Une vision du futur
by venda
Summary: Le futur aux portes du passé, une question de sécurité et une surprise pour tous nos héros.
1. Chapter 1

Milo était assit sur un banc dans un parc en fleur, c'était le printemps

Milo était assit sur un banc dans un parc en fleur, c'était le printemps. Il attendait Camus depuis quelques minutes, le sourire aux lèvres. Le verseau était parti précipitamment en jetant un regard complice à Milo, et en lui demandant de l'attendre sagement ici.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient tous revenus de l'Hadès, enfin pas tous Ayoros n'avait pas souhaité revenir, il n'avait pas donné de raison mais Milo soupçonnait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une des elfes qui vivait sur Elision. Shion également avait décidé de rester dans ce paradis prétextant que vivre 261 ans lui avait largement suffit. Dohko avait longuement hésité il avait envie de rester auprès de son ami mais Athéna avait demandé au chevalier de la balance de devenir le pope, car avait elle dit « malgré la paix, les troupes du sanctuaire ont besoin d'un guide. » et il avait accepté. D'ailleurs le nouveau pope profitait pleinement de cette nouvelle vie, car bien qu'il gardait cette sagesse qui caractérisait son grand âge son corps de 22 ans était en ébullition, il passait le plus clair de sont temps libre à draguer les servantes du sanctuaire, Milo devait bien se l'avouer Dohko avait un certains succès auprès des filles. Penser à cela fit agrandir le sourire déjà présent sur son visage.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de penser à une de tes amantes cachées ? »

Milo se retourna doucement en prenant un air faussement gêné et réprobateur. « Douterais tu de ma fidélité ? »

Camus prit un air songeur, légèrement effrayé, lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation le Français était souvent perdu comme un petit garçon de 10 ans, mais Milo savait qu'il fallait juste être patient, ne pas le brusquer. Il se leva et attrapa tendrement le verseau par la taille.

« Tu occupes de toute façon toutes mes pensées » dit Milo en déposant un chaste baisé sur les lèvres fraîches de Camus.

Celui ci essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager des bras puissants du scorpion « Milo !! » dit il suppliant voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher « Pas en public. ».

Milo le lâcha conciliant il lui avait fallut quelque temps avant de comprendre que le fait que Camus ne veuille pas montrer leur couple au grand jour n'était pas de la honte mais de la pudeur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire « Nous sommes en vacances personne ne nous connaît ici »

Et oui ils étaient en vacances, Milo n'aurait jamais crut possible qu'un jour ils puissent tous vivre de façon presque normal. Après leurs 'résurrection', Dohko avait instauré ce roulement chez les chevaliers d'or afin que ceux ci puissent profiter un peu de la vie, même les apprentis et les saints de classes inférieurs avaient droit à ce privilège. Chacun avait droit à deux mois de vacances par an. Les débuts avaient été laborieux les saints d'or n'étant pas habitués et ne sachant que faire de ces moments de libertés. Mais finalement le roulement se faisait sans trop de problèmes chacun prévenant les autres de ses projets.

Le sanctuaire était devenue une sorte de grande famille, ou l'entraide était faite spontanément. Ceci avait été favorisé avec l'obligation de reconstruire entièrement le sanctuaire, ne pouvant faire appel à des personnes étrangères ils avaient fait avec les moyens du bord. Chacun se découvrant des dons inexplorés, ou développant leurs capacités naturelles. Même des personnes comme Deathmask et Aphrodite avaient trouvés leur place. Le dernier devenant le jardinier attitré mettait des fleurs (non empoisonnées) dans tout le sanctuaire, ce qui enchantait la plupart et énervait gentiment quelques uns comme Adébaran par exemple qui avait l'interdiction de s'entraîner autour de son temple pour ne pas abîmer les magnifiques Géraniums.

Deathmask passait la plupart de son temps à cuisiner, il adorait ça et voyant que de plus en plus de personnes s'invitait à mangé chez lui il avait décidé de s'occuper de la cantine du sanctuaire, et bien qu'il fallait faire à manger pour énormément de personnes il s'en sortait avec brio, aidé par plusieurs personnes ayant la même passion. De plus l'aveu de son idylle avec le saint du poisson aux lieu de les marginaliser leurs avaient redonner le titre d'être humain, premièrement parce qu'ils étaient loin d'être le seul couple 'hommes', mais en plus parce que d'apprendre que ces deux là pouvaient aimer prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais.

D'ailleurs Milo était devenu ami avec le saint du cancer car ils avaient le même sens de l'humour, légèrement ironique

« Tu vas finalement me dire à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Camus légèrement agacé.

Ils étaient toujours dans le parc mais ils s'étaient mis en marche. Camus étant d'origine française, voulait visiter ce pays qu'on disait l'un des plus beau du monde (note de l'auteur : non non je suis pas du tout chauvin ;-)). Cette année ils avaient prit quinze jours pour visiter les châteaux de la Loire.

« Je prie Athéna pour que la vie paisible et heureuse que nous menons depuis trois ans continue »

Camus ne répondit pas mais sourit, il attrapa le bras de Milo et l'emmena aux portes du château où un petit groupe semblait attendre.

« Pfff, encore une visite guidé.» souffla Milo « Ecoute vas y moi je t'attends dans le parc.» Milo avait apprécié les visites au début, mais cela faisait le cinquième et il avait l'impression que c'était toujours pareil. Il n'était pas aussi féru d'histoire que Camus.

Camus sans lui lâcher le bras « Je suis sûr que celle là tu vas aimer et elle ne dure pas très longtemps.»

Milo le suivi de toute façon il n'avait protesté que pour la forme étant donné qu'il préférait rester auprès du verseau.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Du point de vu de Milo la visite était comme toutes les autres on parlait de vieux meubles, de gens mort depuis des siècles etc.

Pour éviter de bailler il se consacrait à la contemplation de son Camus, cette beauté qu'il ne se lassait jamais de regarder, ce qui lui permis de se rendre compte que celui ci avait un petit sourire en coin, mais ne semblait pas écouter le guide. Il se concentra un peu plus sur le verseau, il fut étonné apparemment il était à des années lumières du château.

« Cette fois c'est à moi de te demander à quoi tu penses. » Camus agrandit son sourire posa son index sur ses lèvres mais ne répondit pas. « Dis donc c'est … »

Camus le coupa « Sois un peu patient, on y est presque. »

Milo était quelques peu excité, il adorait quand le Français devenait un peu espiègle faisant des cachotteries, dans ces moments là le Camus calme devenait passionnel ce qui comblait le scorpion.

Ils passèrent dans une autre pièce d'un seul coup Camus lui prit la main et s'engouffra derrière une tenture, il ouvrit une porte et amena Milo dans un escalier en colimaçon, ils montèrent plusieurs étages.

« Tu t'aies dit que j'avais la nostalgie des escaliers du sanctuaire » lança ironiquement Milo.

Camus ne se retourna pas et continua à monter, ils arrivèrent au bout de l'escalier Camus ouvrit une autre porte et ils se retrouvèrent sur une sorte de grand balcon. La vue était magnifique on pouvait voir les jardins et les forêts entourant le château à des kilomètres à la ronde. Milo observait ce paysage avec étonnement s'était vraiment à couper le souffle. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit mat. Camus était devant lui remplissant une coupe de champagne.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit scorpion » lui lança gaiement Camus.

Milo frissonna de plaisir il adorait que Camus lui donne se surnom sans savoir pourquoi, il prit le verre qu'il lui tendit et en but une gorgée. Puis il attrapa de son bras libre la taille de Camus et l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et le verseau posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent le paysage en silence buvant de temps en temps à tour de rôle.

« Camus ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. »

Camus rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant légèrement dans le bras de Milo et parti dans un rire franc, agréable et communicatif. Milo en profita pour déposer de légers baisers sur son cou.

Puis Camus fronça des sourcils « Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié, il y a trois ans jour pour jour tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Pour toute réponse Milo embrassa de nouveau Camus puis « Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. » et ajouta en souriant « Je me rattraperai dans 3 semaines. »

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de l'Hadès, Milo avait pendant quelques temps réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'annoncer au verseau ses sentiments pour lui, mais comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de façon parfaite, il s'était lancé en commençant par de petits sous entendus et en expliquant que son amitié c'était peu à peu transformé. Le Français l'avait écouté en silence, il n'avait jamais été très bavard de toute façon et son visage était resté indéchiffrable pendant tous le temps de sa confession. Milo s'était lancé confiant car il savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui et que même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagé il ne le dégoûterait pas sachant qu'il était large d'esprit. Mais il avait surtout peur pour leur amitié, que le Français ne partage pas ses sentiments il pouvait s'y résoudre mais de perdre son meilleur ami il ne pouvait pas.

Une fois qu'il eut vidé son sac Camus s'était levé et d'une voix calme lui avait dit « Excuse moi Milo. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça j'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Et il était sorti.

Le lendemain Milo avait apprit qu'il était retourné en Sibérie. Pendant trois semaines il s'était maudit intérieurement, il pouvait se contenter de son amitié. Alors pourquoi il lui avait tout dit ? Il ne dormait presque pas, ni ne mangeait, toute son attention projetée vers la Sibérie. Là où était l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Une nuit alors qu'il s'était endormis d'épuisement il avait senti une présence à côté de lui. Camus était devant lui, il s'était assis près de lui dans le lit et finalement s'était glissé dans les bras de Milo et s'était mis à sangloter en lançant de temps en temps « Excuse moi. ». Le scorpion avait alors comprit que Camus éprouvait les même sentiments pour lui mais qu'il en avait peur. Il avait encore fallut plusieurs semaines avant que leur union devienne charnel, mais Milo ne voulait pas le brusquer ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient c'est tout ce qui comptait. Pendant ces quelques semaines, ils s'étaient contentés de dormir ensemble Camus se blottissant dans les bras du scorpion comme un petit enfant craintif.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? » dit Milo se détachant du paysage pour plonger dans le regard bleu profond.

« Rentrer dormir à la maison. » murmura Camus soutenant son regard.

« Tu as toujours su lire dans mes pensées. » répondit il.

Leurs vacances n'étaient pas finies mais rentrer au sanctuaire était un plaisir qu'ils partageaient, c'était l'endroit où ils se sentaient chez eux, où leur amour n'était pas anormal.

Ils restèrent à contempler le paysage profitant du coucher de soleil, finissant le champagne, puis ils redescendirent par les toits. Le château ainsi que les grillages avaient étés fermés. Ils s'amusèrent à jouer les voleurs se faufilant faisant attention de ne pas rencontrer un garde.

Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel, firent rapidement leur bagages, du moins du plus vite que Camus pouvait car celui ci c'était mis en tête de tout plier soigneusement. Milo coquin avait prit les quelques vêtements de Camus qui restait hors de sa valise pour les engouffrer en boule dans son propre sac de voyage. Camus protesta mais Milo le prit par la main et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant que le Français décide de ranger également le sac de Milo. Ils payèrent et rentrèrent au sanctuaire à la vitesse de l'éclair.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus était entrain de faire son ménage quotidien dans le temple du scorpion lorsqu'il sentit une présence hésitante à rentrer. Il sortit et se retrouva devant Hyoga qui avait l'air embarrassé.

« Bonjour Hyoga, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t il inquiet.

« Bonjour, euh non je voulais vous demander un conseil, maître » répondit il toujours embarrassé.

« Arrête de m'appeler maître. J'ai l'impression de prendre 50 ans à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de maître, ni d'élève. Nous sommes des compagnons d'armes, des amis. Mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi si je peux t'aider je le ferai avec plaisir. »

« Merci. Vos vacances se sont biens passées ? Vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que prévu » demanda Hyoga apparemment pas du tout décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Camus eut un léger sourire « Très bien, mais tu sais malgré nos efforts nous n'arriverons jamais à vivre comme le commun des mortels » décidant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur ce point « Allez dis moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Hyoga prit une grande inspiration « Je voulais en fait vous demander comment vous aviez expliqué à Milo les sentiments que vous aviez pour lui. »

Camus était interdit il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, de plus il ne pouvait absolument pas lui répondre étant donné que c'était le Grec qui s'était déclaré. Et puis si Hyoga lui demandait, c'est qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, alors qu'il savait que celui ci avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu le jeune Russe ne s'en privait pas. Camus réfléchit quelques instant, cela ne voulait rien dire avant qu'ils se mettent en couple Milo était un coureur de jupon très actif, en langage vulgaire il sautait tout ce qui bouge.

« Je le connais ? » demanda t il d'un air compatissant. Hyoga acquiesça mais ne rajouta rien. « Je ne peux pas trop t'aider là dessus Hyoga. » Il lança un sourire espiègle « C'est Milo qui a tout fait, il sera sûrement très content de t'aider. » puis il continua pour le rassurer « Je suppose que tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de bien, et donc il ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui dis tes sentiments. »

Un sourire timide apparu sur le visage du jeune Russe « Merci, je savais que vous trouveriez les mots pour me rassurer, mais je vais quand même demander à Milo de m'aider si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, dès qu'il rentrera je lui demanderai de venir te parler. »

Hyoga fit un sourire reconnaissant à Camus et commença à descendre les escaliers « C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne voudrai pas perdre son amitié. » dit il s'en se retourner.

Camus le regarda partir songeur, il savait pourquoi son ancien élève avait lancé cette dernière phrase, cela lui permettait d'identifier la personne sans que Hyoga n'ait à prononcer son nom. Il sourit son élève était tombé amoureux de la pureté et de la naïveté infantile la plus belle qu'on pouvait voir dans le sanctuaire, ils formeraient vraiment un très beau couple. Deux petits anges déchus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors il lui a parlé ? » demanda Milo impatient. Cela faisait deux semaines que Hyoga était venu demander conseil à Milo et Camus.

Le verseau hocha un signe négatif de la tête d'un air triste. Milo réfléchit, Hyoga était devenu un peu dépressif de ne pas avoir le courage de parler à celui qu'il aimait et Camus aimant son disciple comme un petit frère devenait de plus en plus morose. Milo ne supportait plus de les voir tous les deux devenir de plus en plus triste.

« Je vais aller lui secouer les puces moi à ton petit cygne. S'il continue comme ça vous allez tous les deux tomber malade. » dit il en s'asseyant près de son amant qui assis en haut des arènes observait plusieurs apprentis et quelques chevaliers qui s'entraînaient. « En plus il est pas idiot il se doute bien que quelque chose ne va pas. » ajouta t il en désignant du menton deux chevaliers discutant en retrait.

Camus serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, il poussa un soupir « Je voudrais tellement qu'ils soient heureux. Ils le méritent plus que n'importe qui. »

« Tu crois qu'il n'a encore rien dit parce qu'il a peur de son frère ? » Camus haussa les épaules. C'était plausible mais apparemment l'adolescent ne c'était pas confié sur ce point au verseau. « Allez lève tes fesses. On va devoir mettre la main à la pâte. » lança Milo l'air énervé en se relevant.

Camus leva son visage étonné « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Ils en avaient discuter, ils ne devaient pas s'en mêler, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Je vais éloigner le grand frère, toi tu vas chercher Hyoga et le forcer à lui parler. »

« Mais …. »

Milo passablement énervé « Ecoute Camus, s'il s'agissait que de Hyoga je le laisserai se débrouiller, mais comme d'habitude tu as décidé de le faire passer avant nous. »

« Je ne le fais pas passer avant nous, je m'inquiète pour lui c'est normal. »

« Tu t'es toujours plus inquiété pour lui, quand tu t'es sacrifié pour lui, est ce que tu as pensé une seconde à moi, hein ? » Ça y est il l'avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient, du moins au risque que cela provoque une dispute.

Camus s'était redressé d'un coup en entendant la dernière phrase son regard c'était durci « Tu lui en veux ? C'est ça ? Tu le rends responsable de ma mort. »

Milo voulait calmer le verseau mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir « Plus maintenant, car je me suis rendu compte que cela ne m'empêchait pas de souffrir. Mais je refuse de te perdre une deuxième fois. »

La colère du Français parti aussi vite qu'elle était venue « Plus jamais. » murmura t il près de l'oreille du scorpion. Milo lui sourit, c'était une promesse il le savait. Il serra Camus dans ses bras et descendit les gradins en direction des deux frères.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils étaient cinq positionnés en cercle, ayant une discussion que l'on pourrait appeler d'hommes virils. En pensant à cela Milo eut envie de rire, car sur les cinq, trois (lui compris) auraient put être qualifié de 'tapette', bien qu'il se doutait que personne ne se risquerait à prononcer ce mot devant eux. Ils parlaient voitures et football.

Milo avait réussi à éloigner Ikki de son petit frère, et avait commencé à parler d'un match de football qui c'était déroulé il y avait quelques jours. Le Phœnix s'était enflammé en disant qu'il serait peut être possible de créer deux équipes ou plus dans le sanctuaire et ainsi programmer des matchs. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions. Aphrodite et Deathmask revenant sûrement d'une promenade en ville s'étaient joint à la conversation, enfin surtout Deahtmask, le poisson n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Aiolia en apercevant le petit groupe s'était approché et avait montré à Milo un catalogue de voiture.

« Tu as l'intention d'acheter ça ? » demanda le scorpion étonné.

« Bah oui, enfin si le grand pope est d'accord, et puis tout les saint d'or pourront en profiter. » répondit le lion.

« Et comme d'hab les golds ont tout les privilèges. » lança Ikki.

« Fais pas la tête. » ironisa le poisson. « Si tu le veux vraiment je te céderai mon tour. »

« Il en est hors de question. » lâcha brusquement le cancer en prenant des mains le fascicule « Et tu as l'intention de mettre Marine dans le coffre ? » ironisa t il.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de rire, suivit par Aphrodite en voyant le regard perplexe d'Aiolia. « C'est une deux places. » essayant de se justifier.

Deathmask continua dans sa lancée « Et le petit pierrot qui est au chaud ? »

La nouvelle c'était répandue à une grande vitesse, le premier bébé du sanctuaire, on ne parlait que de ça depuis deux semaines, tout le monde était au petits soins avec la maman qui avait fini par se cacher afin d'avoir la paix 5 minutes.

Toujours en riant Milo ne put s'empêcher de surenchérir « Vu comment c'est parti tu peux tout de suite investir dans un bus. » Tout le monde éclata de rire, Aiolia fit les yeux ronds puis finalement rejoignit ses amis riant tous à gorge déployées.

« En parlant de pierrot, le tien à l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire. » constata Deathmask.

Milo se retourna. Camus était quelques mètres plus loin le sourire aux lèvres, soulagé Milo soupira de satisfaction, 'on dirait que tout c'est bien passé' pensa t il. Camus arriva à hauteur du petit groupe et embrassa passionnément Milo.

« Eh beh si c'est comme ça en vous ayant quitté qu'une petite heure je ne voudrais pas être dans les parages lorsque vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis une semaine. » dit Ikki prenant un air dégoûté.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas encore rencontré le grand Amour. » expliqua Aphrodite pour prendre leurs défenses.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » Milo savait que le verseau trouverait une réponse subtile qui ne mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille au Phœnix.

« Ils ont décidés de rester amis. » lui répondit gaiement Camus.

« Bon alors maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vous invite à dîner Milo et toi. Je teste une nouvelle recette et il n'y a qu'un Français pour pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. » Aphrodite leva les yeux aux ciel et prit un air résigné.

Milo fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu nous as encore inventé ? »

Deathmask prit un ton fier. « Lapin à la moutarde. »

« Je suis végétarien. » se dépêcha de répliquer Milo.

« Ah !! Depuis quand ? » demanda Camus étonné.

« Quelques secondes. » répondit Milo en faisant la moue. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Ce n'est pas que Milo ne voulait pas aller manger chez ses amis, mais lorsque Camus était arrivé souriant il avait en tête un tout autre programme pour eux deux ce soir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus ouvrit les yeux, il avait senti Milo se lever du lit. Il se concentra, il faisait noir dans la chambre mais il put distinguer la silhouette de son ami. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t il d'une voix endormie.

Milo se rapprocha rapidement du lit posa sa main sur les lèvres du verseau. 'Reste ici, il y a quelqu'un dans le temple.' lui envoya le scorpion télépathiquement. Cette phrase réveilla totalement le Français, il étendit son cosmos dans la totalité du temple. Le scorpion n'avait pas attendu de réponse de sa part, silencieusement il s'était faufilé dehors. Il y avait bien une présence mais rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Il se leva et suivit Milo, à peine sorti de la chambre. Il sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper par la taille et le pousser dans un coin. 'Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans la chambre.'

'Et te laisser risquer ta vie. Hors de question.'

'C'est mon temple, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.'

Camus secoua négativement la tête, Milo n'avait sûrement pas vu son geste car il n'y avait aucune lune, aucune source de lumière. Le verseau sentit la pression des mains autour de ses hanches s'intensifier. Ils étaient tous les deux concentrés tendus au maximum, un bruit de pas à peine perceptible se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsque l'inconnu ne se trouva qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux Milo l'attrapa, Camus en profita pour allumer la lumière.

Ce qu'il vit étonna le verseau, Milo tenait par le col un adolescent portant l'armure des soldats du sanctuaire, celui ci se débattait avec la force du désespoir « Je vous en prie. Ne me tuez pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » gronda le scorpion en colère.

Le ton qu'avait employé Milo eut pour effet que l'enfant arrêta de se débattre et se mit à trembler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé. Le grand pope m'a demandé d'aller chercher le seigneur du verseau, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans son temple. » L'enfant se mit à bégayer « On on dit … que qu'il dort sou souvent ici. »

Milo reposa l'enfant à terre, et se tourna vers Camus un grand sourire sur le visage, finalement il tendit son visage souriant vers l'enfant celui ci attendait craintif un œil fixé vers la sortie dans l'espoir de s'évader sans doute. « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, le prochaine fois n'essaie pas de jouer aux espions. »

L'enfant acquiesça et lança un regard suppliant à Camus. « Dis au grand pope que j'arrive. » L'enfant sortit en courant soulagé de ne pas a avoir à subir une punition de la part du scorpion.

Camus rentra dans la chambre et commença à s'habiller, Milo le suivit. « Pour qu'il t'appel en plein milieu de la nuit cela doit être grave. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » voyant le scorpion s'habiller.

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Pas question, tu n'es pas convoqué. »

« Alors je t'attendrai dans ton temple. » Camus soupira, ils se doutaient tout les deux, qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que le verseau n'aurait pas le temps de venir lui dire au revoir si le pope décidait de l'envoyer en mission. Une fois habillés ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison du verseau. Un sourire ironique apparut chez Milo « Je vais commencer à préparer ta valise. »

Un air de panique passa sur le visage du verseau « Euh je préfère pas. » Le scorpion se mit à rire, Camus sourit il aimait se rire qui lui faisait oublié en un instant tout ses soucis.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était seul assis en haut des arènes il regardait les personnes présentes s'entraîner, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait mais en réalité son esprit vagabondait loin, très loin.

Malgré ça il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec amusement. Marine était dans l'arène et effectuait un entraînement léger, pour garder la forme disait elle. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal avec des tee-shirts amples. Aiolia s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à marcher. Il reçut pour toute réponse un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Furax, Marine s'approcha de Milo.

« Cela ne se fait pas d'abîmer le père de son enfant. » lança t il ironiquement.

Marine eut un large sourire sous son masque « C'est un chevalier d'or il s'en remettra. » Elle s'assit près de lui.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Camus était parti en mission, Milo ne savait même pas où il était parti, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'inquiétait en permanence pour lui, c'était peut être pour ça que Marine appréciait sa compagnie il était tellement préoccupé par Camus qu'il ne se souciait que rarement de son état de grossesse. Depuis que le verseau était partis, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensembles à discuter. Quelques jours après Camus, de la même façon c'est à dire la nuit et en secret Dohko avait envoyé Hyoga et Shiruy, personne ne savait où.

De temps en temps Shun venait leur tenir compagnie, l'adolescent se sentait également seul Seiya était parti rejoindre Miho. Il essayait de la convaincre de venir s'installer au sanctuaire mais celle ci refusait. Le fait de vivre à l'étranger ne la dérangeait pas mais elle ne voulait pas quitter les orphelins auxquelles elle s'était attachée, et Ikki était encore parti en solitaire ne donnant pas d'indication où on pouvait le trouver.

Shun s'approcha d'eux il s'assit à côté de Milo en silence, il avait l'air gêné. Il tenait dans sa main une enveloppe qu'il faisait tourner inlassablement entre ses mains.

Marine se pencha vers lui « Les nouvelles sont si mauvaises que ça ? C'est une lettre de ton frère ? »

Shun fit 'non' de la tête « Elle est de Hyoga. »

Milo eut l'impression que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine, à la tête que faisait Shun, il s'imagina le pire. Camus s'était peut être encore sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son disciple. Lorsqu'au sanctuaire on avait apprit le départ des deux adolescents en mission tout le monde avait pensé que c'était pour aider le verseau.

« Je suis désolé Milo, mais Hyoga ignore où est Camus. Ils n'ont pas été envoyés sur la même mission. » fit Andromède en tendant la lettre au scorpion.

Milo parcouru avec rapidité la lettre. Hyoga expliquait que sa mission était de protéger les deux princesses d'Asgard. Elles avaient été menacées et comme elles n'avaient plus de chevaliers divins pour les protéger elles avaient demandé de l'aide au sanctuaire.

En PS Hyoga avait écrit : 'Apparemment Camus est également sur les terres d'Asgard du moins c'est ce que pense Hilda. Il est passé quelques jours avant que nous arrivions pour prendre des provisions. Pendant mes tours de gardes je l'ai cherché sans succès. Demande à Milo de me tenir au courant si Camus tente de rentrer en contact avec lui. Je suis aussi inquiet que lui.'

Milo rendit la lettre à Shun et sans dire un mot se leva et prit la direction des escaliers sacrés. « Milo où tu vas ? » demanda Marine inquiète. Milo ne ralentit même pas le pas. Shun et Marine le suivirent inquiet. Milo marchait d'un pas décidé, il ne ralentit à aucuns des temples.

« Milo ne fait pas ça. Cela n'arrangera rien. » fit suppliant Shun comprenant les intentions du scorpion.

« Je dois savoir. » murmura Milo pour lui même. Arrivé au palais Milo poussa avec violence les soldats et pénétra sans frapper dans la salle du pope. Dohko était à une table entrain de discuter avec Shaka. « Où l'avait vous envoyé ? » hurla le scorpion. « J'ai le droit de savoir. »

« Milo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Shaka qui en avait ouvert les yeux de surprise.

« Je veux savoir où il est. » continua le Grec sans se soucier du saint de la vierge.

« Calme toi Milo. » fit Shun en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Milo continua à avancer il n'était pas menaçant mais déterminé. Il ne quitterait pas les lieux sans réponse.

« Je ne peux répondre à ta question Milo. Cela serait dangereux pour Camus que tu saches où il se trouve. »

« Vous êtes sans cœur. Est ce qu'au moins vous savait ce que c'est ? »

Dohko attrapa la main de Milo et lui fit une prise de judo. Il bloqua le scorpion à terre qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir dans l'état dans lequel il était. « Si je sais calme toi. Camus va bien. Tu as surmonté sa mort il y a quelques années. Tu peux surmonter quelques semaines loin de lui non ? »

La dernière phrase fit réagir Milo qui se mit à se débattre. « Je refuse de revivre ça. » hurla t il en se dégageant. Cette fois ci il était menaçant, Milo avait augmenté son cosmos. L'ongle de l'aiguille écarlate était sorti et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fou.

« Milo arrête. » hurla Shun. Il se plaça devant le scorpion recevant une première fois l'aiguille écarlate. Mais Andromède resta debout il attrapa la tête de Milo. « Camus n'est pas mort, il va revenir. Camus n'est pas mort. Camus n'est pas mort. » répéta t il comme une litanie. Les yeux de Milo redevinrent doux. Milo tomba à genoux entraînant Shun avec lui. Shun continua en murmurant. « Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort. Il va rentrer. » en lui massant doucement la nuque.

« Shun ? Qu'est ce que . . . ? » demanda le scorpion sortant d'une transe.

Toutes les personnes présentent poussèrent un profond soupir. « Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouille. » rit nerveusement Marine.

Milo passa de Marine à Shun plusieurs fois ne comprenant pas, puis son visage prit un air horrifié. « Oh mon dieu Shun je t'ai blessé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. » répondit le saint en se relevant.

Dohko s'accroupi pour se mettre à hauteur du scorpion. « Ça va ? »

« Oui. » fit en pleurant le Grec. « Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais excusez moi si j'ai fait du mal. »

« C'est oublié. Tu as besoin de te reposer. » fit Dohko. Marine prit la main du scorpion et l'emmena jusqu'à son temple accompagné de Shaka.

« Cela fait des semaines qu'il ne dort pas. Un homme normal serait tombé d'épuisement depuis longtemps. » expliqua Andromède.

« Je sais. » répondit Dohko. « Il a raison. Il a le droit de savoir. Mais tu as vu Milo est un Berserker. Si je lui dis où est Camus j'ai peur qu'il ait le même genre de réaction. »

« Vous avez dit la vérité ? Camus va bien ? »

« Oui, il m'a contacté avant-hier. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à démasquer la tête pensante. Tu devrais allez panser ça. » fit l'ancien saint de la balance en attrapant le col de la chemise de Shun.

Andromède se recula par réflexe. « Je vais bien. Je peux me soigner seul. »

Dohko eut un léger sourire. « Tu penses garder ton secret encore longtemps ? »

« Comment ? » demanda Andromède ahuri.

« A ta guise, mais tu as fait tes preuves. Personne ne contestera ta place dans notre ordre. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

**Milo accouru vers le verseau allongé dans la neige son corps était froid tellement froid. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça. « Jamais je n'y arriverai. » murmura le scorpion. « Je t'en prie revient. » Le Grec augmenta son cosmos tentant d'offrir de la chaleur au corps froid dans ses bras. « Il est parti, parti. » Milo ferma les yeux augmentant à la limite de la mort son cosmos. « Reviens. » hurla t il. Une puissante explosion équivalente à une Athéna exclamation, entoura les deux amants. Ils disparurent en poussière se mélangeant aux flocons de neige.**

« Waouh. » hurla Camus en se réveillant en sursaut, la sueur coulant de son front. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait se rêve. Milo essayait il de rentrer en contact à travers leurs sommeils ?

« Eh, 'Gueule d'amour'. » Camus se retourna sur le qui vive. « Dis donc t'as le réveil violent toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda méchamment le Français.

« T'énerve pas 'Gueule d'amour'. Le capitaine veut nous voir. »

« En plein milieu de la nuit ? » se méfia le verseau.

« Il y a des troupes ennemis qui auraient avancées. »

Camus sortit du lit et s'habilla chaudement. Il s'approcha du soldat qui avait attendu avec patience se rinçant l'œil au passage. Cela faisait des mois que les hommes n'avaient pas vus de femmes et Camus avec ses cheveux longs et sa taille élancée était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Camus s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le soldat qui se mit à trembler de plaisir et d'un coup lui attrapa ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

« Appel moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'es pas de descendance. OK ? »

« Ooouuuii. » répondit le soldat d'une voix cassée.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu es compris. OK ? »

« OK. » se dépêcha t il de répondre. Camus le lâcha, ce surnom venait du capitaine qui refusait de l'appeler autrement mais étant donné qu'il avait besoin de lui il le laissait faire.

L'homme se massa les bourses. « Comment tu veux qu'on t'appelle ? »

« Je te fais confiance pour me trouver un surnom bien horrible, Rabbit. »

« Franchement tu m'as fait vachement mal. » se plaignit le dénommé Rabbit. « Fallait le dire que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça. »

« Tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle 'Poupée' toi ? »

« D'accord, excuse moi, mais la prochaine fois évite de me les écraser j'y tiens moi. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Tu as une femme qui t'attends au pays ? » demanda Rabbit alors qu'ils marchaient pour aller jusqu'à la tente du capitaine.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

L'homme rit. « Je le savais que tu étais de l'autre côté. Tu sais 'Patte folle' aussi est PD. »

« On ne dirait pas. »

« Ouep toi non plus tu me diras. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il est maqué avec le même mec. Et toi t'es du genre coureur ? »

« Non, cela fait 3 ans. »

« Cool. Eh tu sais pour la descendance c'est trop tard. » rit Rabbit. Il sorti une photo qu'il tendit à Camus. « C'est mes trois garçons. »

« Ils sont mignons, tu as de la chance. »

« Ouep ils sont géniaux. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas être PD. J'ai trop besoin de me vider les bourses. » rit l'homme.

« Mais dis moi avec la famille que tu as. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

« C'est bien payé. Ce n'est pas avec mon maigre salaire de pécheur que je peux les nourrir. Et toi ? »

« Un compte à régler. »

« C'est une bonne motivation également. »

« Dis donc 'Gueule d'amour' tu en as passé du temps devant ta glace. » fit le capitaine en voyant rentrer les deux derniers.

« Désolé capitaine, c'est ma faute. » répondit Rabbit.

« Bah j'avais besoin de deux volontaires pour faire les éclaireurs je crois qu'ils sont trouvés. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Fais chier. » fit Rabbit. « On se les pèlent. »

« C'est un leurre. » fit Camus.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ne passeront pas par ici. »

« Tu es entrain de me dire qu'on va poireauter pendant deux jours ici pour rien ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Même s'ils passent par ici ce sera qu'une petite troupe que toi et moi n'aurons aucune difficulté à éliminer. »

« Bon bah j'espère qu'ils passeront quand même au moins je pourrai me dégourdir. »

Au bout de deux heures d'attentes ils entendirent des voix, quelques minutes après une dizaine d'hommes apparurent. « Tu vois je te l'avais dit. » murmura le verseau.

« Cool. » fit en souriant l'homme. « Il y en a juste assez pour toi et moi. »

« Fais gaffe quand même ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on surveille les environs. »

« Tu fais ton tour de magie ? »

« Mon tour de magie ? »

« Ouep tu fais tomber la neige comme l'autre fois. Un vrai blizzard. »

« Si tu veux mais ils ne verront plus rien mais toi aussi. » s'inquiéta le verseau.

L'homme fit un clin d'œil et commença à descendre. « Moi aussi j'ai un tour de magie. »

Camus augmenta son cosmos et fit apparaître de gros flocons s'abattant par terre à l'aide de grosses bourrasques de neige. Puis il descendit et tua plusieurs des hommes sans même les voir. Il donna un cou de coude dans un homme qui approchait alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se relever l'homme gueula.

« Putain tu m'as fait mal, c'est moi. »

« Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu. » répondit Camus en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Rabbit retira ce qui ressemblait à des jumelles. « Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts. »

« Qu'est ce c'est ? »

« Ça ? » demanda l'homme en tendant l'objet. « Des lunettes thermiques. » répondit il en riant.

« Malin. » complimenta le verseau.

« Ouep. Je voulais te surprendre mais tu es beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. »

« C'est pas avec ça que tu me surprendras mais c'est bien essayé. »

« Merci. Bon maintenant il faut faire le ménage ce serait pas malin de laisser des traces. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de cacher les corps et masquer les traces de combats Camus et Rabbit entendirent un bruit. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda légèrement inquiet Rabbit.

« On dirait le cri d'un animal. »

« Des loups ? »

« Non, je dirais plutôt un tigre. »

« Il en reste dans la région ? » demanda l'homme pas rassuré.

« Peu mais il en reste. Je vais aller voir. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire bouffer par un tigre. »

« Reste là. Je reviens. » Camus avança prudemment jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois, les hurlements de l'animal se faisaient moins nombreux mais étaient plus violent. Camus vérifia qu'il n'avait pas le vent dans le dos et continua à avancer. Il fut surpris par la scène et écœuré aussi. Un immense tigre de Sibérie se débattait avec violence la patte prise dans un piège à loup, perdu l'animal ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour s'évader du piège se ronger la patte. Camus s'approcha lentement. « Tout doux je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux t'aider. »

L'animal ne bougea pas et se mit à grogner. Comment faire pour l'approcher sans que l'animal le morde ou le griffe ? Alors qu'il allait s'approcher encore un peu plus essayant de mettre en confiance l'animal. Un petit tigre blanc qui devait avoir à peines quelques mois lui sauta aux pieds et se mit à lui mordre la cheville en poussant de petits cris bestiaux. Il attrapa rapidement l'animal et le tient du bout des bras mais l'animal lui mordit la main et lui griffa les deux avant bras. Camus lâcha le petit tigre qui retomba sur ses pattes et alla devant sa maman. Camus regrettait que Milo ne soit pas là il aurait put utiliser la restriction du scorpion et ils auraient put libérer la femelle sans lui faire du mal. Il eut d'un seul coup une idée, il concentra son cosmos et le dirigea vers le piège, le refroidissant un maximum. Une fois sûr de ne pouvoir descendre la température plus bas il s'approcha légèrement, le tigre se déplaça se mettant en position défensive le piège cassa comme du verre. L'animal se lécha la patte.

« C'est bon tu es libre, sauve toi avant que les braconniers reviennent. » L'animal ne bougea pas restant à une distance raisonnable de Camus. « Allez zou va t en. » continua le verseau en faisant de grands gestes. L'animal avait peut être la patte cassée mais il ne pouvait pas l'approcher alors il valait mieux qu'il s'enfui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Camus se retourna et parti sans se retourner peut être que l'animal se sauverait une fois rassuré que Camus ne le suivrait pas. Mais à son grand étonnement il aperçut le petit tigre blanc trottiner à ses côtés suivant Camus comme un chien, la mère était plus en arrière mais les suivaient également en boitant.

« Ah mais non. C'est pas une bonne idée ça. Allez vous en. » cria Camus méchamment en avançant d'un air menaçant vers la mère celle ci recula mais ne s'enfui pas. Le petit tigre lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui il se mit à mordiller la chaussure de Camus comme s'il voulait jouer.

« Mais je ne peux pas vous garder. » fit d'un air déçu le verseau. « Vous ne passeriez pas la douane et cela m'étonnerait que Milo soit ravi de vous avoir à la maison. »

« Le Français ? » appela Rabbit.

Les deux tigres se sauvèrent, se cachant. « Je suis là. »

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? » Camus ne répondit pas. « Bon on rentre à la base, notre travail est fini. » Ils repartirent d'un pas rapide Rabbit étant pressé de rejoindre les autres. Pendant le trajet Camus se retourna de temps en temps. Les deux tigres les suivaient à une distance raisonnable.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Eh beh tu fais des provisions pour combien de jours 'Gueule d'amour' ? » demanda le capitaine en voyant Camus remplir un sac à dos.

« Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer tout de suite après la mission je prend mes précautions. »

Le capitaine regarda un autre sac à dos que Camus remplissait également. « Je vois que tu es très prévoyant. » fit il en regardant le contenu de la fiole.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Berserker comme toi. D'habitude c'est plutôt des gars du genre suicidaire. »

« Des mecs comme toi. »

« Ouep. Tu ne survivras pas longtemps en faisant ce métier 'Gueule d'amour'. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. »

« Rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. » fit Camus en endossant les deux sacs à dos.

« Dans 5 jours au point de rendez vous. Si tu n'y es pas on part sans toi. »

« Marché conclu. »

« Salut le Français à la prochaine. » fit Rabbit en arrivant alors que Camus partait. Le verseau le salua d'un signe de la main. « Dites chef vous êtes sûr qu'il va réussir ? »

« Il est doué, il y a pas de soucis à se faire. »

« Je crois qu'il est entrain de devenir fou. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois parler tout seul. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me suivez. Il n'y a pas de gibier dans cette direction. » fit le Français en donnant un bout de viande au petit tigre blanc qui c'était installé sur ses genoux. La mère rongeait un os à ses pieds. Camus avait passé plus de deux heures à mettre une attèle à la patte de la femelle et à désinfecter les plaies.

« Pourquoi on ne c'est pas rencontré il y a 12 ans ? Hyoga et Isaak auraient été heureux de vous avoir. » continua le Français en caressant le menton du petit tigre blanc qui lui léchait l'autre main en ronronnant maintenant qu'il avait fini son bout de viande.

« Je ne sais même pas si Milo aime les tigres. Et puis vous ne seriez pas heureux au sanctuaire. Quoique question chasse vous seriez gâtez, il y a pleins de lapins. Mais il y fait beaucoup trop chaud pour vous. »

La femelle bailla et se rapprocha des jambes de Camus en grognant. « Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de m'écouter. » s'offusqua le verseau. « Et dire que Milo dit que je parle jamais et maintenant je me met à parler à deux chats. »

Camus prit son duvet et s'allongea prêt du feu qu'il avait fait. Le petit tigre blanc poussa le bras de la tête afin de se faire une place dans le duvet quand à la mère elle se cala contre le dos du Français. « Eh beh Milo va être content si en plus vous prenez toute la place. »

Camus se retourna tournant le dos au feu et faisant face à la maman tigre il posa son bras à l'encolure de l'animal. Le bébé tigre avait finalement trouvé sa place à côté de la tête. « Attention hein !! Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous ai adopté. Il faut encore que Milo accepte. » fit le verseau juste avant de s'endormir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ah Camus je suis heureux de te revoir. Tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda le pope.

« Oui les deux têtes ont été éliminées et les soldats emprisonnés. »

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

« Hilda et Flamme ne craignent plus rien vous pouvez rappeler Hyoga et Shiryu. »

« Parfait. Quel soulagement. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps tu dois être pressé de retrouver Milo. »

« Euh oui. » répondit d'un air gêné le verseau.

« En tout cas lui il l'est. »

« Avant j'aimerai demander une faveur. Un homme dans la troupe m'a beaucoup aidé j'aimerai savoir s'il est possible de l'employer comme indic. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Camus n'eut même pas le temps de sortir du palais que Milo se jeta dans ses bras les faisant tout les deux tomber à la renverse. Le scorpion l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en manque d'air, à ce moment seulement il consentit à détacher ses lèvres de celles du verseau. Il les décolla d'à peine quelques millimètres mélangeant leur souffle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je me suis tellement inquiété. » Camus répondit par un sourire et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du Grec. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Milo désire un peu plus d'intimité et qu'il se décide à porter le Français jusqu'au temple du verseau.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo pleurait abondamment sur l'épaule de Marine. « Si je t'assure. » insista Milo entre deux sanglots.

« Mais voyons c'est de Camus qu'on parle. Il t'aime il ne te ferait jamais ça. »

« Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est rentré et toutes les nuits il disparaît. Il a quelqu'un d'autre j'en suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » proposa Aiolia qui suivait la conversation.

« Non, je le récupérerai. Il sera de nouveau rien qu'à moi. » fit Milo en reprenant le dessus. Milo sorti du temple du lion après avoir essuyé ses larmes et reprit une contenance.

« Je ne sais pas si Camus trompe Milo, mais une chose est sûr il est bizarre en ce moment. » fit Marine.

« Et plus que tu ne le penses. L'autre fois j'ai surpris une discussion entre Camus et Deathmask. Ils avaient l'air de comploter un truc et quand ils se sont aperçus de ma présence Camus c'est éclipsé très rapidement. »

« Tu pourrais le suivre ? » proposa Marine.

« Suivre Camus ? Suivre le meilleur espion du sanctuaire tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Marine s'assit sur les genoux de son mari. « Cela doit pas être très compliqué et puis c'est pour aider ton meilleur ami. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Ok d'accord je jette l'éponge. Je te suivais pour savoir ce que tu mijotes. »

« Rien du tout. »

« Tu te fous de moi. Tu es entrain de faire un truc pas net avec Deathmask et tu disparais toutes les nuits au point que Milo est persuadé que tu le trompes. » Camus pâlit et s'enfui dans la direction opposée sans même répondre. « Eh ? » Aiolia se dépêcha de suivre le Français. Camus couru jusqu'aux arènes à l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs saints et apprentis, le Français parcouru du regard l'endroit. Alors qu'Aiolia arriva essoufflé à sa hauteur Camus repartit en courant prenant une nouvelle direction. « Mais où tu vas ? » hurla le lion en reprenant sa course poursuite.

Camus arriva à l'escalier sacré et monta quatre à quatre les marches ralentissant à peine. « Tiens salut Camus. » fit la vierge lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son temple. Camus continua sans répondre. « Ah Aiolia qu'est ce qui prend à Camus ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit le lion sans s'arrêter. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés au temple du scorpion. Camus s'arrêta net, Aiolia derrière lui, failli lui rentrer dedans. « Bon maintenant tu m'expliques. »

Camus ouvrit la porte lentement à l'intérieur se trouvait Milo il avait passé un tablier. La maison était nickel et la table avait était dressée. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Milo se retourna et fit un grand sourire. « J'ai fais le ménage et ton plat préféré, des lasagnes. »

Camus se jeta dans ses bras. « Pardon, pardon je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

Milo tressailli à ses paroles. « Tu . . .tu. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amants Milo. Je n'aime que toi. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Milo. « Oh merci Athéna. »

« Par contre le tablier te va très bien. Tu devrais en porter plus souvent. » fit espiègle le verseau. Les deux amants s'embrasèrent langoureusement.

« Bon bah je vais vous laisser. » fit gêné le lion avant de s'éclipser.

« Je te jure que j'ai eut que toi comme amant. »

« Où vas tu toutes les nuits ? » demanda calmement le scorpion.

« Tu vas voir. » Camus resta dans la position c'est à dire blotti dans les bras du scorpion et augmenta son cosmos. Les deux amants disparurent du temple du scorpion.

« Mais . . . On est à l'isba. » fit ahuri le Grec en frissonnant de froid.

« Oui, j'ai deux amis à te présenter. N'ai pas peur ils ne te feront aucuns mal. » Camus ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. « Hé ho je suis là. » cria le saint de glace. Le premier à rentrer fut comme à son habitude le petit tigre blanc qui se dépêcha de se mettre entre les jambes du Français pour lui mordiller les chaussures. Puis arriva majestueuse sa mère celle ci hésita à rentrer lorsqu'elle aperçut le Grec. « Il est gentil c'est Milo. » expliqua Camus. La femelle s'approcha prudemment et respira l'inconnu. Milo pétrifié n'osait bouger. La femelle lécha la main du Grec lorsqu'elle reconnue l'odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentie sur le Français.

« Camus ce sont des tigres. » fit plaintivement le Grec.

« Oui j'ai sauvé la mère d'un piège de braconniers depuis ils me suivent partout. C'est pour ça que je complotai avec Deathmask je voulais qu'il me récupère les restes de la cantine pour eux. »

« Tu . . . tu as l'intention de les garder ici ? »

Le visage de Camus s'assombrit. « Je ne peux pas les laisser à eux même. Regarde la maman à eut la patte cassée, elle ne peut pas chasser. » Milo osait à peine respirer de peur que la tigresse lui saute dessus. Camus prit le bébé tigre dans les bras qui se mit immédiatement à ronronner. Le Français prit un air suppliant et avec la voix d'un petit garçon. « Dites Monsieur vous ne voulez pas nous adopter ? S'il voouus plait. Il y a pleins de méchants dehors qui veulent nous faire du mal. »

« Mais . . . Mais Camus. Ce truc là fait au moins 200 kilos. » fit le grec en désignant la maman.

« Elle est petite, les plus gros peuvent aller jusqu'à 300. » expliqua le verseau.

« Tu veux qu'on les mette où ? »

« Ils seront bien au temple du verseau. J'ai commencé à faire des aménagements. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu te rends compte. Tu vas mettre des tigres dans ton temple. »

« Euh oui. Juste le temps que la maman aille mieux après on les ramènera ici. »

« Cela va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Au pire 2 ou 3 mois. »

Milo soupira. « Bon d'accord mais pas plus. Et il faut que le moins de personnes soient au courant. »

Le visage de Camus s'illumina. « Merci. Tiens prends le. » fit il en mettant le bébé tigre dans les bras du Grec. « Moi j'emmène la maman. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Bah oui. Je pourrais mieux m'en occuper là bas. »

« Camus attention. » cria le Grec en voyant Camus approcher sa tête de la gueule du grand tigre. La tigresse jeta un regard perplexe au Grec.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont très affectueux tous les deux. » Comme pour prouver ce que venait de dire le Français la tigresse posa sa tête sur l'épaule du verseau accroupi. « Tu as confiance en moi, ma belle ? Je vous emmène chez moi. »

« Tu leur parles ? »

« Ils sont intelligents je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent. Ils ont pratiquement tout de suite sentis que je n'étais pas une menace pour eux. »

« D'accord mais j'aimerai que tu gardes une distance raisonnable. S'il te plait. » fit le Grec en tentant d'empêcher le petit tigre de lui manger les cheveux.

« Je t'assure ils ne sont pas dangereux. »

« S'il te plait Camus elle me fait peur. »

« D'accord. » répondit le Français en se relevant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu te rends compte maintenant même Milo est devenu bizarre. » fit le lion en arrivant dans son temple.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Marine.

« Je viens de croiser Milo et Deathmask. Ils sont entrain de monter avec des grosses gamelles de bouffes. »

« Ils allaient où ? »

« Peut être le temple du verseau ou du poisson. Ils avaient passés déjà celui du scorpion. »

« Ils sont peut être entrain d'organiser une soirée. Milo a besoin de décompresser avec tout ce qui c'est passé. » Milo et Deathmask adorant faire la fête s'amusaient parfois à créer des soirées à thèmes. Aiolia fit une petite moue montrant que cette explication ne lui convenait pas.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

« Camus

« Camus ? » appela doucement le cygne. Le Russe se frappa la tête. « Je suis idiot tout les saints d'or sont en réunion. Bon bah on reviendra tout à l'heure pour lui demander. » fit il avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna surpris en sentant Andromède s'agripper à son tee-shirt.

Andromède blanc comme un linge. « Il y a quelques chose qui a bougé. » dit il en désignant une colonne. Le cygne aurait bien profité de cette proximité avec Shun, avec son air apeuré il était encore plus beau. Hyoga s'approcha de la colonne se plaçant devant le jeune Japonais. Surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir il sursauta. Il attrapa la main d'Andromède et couru dans la direction opposé. « Qu'est que c'était ? » demanda Shun en tentant de suivre le Russe.

Hyoga continua à courir sans répondre. Il entra avec fracas dans la salle du pope. Tout les chevaliers d'or et le pope se retournèrent vers eux. « Camus ! » hurla le Russe essoufflé. « Camus, il y a un tigre énorme dans ton temple. »

« Il est pas si énorme que ça. » ironisa le scorpion. « Il ne fait que 200 kilos. »

« 200 kilos. » s'étonna le poisson. « Vous l'avez pesé ? »

« Non mais a vu de nez je suis à peu près d'accord avec l'estimation de Milo. » répondit Deathmask.

Le pope se mit à rire. « Je vois c'est encore une de vos blagues les garçons. » en jetant un regard qu'un grand père aurait pour ses petits enfants.

« Mais non. » hurla Hyoga hystérique. « Il était vivant, il bougeait. »

« Voyons calme toi. Ce n'est rien. » essaya de le calmer le verseau.

Aiolia eut l'air d'avoir une révélation. « C'est à ça que servait toute cette bouffe. Ahahaha. » Milo, Deathmask et Aphrodite le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

« Dis donc cela vous dérangerait de nous expliquer. » fit avec un petit sourire Mu.

C'est Milo qui répondit satisfaisant leur curiosité. « Camus a trouvé un tigre blessé, on l'a ramené pour pouvoir le soigner. »

« Mais vous êtes complètement malades. J'ai eut la peur de ma vie. » Tout le monde reparti dans un fou rire en voyant l'air effrayé du Russe et la pâleur de son ami.

« Je reconnais bien là notre samaritain. » fit le pope en se mettant face à Camus.

« Il a été victime d'un piège de braconnier. » expliqua le Français.

« Allons voir la bébête. » fit le capricorne curieux.

« Non merci. » répondit Shun pas rassuré.

« Dis toi que ce sont de gros chats. Ils sont hyper affectueux. » commença Milo.

« 'Ils sont' ? » demanda Shaka.

« Ah oui. Il y a la maman et le bébé. » continua le scorpion.

« Nanny et Lily, c'est une petite femelle. » expliqua Camus

« Vous leur avez même donné des noms. » s'étonna Aldébaran.

Aphrodite s'accrocha au bras du taureau. « Oui mon nounours. C'est moi qui les appelle comme ça. Tu aimes ? » Le convoi arriva jusqu'au temple du verseau.

« Doucement hein ? Il ne faut pas leur faire peur. » s'inquiéta le Français. Hyoga se mit derrière le Français comme s'il avait retrouvé ses 10 ans et tenait fermement la main de Shun.

« Oh qu'ils sont beaux. » s'extasia Andromède en apercevant les deux tigres. La mère était gentiment assise à côté d'une colonne légèrement cachée elle avait dut entendre ou sentir les humains approchés. Le bébé tigre à peine la porte ouverte se faufila entre leurs jambes allant directement vers le scorpion, il se mit à miauler et posa ses pattes avant sur les tibias du Grec.

« Oui Lily. Elle est vachement câline. » expliqua le scorpion en prenant le bébé tigre dans ses bras.

« Par contre attentions aux griffes parfois ils sont un peu brutaux. Coucou Nanny. » fit en s'approchant le Français vers le grand tigre suivi de près par Hyoga et Shun.

« On peut la caresser ? » demanda Shun les yeux pétillants. Camus prit la main de Shun et l'avança vers la gueule de la tigresse, celle ci renifla plusieurs fois puis lécha d'un petit coup de langue.

« C'est bon. Vas y. » Shun posa sa main sur la tête de la bête juste à côté de l'oreille. Hyoga à côté tendit la main de lui même et attendit patiemment que l'animal s'habitue à son odeur. Sans de véritable raison le Russe se mit à pleurer.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de son maître et de son ami. « Quand on étaient petits Isaak et moi on rêvaient d'élever un tigre. »

« Parfois les rêves se réalisent. » répondit Camus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Nissaaannn !! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. » Shun sauta dans les bras du phénix.

« Salut Shun. Comment vas tu? »

« Je vais bien. Il c'est passé pleins de trucs pendant ton absence. J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter. » Alors que Shun gaiement racontait la vie de ces dernières semaines d'un coup Ikki sauta dans un olivier à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Shun ne bouge pas. » hurla t il.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda Shun inquiet en avançant vers le phénix.

« Ne bouge pas, il va te sauter dessus. »

« Bonjour Shun, Bonjour Ikki. » fit joyeux Milo. « Vous allez bien ? »

Shun se retourna et se mit à rire. « Descend de là avant que quelqu'un se moque de toi. »

« Mais . . . ? »

« D'accord je vais faire les présentations. Nanny voici Ikki mon grand frère. Nissan je te présente Nanny notre tigre. »

« Notre tigre ? » tilta le phénix en descendant précautionneusement de son perchoir.

« Le tigre du sanctuaire. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent de te promener avec un tigre ? » demanda Ikki au scorpion.

« Depuis quelques jours oui. » L'animal n'avait pas bougé attendant patiemment de reprendre sa route avec Milo.

« Lily n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Shun.

« Non elle a préféré rester à la maison avec Camus pour démolir le peu qu'il reste de notre canapé. »

« Ah parce qu'en plus il y en a plusieurs. » s'inquiéta Ikki.

« Oui il y a le bébé aussi. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était sur le canapé habillé uniquement d'un simple caleçon. Il faisait une chaleur torride dehors. Mais grâce à Camus et Hyoga toutes les maisons avaient une sorte de climatisation qui n'était pas superflu. Lily était d'ailleurs devant le gros bloc de glace recherchant la fraîcheur. Milo avait même mis à côté de l'animal un grand saladier rempli d'eau et de glaçon pour que la petite tigresse puisse se désaltérée. Il ne fallait pas que les deux tigres se déshydratent. Lorsque les grosses chaleurs avaient commencé Camus avait essayé de les ramener dans leur milieu naturel mais Lily n'avait rien voulue écouter se cachant sous le lit refusant dans sortir. Elle avait même grognée et griffée légèrement Milo. Depuis Camus emmenait la mère en Sibérie dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et revenait avec elle le soir. Milo lisait paisiblement attendant le retour du verseau qui ne devrait pas tarder. D'un seul coup la petite femelle leva la tête sûrement attirée par un bruit. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et se mit à gratter.

« C'est Camus et Nanny qui rentre ? » demanda le Grec. La tigresse arrêta de gratter et se mit à grogner. Milo se leva étonné, il ne sentait pas le cosmos de Camus et Lily ne réagissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Il ne ressentait aucun cosmos, il s'accroupit et caressa Lily pour la calmer mais celle ci continua à grogner. Milo sortit de la pièce se retrouvant à l'endroit du passage des escaliers de son temple. Lily restait à ses pieds en grognant. « Chuuuuutt. » La tigresse arrêta immédiatement de grogner mais restait sur la défensive, apparemment l'animal ressentait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Milo aperçut une ombre derrière une colonne. « Qui est là ? » demanda le scorpion. « Je vous ai déjà dit 100 fois de ne pas venir jouer à cache-cache ici. Allez vous en, sinon je demande à Lily de venir vous mordre les fesses. »

Milo senti furtivement un cosmos fulgurant qui disparu la seconde d'après, un cosmos peut être même plus puissant que le sien, un cosmos inconnu mais en même temps familier. Un jeune adolescent sorti de derrière la colonne. Milo abasourdit n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Camus avec plusieurs années en moins. Non ce n'était pas Camus, la couleur des cheveux de l'inconnu étaient légèrement plus clairs. Le garçon avança lentement tendant les mains montrant une volonté non agressive. « Qui . . . qui êtes vous ? » demanda ahuri le scorpion reculant alors que le jeune homme avançait vers lui.

« Mon père. » dit le jeune homme. « C'est mon père qui m'a envoyé ici. »

« To . . Ton pè . . . Père ? » Milo était impressionné non seulement par l'aspect de l'adolescent on aurait dit en tout point Camus même à sa façon de marcher mais surtout comment avait il fait pour monter jusque ici sans qu'on le remarque. Et si le jeune homme avait utilisé son cosmos comment cela se faisait il qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de se cosmos en lui. « Arrête d'avancer. » demanda t il calmement au jeune homme. Celui ci s'arrêta net. Il resta silencieux un moment reprenant ses esprits. « Pourquoi ton père t'a envoyé ici ? »

« Il nous a dit qu'on y serait en sécurité. »

« Nous ? »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. « Je ne sais pas si ils ont réussi à passer. »

« Qui ça ? Et à passer quoi ? »

« La barrière protectrice d'Athéna. » Le jeune homme regarda avec intérêt le petit tigre au pied du scorpion, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent. « C'est Lily. » Ce n'était pas une question plutôt une acclamation de joie.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda encore plus abasourdi Milo.

Alors qu'il allait répondre un autre adolescent du même âge environ arriva et se plaça devant celui qui ressemblait à Camus. Il avait un air légèrement menaçant. « Ne lui faites pas de mal. » fit le nouvel arrivant.

Milo regarda tout autour de lui puis se concentra sur le nouveau. « Mais je suis tombé où ? Dans la quatrième dimension ? » En face de lui se trouvait Aiolia ou Aioros non ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un autre leur ressemblant étrangement. Le jeune homme qui ressemblait à Camus poussa légèrement son compagnon. « Non je t'en prie Guido, il ne nous veut pas de mal. »

« Tu en es sûr ? C'est peut être encore un piège. » fit le dénommé Guido en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Mais oui regarde c'est p . . . c'est Milo. »

« Où on est ? » demanda Guido.

« Je crois qu'on est à la maison. » murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Guido fronça les sourcils. « Ton temple n'a jamais été comme ça et le mien aussi à une drôle d'architecture. »

« Je crois qu'on a remonté le temps. » fit un autre jeune homme resté à la porte du temple. Les trois se retournèrent vers la voix.

« Mais vous êtes qui nom de dieu ? » hurla le scorpion en reconnaissant les traits de Shun dans le nouveau arrivé.

« Mon nom est Ryo. » fit le jeune avec l'apparence de Shun sauf qu'à la place de cheveux verts il avait une magnifique chevelure blonde. « Est ce qu'il serait possible de parler à ton . . . euh à votre pope. »

« Moi c'est Lee. » fit le jeune homme ressemblant à Camus en tendant une main amicale. « Et lui Guido. » l'interpellé fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire en coin. « Il faut aller voir si Wolfy, Vlad et Ilia sont passés. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Ryo. « Leur réflexe sera de monter. »

Le visage inquiet de Lee s'illumina, il se mit à genoux et tendit la main vers la petite tigresse. « Vous avez vu c'est Lily. »

« C'est encore un bébé. » s'étonna Guido.

« Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? » demanda Ryo.

« Tu crois qu'il existe beaucoup de tigre blanc de Sibérie vivant en grèce. » ironisa Lee.

« Excusez moi. » fit Milo. « Mais vous seriez gentil de m'expliquer. Je ne comprends rien. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un air gêné, Guido et Ryo restèrent fixé sur Lee. « Euh je préfère que ce soit Wolfy qui explique moi je . . . » Le jeune homme ne fini pas sa phrase. Un puissant cosmos se fit sentir. Quelques secondes après, Camus apparut dans le temple avec Nanny. Les trois jeunes hommes se figèrent.

« Oh mon dieu. » fit Ryo. Guido donna un petit cou de coude à Lee qui avait l'air d'avoir une crise de catatonie.

Camus dévisagea les trois inconnus, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant quelque chose de dangereux ou d'inconnu son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Milo sentit Camus augmenter son cosmos sans doute pour repousser une attaque. Milo se plaça devant les trois jeunes hommes. « Non attends Camus. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. »

« Tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi. » fit Camus ne baissant pas son cosmos.

« Camus non. » fit Saga en entrant avec fracas. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre adolescent et deux enfants. Milo crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir. Le jeune homme lui ressemblait comme un jumeau.

« Nous devons voir votre pope. » fit d'un air extrêmement sérieux le garçon qui lui ressemblait. Lee couru et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Vous y êtes arrivés. J'ai eut tellement peur. » Lee le lâcha rapidement et prit par la main les deux enfants.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu crois qu'ils vont rester encore longtemps là dedans ? » demanda Deathmask. La nouvelle des inconnus avait fait le tour du sanctuaire à la vitesse de la lumière, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient devant la grande porte qui menait à la salle du pope attendant que le pope et les inconnus sortent.

Saga dévisageait le scorpion, ce qui l'énervait passablement. « Arrête, je suis pas un phénomène de foire. »

« Excuse moi, mais il te ressemble tellement. Je n'ai même pas fait la différence quand je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers. Je lui ai parlé comme si c'était toi. C'est lui qui m'a finalement avoué qu'il ne s'appelait pas Milo. »

« Attendez récapitulons. » demanda Shaka qui était arrivé bon dernier. « Il y a 6 inconnus avec le pope chacun ressemblant à l'un des chevaliers d'or ? »

« Non. » répondit Camus. « Il y en a un qui ressemble à Shun. »

« Oui le dénommé Ryo il ressemble à Shun sauf qu'il a les cheveux blonds. » continua le scorpion. Andromède qui était à côté se mis à rougir sans aucune raison.

« Et les autres ? » demanda Shaka.

« Bah il y a Wolfy qui ressemble à Milo. » fit Saga.

« Et Lee on dirait Camus. » reprit le scorpion.

« Ensuite il y a Guido on dirait un frère perdu d'Aiolia ou Aioros. » énuméra le verseau.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Aiolia. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Pas de doute. Il est bien de ta famille. » répondit Milo.

« Et puis. Il y a les jumeaux. » fit Saga mystérieux. « Ils ont les cheveux de la même couleur que moi mais je ne trouve pas qu'ils nous ressemble. » fit le gémeaux en se tournant vers son jumeaux.

« Ils sont vachement jeunes. Peut être qu'ils te ressembleront plus en grandissant. » essaya Milo.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et une petite tête passa à travers. « Votre pope aimerait que vous nous rejoignez. » fit un des jumeaux.

Saga s'approcha. « Tu es Vlad ou tu es Ilia ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent. « Moi je suis Vlad. »

« Excuse moi. »

Les chevaliers d'or entrèrent tous dans la salle, accompagnés des 5 chevaliers divins et de Marine ainsi que Shina. « Bon mes amis. » fit le pope pour avoir le silence. « Je pense que nous vous devons quelques explications. Je préfère laisser nos nouveaux amis se présenter. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout raconter. »

Le jeune homme qui semblait faire parti de la famille d'Aiolia fit un pas en avant et toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix. Il se baissa et posa un genou à terre. « Mon nom est Guido, chevalier d'or du sagittaire. Je suis le fils de Marine chevalier d'argent de la constellation de l'aigle et d'Aiolia ancien chevalier d'or du lion. »

Un brouhaha assourdissant se fit entendre malgré tout, tout le monde put entendre la réflexion de Deathmask. « Ah bah oui il fait bien parti de la famille d'Aiolia. »

« S'il vous plait, chevaliers. » rappela à l'ordre le pope. Le silence revint rapidement.

Le jeune homme blond ressemblant à Shun se mit au côté de son ami. « Mon nom est Ryo, chevalier d'or du verseau. Fils de Shun et Hyoga, chevaliers divins. »

« Comment ? » fit Hyoga éberlué. Tout le monde se tourna vers les prétendus parents qui comme à leurs habitudes étaient côtes à côtes. « Il doit y avoir une erreur. » tenta le cygne.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse ce vaurien toucher à mon petit frère. » fit Ikki en colère, ce mettant entre les deux amis.

« Ta petite sœur, tu veux dire. » fit Milo ironiquement. Camus jeta un regard froid à son amant, le scorpion baissa la tête, malheureux d'avoir contrarié le verseau.

Shun posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikki. « On n'aurait pas pu garder ce secret éternellement Nissan. » Shun se rapprocha de Hyoga et prit sa main qu'il posa sur son cœur. « Excuse moi de t'avoir menti mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes si tu savais la vérité. »

« Apparemment il ne t'en voudra pas puisqu'il va te faire un gosse. » se mit à rire Deathmask.

Aphrodite donna un grand coup de poing dans les côtes du cancer. « Tais toi un peu. » Tout le monde entendit le grognement en guise de réponse de l'Italien. Hyoga ne répondit pas il semblait hypnotisé par les yeux d'Andromède.

Finalement c'est Saga qui rompit le silence. « Bon d'accord grosso modo vous êtes notre descendance. Toi tu es le futur fils de Milo et toi de Camus. » Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent avec un air gêné.

« Mon nom est Wolfgang mais tout le monde m'appelle Wolfy je suis le chevalier d'or du lion et voici Lee, chevalier d'or du scorpion. » dit il en montrant son ami ressemblant à Camus.

« Et vous deux les jumeaux votre papa c'est qui ? C'est Saga ou c'est Kanon. » fit légèrement gâteux Shaka.

L'un des jumeaux se tourna vers Wolfy pas content du tout. « Tu trouves qu'on ressemble à Saga ou à Kanon toi ? »

« Voyons Vlad. » fit en souriant Wolfy.

L'autre jumeau se baissa et posa un genou à terre comme ses aînés. « Veuillez excusez mon frère. Et malgré tout le respect que je porte à nos maîtres, nous ne sommes pas leur fils. »

Saga poussa un soupir soulagé. « Ah, je me disais aussi. » Cela lui évitait une scène de Shaka ce soir.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Camus avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Leur époque est menacée, leurs pères c'est à dire vous, les ont envoyés ici pour les protéger. » expliqua le pope.

« Attendez, attendez il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine. » demanda Aiolia. « Vous dites être des chevaliers d'or mais normalement nous le sommes à vie et donc si vous portez nos armures c'est que nous sommes morts. »

C'est Wolfy qui apparemment était l'aîné du petit groupe qui répondit. « Euh en fait non dans notre époque vous êtes toujours en vie, mais la configuration du sanctuaire a été modifié. »

« Modifié ? Comment ça ? » interrogea Shaka.

« Eh bien vous avez eut de l'avancement. » expliqua Guido.

« Ce n'est pas très clair. » fit Mu gentiment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas trop en dire, c'est déjà assez dangereux pour nous comme pour vous que vous ayez connaissance de notre existence. » expliqua Lee.

« Ah bon. Pourquoi ? » demanda curieux Aphrodite.

« Eh bien imaginons, que ma mère soit tombée enceinte par accident. » commença le futur enfant de Marine. « Et qu'en apprenant ça elle décide de faire plus attention, je ne naîtrais pas. »

« Cela m'étonnerait, tu es là. » fit Shura en montrant le ventre légèrement arrondi de Marine.

« Euh non. » fit gêné Guido. « C'est ma sœur qui va naître. »

« Ta sœur. » fit abasourdi Aiolia. « On va avoir plusieurs enfants ? » demanda t il, ne se sentant déjà pas prêt pour assumer celui qui allait arrivé.

« Oui, j'ai quatre sœurs aînées. »

« Quatre. » insista Milo. Aiolia les yeux dans le vague, se mit à regarder sa main droite. Milo s'approcha de lui. « Oui mon ami cela veut dire que tu vas avoir 5 enfants. » murmura t il.

Deathmask s'approcha et regarda la main, également hypnotisé. « Tu as eut raison de lui conseiller un bus. » tout aussi estomaqué que ses deux amis.

« Je crois que nous avons eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Nous en reparlerons demain il se fait tard. » coupa le pope. « Je propose que chaque pères hébergent leur futur fils, quand aux jumeaux ils iront avec leur maîtres. » L'un des jumeaux marmonna quelque chose. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Dohko.

« Moi aussi je préférerai allez avec mon père. »

« Je t'en prie Vlad ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices. » fit Wolfy.

« Et pourquoi toi tu as le droit d'aller avec papa et pas moi ? » cria l'enfant. Tout le monde se figea.

Aiolia se tourna vers Milo. « Je ne suis pas le seul à qui un bus profiterait. »

Wolfy se tourna vers son père. « Excuse le. Tu aurais de la place pour nous trois dans ton temple ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Euh bon Vlad et Ilia dormiront dans mon lit et si cela ne te dérange pas Wolfy nous partagerons le canapé lit. »

« C'est très bien. » répondit Wolfy.

« Tu aurais un truc à manger ? » demanda Vlad avec une petite grimace.

« Sert toi. Prends ce que tu veux. Je vais aller faire les lits. »

Milo parti dans la chambre accompagné de Wolfy et Ilia qui avaient suivi silencieusement. Ils commencèrent à faire le lit, Ilia toujours muet passant les draps et les taies d'oreiller. Un silence pesant c'était installé dans la pièce. Un grand fracas retenti dans la cuisine. « C'est bon, j'ai rien. » hurla Vlad.

« Casse pas tout. » fit Wolfy en jetant un petit sourire à Milo.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » demanda le scorpion.

« J'ai 16 ans et les jumeaux presque 10. »

« Tu es bien calme. » demanda le scorpion à Ilia. Le concerné rougit.

« C'est le plus calme, c'est lui qui ressemble le plus à notre mère. » Milo détourna la tête ne voulant pas montrer sa tristesse à ses futurs enfants. 'Leur mère' cela signifiait qu'un jour Camus et lui se sépareront, ils auraient une vie différentes, des femmes, des enfants. Il se ressaisi.

« Vous vous entendez bien avec Lee, Guido et Ryo ? » Ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était avec Lee, le fils de Camus.

« Oui, on nous appelle les inséparables on est toujours ensembles tout les 6. »

« Pourtant vous devez avoir des caractères bien opposés. »

« Lee te ressemble beaucoup. » dit tout doucement Ilia puis il se mit à rougir.

« C'est normal c'est un scorpion comme toi. » rattrapa Wolfy.

Vlad passa la tête à travers la porte. « Papa tu aimes toujours les sandwichs moutarde ? »

« Les sandwichs moutarde ? C'est quoi ? » demanda le scorpion.

Vlad prit un petit air déçu. « Bah c'est un sandwich avec de la moutarde, des rillettes et des tomates. » fit gêné le jumeau. « C'est toi qui les fait d'habitude. »

« Je ne connais pas mais fait les, si j'aime ça plus tard j'aimerai ça maintenant. »

« D'accord. » cria Vlad en retournant dans la cuisine en courant.

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine est mangèrent les sandwichs que Milo trouva délicieux. Vlad passa tout le repas à raconter des anecdotes. Milo remarqua que de temps en temps Wolfy retenait Vlad de ne pas en dire trop. « Bon il se fait tard on va aller se coucher. » fit finalement Wolfy.

Ilia regarda tout autour de lui inquiet. « Wolfy !! » fit suppliant le jumeau.

« Oui je sais Ilia, cette nuit tu devras dormir sans. »

Vlad attrapa son jumeau. « C'est moi qui te protégerais cette nuit. » fit il pour le rassuré. Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la chambre.

« De quoi Ilia à peur ? » demanda le scorpion.

« De rien, mais comme nous tous il a ses habitudes pour dormir. A notre époque il dort avec un vieux pull à toi que notre mère t'a offert mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas encore fait. »

« Je peux lui prêter un de mes pulls s'il veut. »

« C'est gentil mais c'est un pull un peu spécial, il est 10 fois trop grand même pour toi. Avant sa naissance vous l'utilisiez comme couverture pour nos soirées télé. Vous nous emmitoufliez dedans pour pas qu'on prenne froid. »

« Je vois. » fit avec un sourire rassurant le scorpion.

Wolfy regarda également autour de lui espérant sûrement retrouver quelque chose du futur. « Euh Nanny ne dort pas ici ? » demanda t il hésitant.

« Nanny ? Bah elle reste la plupart du temps avec Camus. » fit étonné le scorpion.

« Ah oui, je suis idiot. » répondit avec un petit rire gêné Wolfy.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Milo alla ouvrir devant lui se trouvait Camus, il n'avait pas l'air très content, Nanny était derrière lui. « Lee m'a dit que tes fils avaient l'habitude de dormir avec Nanny, et que sûrement les jumeaux ne pourraient pas dormir sans elle. Alors je te l'ai amené. » fit Camus.

« Merci c'est gentil. Cela se passe bien avec lui ? »

« Oui, mais il me paraît bizarre. Il refuse de me parler de sa mère. »

Milo fit un petit sourire à son amant. « Ne le brusque pas. Si ça se trouve tu ne la connais même pas encore. »

Camus regarda derrière Milo pour être sûr que l'un de ses fils ne puisse entendre. « Non mais tu te rends compte. C'est une blague. Moi. Avoir un enfant. Avec une femme. »

Milo prit la main de Camus comme un signe amical alors qu'il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras. « Je t'en prie Camus, cela fait tellement mal. Je ne peux pas imaginer notre futur séparé. »

« Nos fils ont l'air d'être amis et toi et moi également dans le futur. Je trouverais ce qui c'est passé. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. Nanny tu restes avec Milo. »

Nanny regarda Camus s'éloigner puis rentra dans la maison une fois que le verseau avait disparu.

Wolfy eut l'air extrêmement soulagé de voir la tigresse. « Vlad !! Ilia !! Il y a Nanny. » cria t il. Les deux jumeaux entrèrent en bourrasque dans le salon. Ilia se jeta au cou de l'animal. Nanny grogna n'étant pas habitué à ça mais ne fit aucun geste qui risquerait de blesser l'enfant.

« Vous êtes de vieux amis ? » demanda Milo.

« Oui. Un soir vous êtes parti à une soirée. Vlad et Ilia ne marchaient même pas. C'était dans un temple à côté alors cela ne craignait rien et puis ils dormaient. Mais quand vous êtes rentrés ils n'étaient plus dans leur lit. Ils étaient partis en expéditions à quatre pattes. Nanny les as suivi, ils se sont vite épuisés et se sont endormis plus bas dans les escaliers à même le sol. Nanny leur a offert la chaleur de son corps et les a protégé jusqu'à ce que vous les retrouviez. Depuis ils dorment toujours avec. »

Milo ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Et alors Lily, elle reste toujours avec Lee ? »

« Oui. Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Vlad.

« Il avait l'air très heureux de la retrouver tout à l'heure. »

Le visage des trois garçons s'assombrit. « Elle est morte en nous protégeant. » fit Wolfy. « Lee était très triste. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je t'assure c'est bizarre. » fit Shaka à Saga. « Ils n'ont aucuns cosmos. Comment des chevaliers d'or peuvent ils ne pas avoir de cosmos ? »

« Peut être que leur cosmos est différent et donc tu n'as pas réussi à le repérer. » répondit Mu.

« Ils viennent d'une autre époque, pas d'une autre planète. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. »

« Laisse les un peu tranquille. Ils ont l'air d'être assez déstabilisés Ils ne savaient pas que leurs pères les enverraient ici. » répondit calmement Saga.

« Je plains Camus et Milo. Ils doivent souffrir. » continua Mu.

« Dire que tout le monde les imaginaient finir leur jours ensembles. » soupira Shaka. « Par contre je suis soulagé que les jumeaux ne soient pas tes fils. » dit il en se serrant près de son amant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Lee prit Ilia dans ses bras. « Ça va ? Tu as quand même réussi à dormir ? »

Le jumeau se serra un peu plus contre lui. « Oui, merci de lui avoir demandé de nous prêter Nanny. »

« De rien. »

« Vous devriez faire attention. » commença Guido. « Shaka a essayé de lire nos cosmos. »

« Mince. » répondit Wolfy. « Interdiction d'utiliser son cosmos. C'est compris ? » Les jumeaux et Lee acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Il est toujours aussi emmerdant. » fit Ryo.

« Il ne nous aimait pas avant. Il ne va pas nous aimer maintenant. » répondit Guido.

« Cela fait bizarre de voir Camus comme ça. » continua Ryo.

« Tu parles. J'ai failli me trahir, hier soir. Heureusement que Saga a raccourci les présentations. » répondit Wolfy. « Et toi tête de pioche hors de question de continuer à raconter des trucs à papa. » fit l'aîné en s'adressant à Vlad. « Te connaissant tu finirais par faire une gaffe. »

« C'est même pas vrai. » fit Vlad en boudant cherchant de la place dans les bras de Lee à côté de son jumeau.

« Je croyais quand même que maman avait mis au courant papa. » fit Ryo songeur. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas au courant. »

« Cela lui a fait un choc quand tu as dit que tu étais leur fils. » répondit Wolfy.

« Oui en parlant de choc. Camus aussi on dirait que cela la pas mal retourné. » demanda Guido.

« Comment tu réagirais toi ? » fit Ryo. Guido monta les épaules et tendit les mains faisant comprendre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« J'espère que cela ne va rien changer entre eux. » fit Lee.

« Il suffit de se tenir à ce qu'on a dit, tout le monde se tait sur Camus et Milo. On n'est même pas sensé savoir qu'ils sont amants. » fit Wolfy. « Espérons que nos parents vont rapidement arranger les choses à la maison et venir nous chercher. »

« C'est bizarre. » fit Lee. « Je les avaient imaginés plus puissant que ça quand même. Ils ne savent même pas bloquer leurs cosmos. »

« Ouep je pourrais battre Camus sans aucune difficulté ici. » fit Ryo.

« Ils ont combattus que pour la première guerre sainte. Le sanctuaire à encore sont aspect rectiligne . . . » commença Wolfy.

« Et Athéna n'est même pas encore revenue. » fit Ryo.

« Attendez cela veut dire que les spectres n'en sont qu'à leur deuxième résurrection ? » s'étonna Guido. « Ils sont très loin du niveau qu'on leur connaît alors. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo couru pour arriver à la hauteur du verseau. « Camus !! » L'interpellé se retourna, Milo lui attrapa le bras. « Il faut que je te parle de toute urgence. » Il emmena Camus dans un coin désert et plaqua le Français contre la falaise. « Tu m'as manqué. » fit il juste avant de l'embrasser.

Camus répondit au baiser de son amant mais lorsque celui ci lâcha sa bouche pour descendre jusqu'au cou Camus tourna la tête. « Arrête Milo. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« On a tout notre temps, ils sont partis s'amuser aux arènes. » répliqua le scorpion sans lâcher le verseau.

Milo réussit à enlever le tee-shirt du Français sans qu'il fasse trop d'histoire, rassuré Milo se mit à lécher le torse de son amant voluptueusement. Camus ferma les yeux avec force se faisant violence pour ne pas pleurer. 'Une dernière fois' se disait il, 'une dernière fois'. Milo s'arrêta d'un coup, Camus ouvrit les yeux.

Milo l'observait avec un petit air déçu. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça ici, mais j'ai peur qu'on nous remarque si on va aux temples. »

Camus attrapa la nuque au scorpion et le força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Milo ne se fit pas prier, il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui caressant le torse puis Camus se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille. « Une dernière fois. » murmura Camus. « Une dernière fois. » souffla t-il dans son oreille.

« Quoi ? » demanda Milo étonné en se dégageant.

« Nous ne pouvons plus être amants Milo. Toi et moi allons avoir une vie complètement différente de ce que nous avions imaginés. »

Milo donna une gifle à Camus, la tête de ce dernier parti vers le côté Camus resta comme ça les larmes coulant par terre. « Tu cherchais une excuse pour me quitter et tu as trouvé celle là. C'est ça ? » Le verseau ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Milo le prit par les épaules et le secoua. « Réponds moi. » hurla le scorpion.

Camus leva la tête il ne pleurait plus, son visage c'était refermé comme s'il allait mener un combat. « Je préfère te quitter aujourd'hui et maintenant. » fit il d'une voix forte. « Je refuse de te voir débarquer un beau matin avec une femme et un gosse. »

Milo prit par la main le menton de Camus et le monta. « Mais toi aussi tu en as eut un de môme. Ne me rejette pas toute la faute Camus. »

« C'est ton fils le plus âgé, c'est donc toi qui a tout cassé. »

Milo relâcha violemment Camus qui se cogna contre la falaise, Milo se baissa il paraissait être extrêmement en colère, il attrapa le tee-shirt de Camus et le lui lança à la figure. « Très bien. Je te laisse. Ne t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole, Camus. Je te laisse avec ton fils et tes tigres, ils te suffiront amplement. Tu n'as jamais eut besoin d'amants de toute façon. Retourne vivre en Sibérie ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. » Milo partit sans se retourner.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Lee frappa à la porte de la maison du verseau. « Entrez. » Il ouvrit la porte, à l'intérieur se trouvait Camus et Aphrodite qui discutaient.

« Coucou, euh . . . »

« Tu peux rentrer. » fit Camus. « Tu es ici chez toi. » répondit il d'un air sévère.

Lee eut un petit sourire. « Techniquement, j'habite dans la maison du scorpion. »

Aphrodite rit. « Ah oui, c'est vrai tu es scorpion. Comment est Milo comme maître ? Il a toujours refusé d'avoir des élèves jusqu'à maintenant il se disait trop gamin lui même. »

« Euh . . . » Lee semblait gêné. « Il est très bien, mais en fait pour des questions pratique ce n'est pas lui qui a été mon maître. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Camus dont la curiosité avait été éveillé.

« Enfin si, il l'a été, sans vraiment l'être. » s'embrouilla Lee. Il joignit ses mains dans le dos et eut un petit rire espiègle. Camus écarquilla les yeux.

Aphrodite à côté ne put s'empêcher de parler. « Oh !! Tu as vu ? Il fait comme Milo. »

« Comme Milo ? » s'inquiéta Lee en refaisant passé ses bras devant et tentant de cacher son malaise.

« Oui. » rit le saint du poisson. « Il a le même genre de réaction quand il est mal à l'aise. »

Lee rougit. « Mais euh . . .non, je euh . . . » bredouilla t il.

« Ça, par contre c'est plutôt du Camus. » continua à rire Aphrodite.

« Arrête de le taquiner. » fit Camus. « Pourquoi Milo n'as pas été ton professeur ? » insista t il.

Lee eut un petit geste de la main. « Ce n'est pas important. En fait j'ai eut plusieurs maîtres. »

Aphrodite pouffa et imita le petit geste de la main. « Ça aussi c'est du Camus. » Le poisson se leva et s'approcha de lui, il l'observa en silence. « Il te ressemble beaucoup. Mais il n'a pas tes yeux et ses cheveux sont plus clairs. »

Camus se rapprocha. « Comment est ta mère ? »

« Très belle. » se dépêcha de répondre Lee.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Comment est elle physiquement ? »

« Elle a ta taille. »

« Mais encore ? » incita Aphrodite en voyant que Lee n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de continuer. « C'est un chevalier ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Camus.

« Parce que si je réponds oui, vous allez imaginer que c'est Shina ou June alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Donc c'est un chevalier mais ce n'est ni Shina, ni June. » récapitula Aphrodite.

« Ni Marine, ni Shun. » ajouta Lee.

« C'est qui alors ? Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes chevaliers au sanctuaire. » s'impatienta Camus.

« Pour le moment. » fit avec un petit air mystérieux Lee.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors Ryo que dirais tu d'un combat contre moi ? » demanda Hyoga. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

« Je préfèrerais pas. » répondit calmement le futur saint du verseau.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Shun.

« Vous serez peut être déçu. »

« C'est Camus ou c'est moi qui a été ton maître ? » demanda le Russe.

« Les deux. »

« Alors cela m'étonnerait que tu nous déçoivent. » répondit avec un grand sourire Andromède.

Ryo se tourna vers Wolfy qui était assis avec les jumeaux. Wolfy lui envoya télépathiquement. 'Vas y, toi cela craint pas. Mais ne montre pas ta vraie puissance. Reste à leur niveau.'

Mu se pencha sur Kanon. « Je te pari tout ce que tu veux que Wolfy vient d'envoyer un message télépathique à Ryo. Mais j'ai été incapable de l'intercepter. »

« Tu rigoles. » demanda Kanon.

« Non, Shaka a raison il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces gamins. » Le combat entre les deux chevaliers du froid fut impressionnant la plupart des spectateurs s'évadèrent au bout de quelques minutes la température ayant beaucoup trop baissé pour des chevaliers étant habitués à la chaleur méditerranéenne. Finalement Hyoga utilisa un puissant cercle de glace pour immobiliser Ryo, ce dernier ne se dégagea pas laissant son père gagner le combat. « Il l'a laissé gagné. » fit Mu à Kanon. « Il aurait put briser le cercle de glace. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Kanon.

« Regarde Hyoga est essoufflé de son combat, Ryo n'a même pas une goutte de sueur. »

« Avec le froid qu'il fait c'est normal. » rit Kanon.

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas normal. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était dans son temple entrain de mettre dans un carton toutes les affaires qui appartenaient au verseau. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, mais Camus l'avait foutu en rogne à être prêt comme ça du jour au lendemain à stopper net leur aventure.

D'accord peut être leur avenir n'était pas de finir leurs jours ensembles mais ils leur restaient peut être de belles années. Milo était persuadé qu'il aimerait Camus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Il devait y avoir une explication au fait qu'ils aient tout les deux eut des enfants chacun de leur côté. Une très longue séparation ou bien ils avaient disparus et chacun croyait que l'autre était mort.

Milo soupira, il regarda le contenu du carton qu'allait il en faire ? Les rendre à Camus coupant net tout lien avec lui, tout brûler cela lui évitera de voir le verseau, mettre au fond d'un placard et oublier. Finalement Milo ressorti un par un chaque objets et les remit là ou le verseau les avaient abandonnés.

Alors qu'il était encore entrain de remettre les derniers objets. Vlad et Ilia rentrèrent.

« On est allé se baigner c'était génial tu aurais du venir. » dit Ilia enthousiaste.

« Cela ne me disait rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Vlad.

« Du ménage. »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air étonné. « D'habitude c'est maman qui fait le ménage. » expliqua Ilia.

Milo ouvrit les bras. « Bah oui mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas là. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Avec un air espiègle Vlad attrapa un tapis et se mit à le secouer. « On va t'aider. » fit il en riant. Milo s'empressa d'attraper Vlad par les aisselles et le mettre à la porte.

« Un tapis ça se secoue dehors. » expliqua Milo.

« D'accord. » continua de rire Vlad en secouant le tapis. Ilia en avait profité pour prendre un balai.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon je vous aient convoqués pour savoir ce que nous allons faire, inutile de mêler les autres saints à cette histoire qui est plutôt disons . . . familiale. » commença le pope.

Camus et Lee qui étaient arrivés les premiers étaient devant le pope avec à côté Shun, Hyoga et Ryo. Marine et Aiolia étaient juste derrière avec Guido. Par contre Milo c'était mis tout au fond de la salle ne se sentant pas prêt à se retrouver à proximité du verseau, ses trois fils étaient restés à ses côtés. Milo observait Camus de loin, comme toujours le verseau avait ce visage impassible quelque soit la situation, mais le scorpion connaissait sur les bouts des doigts son amant, un geste, une façon de parler lui permettait de savoir s'il allait bien. Il était légèrement content Camus avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. A sa façon de marcher il avait remarqué son air épuisé cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ses yeux étaient rouges sans doute pleurait il seul dans un coin une fois sûr que personne ne le verrait. Milo maudit Camus et sa fierté il aurait suffi qu'il vienne en s'excusant et il lui aurait ouvert les bras.

Ilia qui était à côté de lui l'observa. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le scorpion avec un ton rassurant.

« Tu n'es pas ami avec Camus ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » Ilia s'éloigna de son père et ses frères et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au devant de la salle. Arrivé près de Lee il lui prit la main, les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard complice.

« Ilia est très proche de Lee. » expliqua Wolfy.

« Ah non. » protesta Vlad. Wolfy et Milo qui n'avaient pas suivi les recommandations du pope jetèrent un regard étonné au reste des occupants de la salle qui s'étaient retournés vers eux à l'exclamation du jumeau. « J'ai pas du tout envie d'aller à l'école moi. » continua Vlad.

« On ne te demande pas ton avis. » répondit d'un ton autoritaire le pope. « Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous devez aller à l'école. »

« Mais pourquoi ma . . . » Wolfy jeta un regard froid à Vlad qui se reprit aussitôt. « C'est toujours Camus qui nous a fait la classe pourquoi on peut pas continuer ainsi ? »

« A tout les 6 ? » s'étonna le pope. « Vous êtes tous d'âges différents. »

« Vlad dit la vérité. Camus ayant fait entièrement l'éducation d'Isaak et de Hyoga seul, vous aviez considéré que c'était le plus apte à nous faire la classe. » expliqua Wolfy.

« Mais Mu aussi nous fait la classe. » continua Ilia.

« En fait vous avez tous étés nos professeurs chacun nous donnant des cours dans le domaine qu'il excellait. » expliqua Lee.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans une école avec une maîtresse vieille, moche et acariâtre. » reprit Vlad.

Milo prit la défense des enfants. « Nous avons toujours fait l'éducation des futurs saints nous même, je ne voit pas pourquoi cela changerait. »

« Et puis de toute façon Papa et Maman vont bientôt venir nous chercher. Hein Wolfy ? » fit Vlad sûr de lui.

Wolfy fit un sourire. « Je suis l'aîné je peux faire la classe au plus jeunes avec Guido provisoirement. »

« Donc Guido à 16 ans comme toi, Lee à 14 ans et Ryo 13 et les jumeaux 9 ans. » énuméra le pope.

« Presque 10. » cria Vlad.

« Tu arrêtes de m'interrompre petit chenapan. Tu es bien le fils de Milo. » Vlad répondit par un immense sourire séducteur.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était dans son temple il en sortait peu ces derniers temps n'ayant pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à face avec Camus. Lorsqu'il entendit gratter à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la porte que Lily rentra dans la pièce en lui faisant la fête.

« Coucou Lily. Tu vas bien ma belle ? » demanda le scorpion en caressant la tête de la petite tigresse.

Milo allait refermer la porte quand. « Hum Bonjour. » Milo pâlit pendant deux secondes il avait crut que c'était Camus mais en fait il s'agissait de Lee.

« Bonjour. Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu. » répondit le scorpion une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave. »

« Les garçons sont partis. Mais j'ignore où. »

« Oui je sais. J'étais avec eux. J'en reviens. »

« Ah. » Milo se rendit compte qu'ils étaient restés sur le pas de la porte. « Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose de très frais si tu as. »

« Je n'ai que du jus d'orange à température du réfrigérateur, mais on peut y mettre quelques glaçons. » Lee rit à cette phrase complètement loufoque. « Tu ne souffres pas trop de la chaleur ? »

« Non, ça va j'y suis plus habitué que Ryo. »

« Oui, Ryo ne doit pas se sentir très bien avec ce temps et Camus non plus. »

« Et Hyoga. »

Milo rit. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le pays idéal pour nos chevaliers de glace. »

Lee rit à la remarque puis prit un air sérieux. « Tu t'es disputé avec Camus ? »

Milo ne savait pas quoi répondre, finalement il préféra rester vague. « Ne t'inquiète pas cela va sûrement s'arranger. »

Lee prit un air triste que Milo avait vu que très rarement chez le verseau. « Il ne faut pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de nous. »

Le scorpion riva ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent. « Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. »

« Physiquement mais niveau caractère c'est plutôt à toi que je ressemble. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal influencé en tant que maître. »

« Moi j'en suis très fier. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus assis à la table de l'Isba écrivait sur un feuille de papier blanc une fois la page rempli au tiers il froissa et déchira le papier. « Stupide, stupide. »

Il regarda Nanny allongée à ses pieds semblant dormir. Il avait fait ce qu'avait demandé Milo il était revenu ici à l'Isba. Il ne rentrait que de temps en temps pour s'occuper de son fils. Son fils, Camus s'en aurait arraché les cheveux. Il détestait ce gamin qui lui rappelait sa faute et qui lui ressemblait tellement mais il haïssait encore plus ce Wolfy et les jumeaux qui étaient la preuve de l'infidélité du scorpion. Ce n'était peut être pas encore le cas mais il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre Milo retournerait vers les femmes.

« Oh oui Camus tu as été stupide de croire en l'amour de Milo. » Pourtant le scorpion semblait tellement sincère, tellement fragile lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Ces trois années qu'ils avaient passés heureux ensembles n'avaient ils été qu'un mensonge ?

Camus prit une grande inspiration et reprit un bout de papier blanc. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui c'était passé. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances Milo avait eut cet enfant. Les jumeaux semblaient fragiles et facilement influençable ce ne serait pas dur de les faire raconter leur histoire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Lee dans les bras de Wolfy pleurait abondamment. « Ils ne vont pas venir nous chercher hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Lee, s'il te plait il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Il faut qu'on tienne le coup pour les jumeaux. »

Lee se redressa et essuya ses larmes sur son bras. « Oui, mais Vlad est persuadé qu'ils vont venir. »

« Je sais, par contre Ilia se doute. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Ils se détestent. »

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour les remettre ensemble, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé. »

Lee renifla bruyamment tentant d'empêcher les larmes de couler de nouveau. « Camus nous déteste, je l'ai senti dans son cosmos. »

« Je l'ai senti aussi, heureusement que les jumeaux sont encore un peu trop jeunes pour ressentir ça. »

Lee eut un petit sourire timide. « Et si ont les rendaient jaloux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te rappelles de notre jeu ? »

Wolfy fit un grand sourire à Lee. « Cela peut marcher. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo marchait sur la plage avec Lily, Lee lui avait confié, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Lily était très attachée à Milo dans le futur. Elle l'écoutait au doigt et à l'œil comme Nanny faisait avec Camus.

« Milo ! ! » L'interpellé se retourna derrière lui arrivait Mu, Saga, Shaka et Kanon.

« On vous voit pas souvent en ce moment Camus et toi. Vos enfants vous prennent tant de temps que ça ? » demanda Mu gentiment.

« J'ignore ce que fait Camus, mais c'est vrai que les jumeaux ont besoins de beaucoup d'attention. »

Ces quatre compagnons eurent un regard inquiet, Milo était persuadés qu'ils étaient au courant pour eux, même s'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cela devaient leur brûler les lèvres de demander. Mais finalement Mu évita soigneusement le sujet. « Ils font des progrès ? »

« Aucune idée, c'est Wolfy qui s'en occupe. »

« C'est bizarre j'ai proposé au pope et à Wolfy de continuer l'entraînement des jumeaux mais ils ont refusés. » expliqua Saga.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont bizarres avec ses garçons, je pense que Dohko nous cache certaines choses. » dit Mu.

« Les garçons ? Bizarres ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Milo plus qu'étonné.

« As tu déjà ressenti leurs cosmos ? » demanda Mu

« Il n'ont aucuns cosmos. » répondit Shaka avant que Milo réponde.

« Le seul à qui ont a ressenti le cosmos c'est Ryo quand il c'est entraîné avec Hyoga. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. » murmura Milo.

« Comment ? » demanda Kanon.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on ne sentait pas leur cosmos mais maintenant que vous le dites. »

« Le cosmos de Ryo était bizarre. » fit Mu pensif.

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Milo curieux.

« Il donnait l'impression de se limiter et puis c'était comme si ce n'était pas son propre cosmos. »

« Là tu divagues un peu Mu. » fit Kanon.

Mu haussa les épaules, légèrement vexé. « Et ils parlent souvent par télépathie lorsque nous sommes là mais je n'arrive pas à intercepter. »

« Attends !! Tu es entrain de dire que des adolescents arrive à contrer tes pouvoirs télépathiques ? » demanda Milo étonné.

« Oui et sans aucune difficulté. »

« C'est assez incroyable, je te l'accorde. Et moi j'ai vraiment tout fait pour entrer dans leur cosmos sans succès. » fit Shaka.

« Il y a d'autres trucs légèrement bizarre. » fit Saga. « Par exemple Lee n'appelle jamais Camus 'Papa' alors que les 5 autres le font tout le temps avec vous. »

« Peut être que Camus n'aime pas qu'il l'appelle 'Papa'. » tenta Kanon.

« Et tu ne trouves pas que Lee est vachement proche de Wolfy et des jumeaux. Avec Ryo et Guido on voit que ce n'est que de l'amitié mais avec eux on dirait qu'il y a plus. »

« Je vois que vous les avez bien observés. » fit Milo légèrement mécontent.

« Ils sont intrigants. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors tu sors je veux voir. » fit Hyoga impatient.

« Euh elle ne me va pas. » répondit Shun derrière le rideau.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Shun sorti la tête mais continua à cacher son corps avec le rideau. « Je t'assure elle est beaucoup trop courte. »

« C'est une jupe c'est fait exprès. » Hyoga entra dans la cabine avec Shun. « Mais si elle te va bien. Dis toi que c'est comme un short. »

« Je préfère qu'on aille acheter un short alors. »

Hyoga rit déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres d'Andromède. « D'accord on va aller en acheter mais tu prends cette jupe. »

« Je ne te plais pas comme je suis ? » demanda plaintivement Andromède.

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Je t'aimais même quand je croyais que tu étais un garçon. Mais je veux que tu sois bien dans ta peau. »

« Moi je suis bien avec toi. »

« Dans ce cas, si elle ne te plait pas ne la prends pas. »

« Je vais quand même la prendre peut être que je m'y habituerais. »

« Tu es magnifique. » dit Hyoga juste avant d'embrasser Andromède.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Milo rentra chez lui pensif ce que venait de lui dire ces amis était franchement inquiétant

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews. Je réponds pas aux questions qu'on m'a posé car je veux vous laisser découvrir par vous-même. C'est tellement plus agréable d'avoir la surprise. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès des fans du couple IkkixHyoga, cette fois ce sera du HyogaxShun et je suppose que vous avez tous compris pourquoi maintenant. Lol. Pour me faire pardonner, vous avez droit à une nouvelle fic, où bien entendu, le couple IkkixHyoga est la vedette. Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir. Bye Venda

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Milo rentra chez lui pensif ce que venait de lui dire ces amis était franchement inquiétant. Il n'avait remarqué aucunes des choses qu'ils avaient dit, croyant sur parole les enfants. Tout les enfants d'ailleurs étaient chez lui assis à genoux par terre. Ils ce réfugiaient souvent ici. Cela devait être un des rares endroits ou ils ne se sentaient pas rejetés. Shun et Hyoga ne devait pas être contre leur présence mais ils étaient au tout début de leur liaison et donc devaient aimer rester en tête à tête. Marine et Aiolia étaient dans leur période bébé. Quant à Camus . . .

« Lee ton père n'est pas là ? » demanda Milo.

« Euh non il est reparti à l'Isba. »

Le scorpion regarda attentivement les enfants, ils jouaient aux cartes mais beaucoup trop sagement à son goût ils étaient tout les six silencieux. Ilia était dans les bras de Lee et Vlad dans ceux de Wolfy. Lily après avoir jouée quelques temps à ses pieds se dirigea vers les enfants. Aucuns des enfants ne fut étonné de sa présence Lily fit le tour passant devant tout le monde puis s'assis face à Ilia et Lee en miaulant.

Milo s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. « Lily, viens Lily, viens ma belle. » La tigresse voyant que les enfants n'avaient pas l'intention de s'occuper d'elle pour le moment monta sur le canapé et ronronna sous les caresses du scorpion. « A quoi vous jouez ? »

« Au menteur. » répondit distraitement Ryo.

Milo était abasourdi. « Euh on parle quand on joue au menteur, non ? »

Ilia prit une carte dans le jeu. Et la posa sur le tas. « Carreau. » dit il d'une voix forte.

« Menteur. » fit Guido tout sourire.

« Hé on a dit qu'on lisait pas. » s'offusqua Vlad.

« Qu'on lisait pas ? » s'étonna Milo.

« Guido triche tout le temps. » continua Vlad.

« Non, je n'ai pas triché. Mais Ilia l'a pensé tellement fort que j'ai lu malgré moi. »

« Vous pouvez lire dans l'esprit de l'autre ? » demanda Milo tout retourné.

« Bah oui, t'y arrive pas toi ? » s'étonna Vlad.

« Euh non, j'ai jamais lu dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. »

« C'est une technique que tu as apprit plus tard je crois. » expliqua Wolfy. « C'est Camus et toi qui nous l'ont enseignés. »

« Ah. Vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit alors ? » s'inquiéta le scorpion.

« Oui, mais on ne le fait pas. Tu nous as toujours dit que c'était mal de le faire contre quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. »

« Ouf. » répondit avec une petite tête dramatique Milo.

« En fait c'est un menteur un peu spécial auquel on joue tu nous l'as apprit pour qu'on arrive à bloquer notre esprit face à des adversaires. »

« En fait vous vous entraîner pour qu'on ne puisse pas lire vos émotions ? »

« C'est ça. » répondit Lee.

« Et dites moi il y a plusieurs personnes que cela inquiète nous ne ressentons aucuns cosmos chez vous pour des chevaliers d'or c'est assez déstabilisant. »

Tous les enfants se regardèrent mais personne ne répondit. Finalement Wolfy se tourna vers Milo. « Il s'agit aussi d'une technique que tu ne connais pas encore, nous bloquons entièrement nos cosmos pour ne pas nous faire repérer. »

« De quoi ou de qui avez vous peur ? » demanda le Grec.

« Euh c'est plutôt l'inverse. » expliqua Ryo. Encore une fois Milo était dubitatif que voulait il dire par là ?

Wolfy resta silencieux puis déterminé il commença à parler. « Nous ne voulons pas vous faire peur, notre niveau est supérieur au votre. »

Milo assimila les paroles, bon d'accord lui et les autres chevaliers d'or avaient évolués avec le temps et avaient transmis leur savoir aux enfants. « Ok, mais dans ce cas pourquoi on vous a envoyé à cette époque si nous sommes plus faibles que vous nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger. »

« Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Pour nos ennemis votre époque n'est d'aucun intérêt. » fit Lee.

« Je peux poser d'autres questions ? »

« Si nous pouvons y répondre, nous le feront. » répondit Ryo.

« Pourquoi n'avoir envoyés que vous 6. Guido à des sœurs et je suppose que Ryo n'est pas enfant unique. »

« Il y a deux explications à ça. Premièrement la plupart des apprentis comme Vlad et Ilia qui étaient au sanctuaire ont étés mis en sécurité avant que la bataille débute. » commença Guido.

« Mais Vlad et Ilia t'ont délibérément désobéi pour nous rejoindre. » continua Lee.

« Donc ils ne devraient pas être là. » résuma Milo. Les 4 aînés acquiescèrent et les jumeaux rougirent. « Et la deuxième explication ? »

« Tous les enfants du sanctuaire ne deviennent pas des apprentis. Jusqu'à l'age de 10 ans nous sommes élevés, éduqués et formés par nos parents une fois l'âge atteint l'enfant à le choix entre devenir un apprenti ou choisir une vie normale. » commença Wolfy.

« Allez dans une école, apprendre un métier etc. » continua Guido. « Mes sœurs ont décidées d'avoir une vie normale bien que sur les 4, 3 ont épousées des chevaliers. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'presque 10 ans'. » fit Milo en s'adressant à Vlad.

« Bah vi, Ilia et moi on a fait notre choix depuis longtemps mais le pope a refusé qu'on commence plus tôt notre entraînement avec les gémeaux. »

« C'est surtout par rapport à Ilia, le pope et toi aviez peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt. » expliqua Lee.

« Mais je veux devenir chevalier comme vous. » fit Ilia avec une petite voix.

« Et en trois ans seulement tu as réussit à atteindre le niveau requis pour devenir un chevalier d'or ? » demanda Milo étonné à Ryo.

« Euh non pendant les 10 premières années ce sont les parents qui choisissent l'apprentissage. J'ai suivi le même entraînement que Wolfy et Lee alors nous étions en avance. »

« Excuse moi mais cela me paraît bizarre que Shun et Hyoga aient insistés fortement sur ta formation de chevalier. »

« En fait c'est moi qui ait demandé à mes parents de suivre l'entraînement que Camus et toi faisiez à Wolfy et Lee. »

Milo secoua la tête. « Camus et moi. Wolfy et Lee. Nous vous entraînions ensembles ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu crois qu'elle c'est cachée ici ? » demanda Vlad

« Je sais pas, mais elle est petite. Je préfère quand elle est plus grande. » répondit Ilia.

« Je préfère l'autre temple du verseau. » fit Vlad en regardant les hautes colonnes menant jusqu'au plafond.

« Bof c'est pareil, mais ici il y a plus d'endroit pour ce cacher. »

Vlad regarda son frère avec un sourire espiègle. « Ryo et Lee connaissent pas les passages secrets de ce temple si on les trouve on pourra gagner. »

« D'accord mais il faut d'abord trouver Lily on a promis à Lee. »

« Lily ! ! Lily ! ! » appelèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit d'un coup en entendant les appelle. Camus devant eux avait une tête affreuse au point qu'Ilia se cacha derrière son frère.

« Pa . . pardon. » fit Vlad. « On savait pas que tu étais rentré on voulait pas te déranger. »

Camus esquissa un petit sourire. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois pas avoir une belle tête vu comment vous me regardez. Désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

« On va te laisser te reposer alors. » fit Ilia craintif.

Camus avança et tendit le bras. « Non restez, cela va me faire du bien de voir du monde. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposa le verseau en rentrant dans l'appartement. « Un coca bien frais cela vous tente ? »

Vlad pénétra dans l'appartement sans aucune crainte et un peu comme s'il était chez lui. « C'est vrai on a le droit ? »

« Bah oui. Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Camus.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis après une petite réflexion silencieuse c'est Ilia qui répondit. « Maman aime pas trop qu'on boive ce genre de chose, elle préfère qu'on prenne des jus de fruits. »

« Promis je n'irai pas lui dire. » Les deux jumeaux rirent. Camus sorti deux verres et les rempli puis tendit aux jumeaux.

Ilia repoussa son verre vers Camus. « Tu aurais deux pailles s'il te plait ? »

« Euh peut être. » Camus fouilla dans ses tiroirs quelques instants et finalement trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il tendit les deux pailles aux jumeaux, Ilia les attrapa et les mis dans le même verre. En même temps les deux jumeaux aspirèrent une grande gorgée. Camus les regarda faire avec fascination. « D'accord. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des vrais jumeaux. »

« Bah oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda Vlad qui trouvait la phrase de Camus bizarre.

Camus rit. « Non en fait. Vous faites rien l'un sans l'autre, vous vous habillés presque pareil. » en montrant les vêtements des jumeaux. Ilia avait un tee-shirt bleu très clair avec un short noir et Vlad un tee-shirt blanc avec un short bleu marine. « Je parie que vous dormez dans le même lit. Avec Saga et Kanon c'est facile ils bougent pas pareil, ne s'habillent pas pareil, n'ont pas la même façon de s'exprimer. Mais vous vous êtes en tout point pareil. Je suis incapable de vous différencier. »

Une petite lueur déçue passa à travers les grands yeux bleus marine des jumeaux. « Pourtant tu y arrives à notre époque. » fit timidement Ilia.

« Ah bon ? Je dois être très ami avec votre papa alors. » Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête mais ne répondirent pas. « Je ne le suis pas ? » demanda le verseau.

« Vous vous aimez beaucoup. » fini par répondre Vlad.

« Quelle drôle de réponse. » fit Camus.

Ilia releva la tête, fit un petit sourire et avec un peu plus d'assurance il dit. « Tu dis toujours que si les gens ne savent pas nous différencier c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas regarder. »

« Ah bon ? Alors je ferai un effort. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Vlad dont le visage s'illumina.

« Bah oui si nous sommes amis je peux faire ça pour vous. »

Wolfy, Lee et Ryo cachés à l'extérieur derrière le temple observaient la scène par une fenêtre. 'S'il te plait Wolfy allons les chercher.' fit suppliant Lee par télépathie.

'Non, il ne leur fera pas de mal.'

'Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens dans son cosmos.'

'Il va finir par s'en rendre compte, je vous en prie Athéna faites qu'il s'en rende compte.'

'Moi je trouve que cela saute aux yeux.' fit Ryo utilisant le même mode de communication silencieux.

'Tu sais ce que dit toujours Maman. Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.'

'Et puis c'est inimaginable pour lui.'

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? » demanda Shun à Hyoga en se redressant sur le lit.

« Euh non. Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. » Le Russe se tourna vers Andromède et la serra dans ses bras. « Mais je comprend. On attendra. On a tout notre temps. Vu comment Ryo est épanoui, on sera heureux. »

« Merci. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »

« Bon on se marie quand alors ? » fit espiègle le cygne.

Shun rougit. « Le plus tôt possible. » finit elle par répondre sur le même ton.

« J'ai quand même droit à un câlin ? »

« Bien sur. » Les deux amants se rallongèrent enlacés dans le lit. Et se mirent à discuter. « Je sais déjà qui tu vas choisir comme témoin. »

« Bah oui. C'est facile, c'est comme si c'était mon grand frère. »

« Camus sera très heureux d'accepter. J'en suis sûr. »

« Je crois même que je vais lui demander de faire tout les préparatifs avec moi, et de garder les bagues. »

« C'est une sage décision. » rit Andromède. « Mais il faudra l'aider avant, il n'a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. » fit elle sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu as remarqué ? » demanda le Russe en se redressant sur les coudes. « Je croyais être le seul à voir. »

« Il c'est disputé avec Milo. C'est ça ? »

« Je crois que Camus n'a pas supporté sa futur infidélité. »

« On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Tu ne trouves pas que . . . ? » Andromède laissa sa question en suspend.

« Je ne trouve pas que quoi ? »

« Non, rien c'est idiot. »

« Mais dit. »

« Non tu vas me traiter de fou. »

« De folle. »

« Euh oui. »

« Allez dis moi. Promis je ne te traiterais pas de folle. »

« Bon d'accord mais ce n'est qu'une impression. » Hyoga hocha la tête faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi. « Tu ne trouves pas que les jumeaux ressemble à Camus ? » Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. « Non laisse tombé c'est idiot je te l'ai dit. »

« Attends. Attends. Que veux tu dire par 'ressemble à Camus' ? »

« Je sais pas c'est pas vraiment définissable. Mais par exemple je trouve qu'ils ont les mêmes yeux. Tu sais ce bleu très profond. Et puis Vlad à beaucoup de Milo. Espiègle, fonceur, beau parleur mais à côté tu as son jumeaux Ilia, réservé, plutôt silencieux, légèrement craintif qui fait plus penser à Camus. »

« Wolfy n'arrête pas de dire que Ilia est celui qui ressemble le plus à leur mère peut être qu'inconsciemment Milo a pris une femme qui ressemblait à Camus. »

« Oui cela doit être ça l'explication. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a déclenché leur rupture dans le futur. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Milo !! Camus !! » appela Hyoga.

Milo se retourna étonné derrière lui à environ une dizaine mètres plus bas sur les marches se trouvait Camus et quelques mètres plus loin Hyoga. Milo n'avait même pas senti Camus derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines Milo aperçut une expression sur le visage du verseau mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Camus paraissait gêné. Etait ce de se retrouver là coincé entre Hyoga et lui ? Etait ce parce qu'il avait tenté de venir lui parlé et que finalement le cygne l'en empêchait ?

Hyoga arriva à hauteur de Camus et ils se mirent à discuter, régulièrement Camus jetait des regards gênés dans sa direction. Milo tourna les talons et reprit sa marche s'il ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler, il n'allait pas lui imposer sa présence.

« Eh !! » fit Hyoga en le rejoignant en courant. « Tu es bien pressé. » fit il en lui attrapant le bras et l'obligeant à lui faire face. Camus était resté au même endroit que tout à l'heure il faisait semblant de regarder le paysage en caressant lentement la tête de Nanny.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas importuner Monsieur Camus. » fit il presque dégoûté.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il faut que vous parliez tout les deux. »

« Désolé malgré mon bagou je n'aime pas parler aux murs. »

« Des fois tu dis vraiment que des conneries. » fit Hyoga qui paraissait amusé par la situation. Il tira Milo jusqu'à hauteur du verseau. Les deux amants se regardèrent gênés. « **Salut Camus.** _Bonjour Milo._ **Tu vas bien ?** _Pas trop en fait tu me manques, je n'en dors pas de la nuit._ » fit Hyoga sur le ton de la plaisanterie essayant tour à tour d'imiter les deux voix.

« Arrête. » hurla Camus au bord de l'hystérie.

« Non, je n'arrêterais pas. » fit Hyoga autoritaire. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que je me comporte comme un gamin car cette fois c'est vous qui êtes puérils. » Camus baissa la tête et se referma dans une sorte de mutisme. Milo jeta un regard à Hyoga signifiant je te l'avais bien dit. « Vous êtes pas croyable. Tu meurs, Milo te pleure pendant des mois. Tu pars en mission, il n'en dort pas pendant des semaines. Mais tu apprends par un moyen tout à fait incroyable que peut être un jour vous aurez des enfants, et tu plaques tout. Avec ton cerveau dérangé je pari que tu t'es imaginé que Milo t'avait fait un petit dans le dos. »

Milo fut étonné de voir que Hyoga connaissait si bien Camus. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait. » murmura Camus à l'intention de Hyoga. Il avait relevé la tête et parlait ses yeux fixés dans ceux du Russe comme si Milo n'était pas là. « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que sait de voir l'homme qu'on aime dans les bras d'une femme. Je ne peux pas me battre contre une femme. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. »

Milo abasourdi ne trouva même pas la force de répondre. Camus se mordit la lèvre et rebaissa la tête. Hyoga se tourna vers lui attendant une réponse de sa part. Camus avait besoin d'un intermédiaire pour parler, c'était peut être plus facile pour lui. Il pouvait faire l'effort d'essayer. Il fixa son regard dans celui de Hyoga. « Je le trouve plus beau que toutes les femmes de la terre. Je n'explique pas les enfants. J'ignore comment c'est arrivé. Mais je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui. Et pour moi cette réalité où j'ai une femme et des enfants n'est pas mon futur. »

Camus leva enfin les yeux sur lui, les larmes inondant son beau visage et Milo y retrouva cette étincelle d'amour qui rendait son visage tellement beau. Mais Milo prit peur. Devait il le prendre dans ses bras ? Camus n'allait il pas le rejeter ? « Bon tu le consoles ou ça aussi il va falloir que je le fasse à votre place. » Camus se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toujours. Milo serra fort, très fort sans doute faisait il mal au verseau mais il avait tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. « Bon bah voilà. Tout est arrangé. Pour les enfants nous avons une petite théorie. »

« Nous ? » demanda Milo sans lâcher le Français.

« Désolé. Mais pour votre bien nous en avons discuté entre nous. Mais on en parlera une autre fois vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tout les deux et surtout de vous reposer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo allongé tenait dans ses bras un Camus endormi recroquevillé comme un petit enfant. Après leur discussion avec Hyoga. Milo avait emmené Camus à l'Isba, épuisé le verseau c'était endormie dans ses bras rassuré. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Camus dormait pratiquement non stop. Hyoga était passé en coup de vent pour récupérée Nanny car Ilia ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle et avait emmené Lily, qui actuellement dormait au pied du lit. Milo se dégagea lentement et alla à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il n'y avait pas grand chose Camus avait sans doute oublié de faire les courses. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire quand il fit l'inventaire de ce qui restait. Il restait 2 petites tomates dans le bac à légume, la moitié d'un pot à rillettes et du pain de mie. Bien sur il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour assaisonner de la sauce tomate, du ketchup, de la moutarde, de la mayonnaise et il y avait même un pot de cornichons. « Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher d'où me vient cette recette de sandwich à la moutarde. » Il fit deux sandwichs pendant que passait du café. Alors que c'était presque fini Camus arriva tout ébouriffé en se frottant les yeux. « Bonjour. Assis toi et mange. » ordonna le Grec.

« Bonjour. » répondit d'une petite voix Camus tout en s'asseyant. Il regarda le sandwich avec suspicion. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Sandwich moutarde, une nouvelle recette. Goûte. »

Camus croqua délicatement dans son sandwich. « C'est pas mauvais. » dit il une fois qu'il eut avalée sa première bouchée.

« Les gosses adorent même Lee en mange souvent. »

« Ah. » fit Camus en baissant la tête.

Milo se leva et prit Camus dans ses bras. « Excuse moi. » Il berça lentement le verseau.

Camus fini par se retourner pour faire face au Grec. « Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Mais cela fait tellement mal. » Encore une fois, il était au bord des larmes.

« Oui, je sais. Moi aussi à chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai un poids sur le cœur. Mais ce n'est pas leur faute à eux. Tu n'as pas le droit de les haïr pour quelque chose que nous avons fait. »

« Je te promets de faire des efforts. »

« Merci. » Milo s'approcha du bureau de Camus dessus y était une pile de lettres toutes cachetées à son nom et à son adresse. « Qu'est que c'est ? » demanda t il curieux.

« Des lettres que j'ai écrit. Tu m'as demandé de ne plus t'adresser la parole alors j'ai écrit mais je n'ai pas eut le courage de les envoyer. »

« J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère je ne le pensais pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas risquer que tu me détestes plus si j'avais eut la faiblesse de venir te parler. »

Milo attrapa le verseau et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. « Oh Camus, reconnaître ses tords n'est pas une faiblesse. »

« Je t'aime. » murmura Camus. « Tu es ma seule faiblesse. Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas. » supplia t il en s'agrippant d'avantage.

« Jamais, jamais, jamais. »

Milo berça en silence pendant un moment le verseau celui ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'être rendormi. Milo tenta d'amener Camus jusqu'au lit sans le réveiller mais lorsqu'il se baissa pour attraper ses jambes Camus ouvrit les yeux et d'une voix plaintive. « Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois tu que je n'en ai plus envie ? »

Camus referma les yeux. « Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis que nous sommes réconciliés. »

« Tu avais besoin de te reposer. » Camus resta les yeux fermés, il semblait inquiet par la réponse du scorpion. « Et j'ai peur de te faire du mal, tu as l'air tellement fragile en ce moment. »

Camus resserra les mains qui tenaient son tee-shirt. « J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être sans vie lorsque tu n'es pas là. »

« Dans ce cas je vais te faire l'amour tout de suite. » Milo attrapa Camus comme une jeune marié et allait avancer jusqu'à la chambre.

« Non, fais moi l'amour ici et maintenant. »

Milo déposa le Français sur la table. « Là ? » demanda t il. Camus hocha de la tête. Milo déshabilla lentement le verseau tout en le caressant, chaque frôlement de vêtements était accompagné d'une douce caresse. Milo savait que Camus appréciait particulièrement. Il sourit devant le visage craintif mais heureux du verseau. Le scorpion avait l'impression de se retrouver à leur première fois sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait dans la cuisine de l'Isba. Une fois nu Camus se redressa et attrapa le bouton du pantalon du grec. Il retira un par un les boutons et glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Milo pour être prêt, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à Camus et cela lui manquait horriblement. Il ressentait comme une brûlure. Milo se dépêcha de retirer son tee-shirt, le verseau s'empressa de coller leur deux torses l'un contre l'autre, Milo debout et Camus à genoux sur la table. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les mains du Français montaient et descendaient lentement sur le torse puissant du scorpion pendant que ce dernier avait les siennes dans les creux des reins de son amant. Camus posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de Milo et se poussa.

« Rhabille toi. » demanda d'une petite voix Camus.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu sois habillé pendant que tu me feras l'amour. »

« J'aime être contre ta peau. » protesta Milo.

« Dans la position à laquelle je veux que tu me prennes tu ne le seras pas. » Milo s'exécuta légèrement déçu. Il remit son tee-shirt avec l'aide de Camus et remonta son pantalon qui était tombé à ses chevilles. Camus s'allongea sur la table et écarta les jambes pliées, les pieds sur le bord de la table. Milo les prit et posa les pieds du verseau sur ses épaules. Il s'avança lentement et allait pénétrer de la même manière le verseau. « Viens d'un coup. »

Milo était franchement étonné par ce que désirait Camus. « Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. »

« Je t'en prie. » Camus était suppliant mais ses yeux trahissaient un désir immense. Milo s'enfonça d'un grand coup de rein. Camus poussa un petit cri de douleur et se contracta de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire ? » demanda Milo les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime. » répondit Camus. Le Français remua du mieux qu'il put les hanches dans sa position ce n'était pas très facile, montrant à Milo se qu'il désirait. Milo commença son va vient. Il comprit rapidement, dans cette position, il était le dominateur absolu, Camus était entièrement à sa merci. Le fait que lui soit habillé et que Camus soit totalement nu renforçait cette impression. Cela ressemblait même à la limite à un viol. Milo secoua la tête, non c'est Camus qui avait choisi la position et ce n'est pas les soupirs de plaisirs du verseau qui allait le contredire. Pourquoi Camus avait choisi ça ? Avait il découvert que Milo aimait particulièrement les positions où le Français était faible ? Ou aimait il être dans cette position de dominé complètement dépendant de la volonté du scorpion ?

« Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser. » se lamenta le scorpion en continuant ses mouvements, ses mains tentant de caresser son amant. Entre deux soupirs de plaisirs Camus réussit à répondre par un petit sourire ironique. Il plaça son pied juste à côté de sa bouche, Milo se mit à lui sucer le gros orteil. Milo fini par agripper les hanches du Français et augmenta la cadence. Les soupirs se transformèrent en véritables cris. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour le Grec devenait rapidement hors control se souciant peu de ce qui l'entourait, mais Camus était différent. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir, malgré la grande difficulté, garder la maîtrise de son corps. Et le seul endroit où il se lâchait complètement c'était ici à l'Isba. Ici au milieu de nulle part, Camus n'avait pas peur qu'on entende ses cris ou qu'une personne rentre par inadvertance dans la pièce. « Vas y mon bébé. . . . J'aime t'entendre crier. » haleta le Grec abandonnant quelques secondes l'idée de sucer son orteil.

C'était vraiment très bon dans cette position Camus se contracta plusieurs fois prit de spasmes alors que le scorpion se retirait dans son va et vient. « Non pas maintenant. » murmura t il. Milo crut qu'il lui parlait mais en fait Camus n'était pas vraiment en état de tenir plus longtemps, il se libéra sur son ventre. Milo s'enfonça et se libéra en lui, sans s'en rendre compte il mordit l'orteil de Camus qui poussa un cri de surprise. Le scorpion resta là observant Camus les yeux fermés et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines il avait un visage serein. Milo continuait à sucer l'orteil goûtant le sang de son amant. Il se retira bien obligé. Camus ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec amour. Ils ne bougèrent pas beaucoup plus, restant les yeux dans les yeux. « Recommence. » fini par redemander Camus.

« Oui, mais pas comme ça. » répondit d'une voix calme le scorpion.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? » reprocha le Français.

« Si, mais finalement je préfère qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité. Je préfère sentir mon corps bouger sur le tien. Je préfère pouvoir t'embrasser. » Milo prit délicatement les jambes du verseau et l'obligea à les descendre et à s'accrocher à sa taille. « Je préfère entendre les accélérations de ton cœur. Je préfère avoir tes jambes autour de ma taille. » continua à énumérer le scorpion en passant ses mains sous le dos du Français pour qu'il se redresse.

Camus fini par sourire en entendant son amant énuméré tout ça. « Moi j'aime quand tu me prends à la sauvage comme ça. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua le Grec.

« Alors on recommencera. » dit Camus donnant presque un ordre.

« Une autre fois. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de tendresse. »

« Ça je peux t'en donner. » Camus passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa le ventre pendant qu'il embrassait délicatement les paupières fermées de son amant puis il descendit et fini par rechercher la langue dans cette bouche entrouverte.

« Tu veux qu'on échange ? » demanda Milo sachant que même si Camus aimait être prit il aimait également prendre.

« Non, j'ai l'impression d'être une source tarie et il n'y a que toi qui puisse . . . » Camus ne finit jamais sa phrase. Milo l'avait bâillonné avec ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils ne se parlèrent plus, un simple regard de l'autre permettait de comprendre ce qu'ils désiraient Milo souleva délicatement le verseau et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où ils firent l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que épuisé Camus se rendorme dans ses bras.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les 6 enfants étaient assis par terre un gros plat de pop corn posé au milieu sur le jeu de société. Lee la boite dans les mains lisait la notice. Avant même qu'il ait fini, Guido ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque. « Tu l'as trouvé où, ce jeu ? Les règles sont bizarres. »

« Dans un des placards de Camus. »

« Bon essayons. » fit Ryo.

Cela faisaient à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils jouaient que Ilia s'était endormi d'ennuie, Vlad à côté bailla bruyamment. « Je trouve que c'est pas drôle. » fit le jumeau éveillé.

« C'est vrai je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à ce jeu. » fit Lee.

« Bah oui mais on connaît pratiquement toutes les réponses du trivial pursuit. » expliqua Ryo.

Vlad secoua légèrement son jumeau, Ilia se redressa et se frotta les yeux. « On joue à chat. » proposa t il à son frère.

« J'ai dit qu'on utilisait pas les cosmos. » fit d'un air sévère Wolfy.

« Bah oui mais on s'ennuie. » répondit Guido.

« Quand est ce qu'ils rentrent ? » demanda Ilia. « Je suis sûr que Papa aurait une idée de jeu. »

Lee ferma les yeux deux minutes se concentrant. Il les rouvrit précipitamment en rougissant. « Euh pas tout de suite. »

« Ils dorment ? » demanda naïvement Ilia.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » répondit Wolfy.

« Je suis content que Hyoga ait réussi à les réconcilier. » fit Lee

« Oui ça nous évite de mettre en place l'idée que tu as eut. » répliqua Guido.

« Bah tiens on pourrait jouer à ça. » s'écria Lee.

Guido répondit par un clin d'œil et un joli petit sourire espiègle il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux et s'ébouriffa en les secouant. Alors que la chevelure de Guido est à l'origine d'un roux équivalent à celui de sa mère Marine, ceux ci se mirent à foncer au fur et à mesure qu'il ébouriffait pour finalement se retrouver avec la coupe de cheveu de Deathmask, et les cheveux d'un même bleu. « Waouh coiffure nickel, voyons voir si tu fais aussi bien avec son visage. » s'extasia Ryo. Guido eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants, il posa une de ses mains sur son front et l'autre sur son menton et se mis à malaxer au fur et à mesure son visage se transforma pour devenir la réplique exacte de celui de Deathmask.

« Reste plus que les yeux. » expliqua Guido. Il ferma les yeux et passa sa main devant, puis lentement les rouvrit les yeux marrons étaient devenus du même bleus foncé que le cancer.

« Géant. A moi. » Lee se passa la main dans les cheveux écartant les doigts comme s'il se peignait au fur et à mesure les cheveux bleus presque nuit se transformèrent en bleus ciel. Une fois satisfait il baissa la tête ses amis ne pouvaient voir pratiquement que son front les cheveux tombant cachant son visage. Lee fit un geste ample et avec ses deux mains il rabattit les cheveux en arrière découvrant le visage d'Aphrodite. Ilia se mit à rire, il s'approcha et déposa son index à l'endroit exact du grain de beauté au coin de l'œil qui apparut comme par enchantement. Lee prit une pause sensuelle qui rappelait en tout point Aphrodite et s'approcha de Guido qui avait gardé son aspect Deathmask. « Tu aimes Nounours ? » fit il en imitant une voix fluette.

« J'adore. » fit en grognant et en prenant un air menaçant Guido. Les deux faux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« Eh fait gaffe Guido. Ne profite pas de la situation. » s'énerva légèrement Wolfy en voyant que le baiser durait un peu trop longtemps. Wolfy attrapa Lee par le bras et l'obligea à s'écarter. « Tu attendras qu'il soit plus âgé pour faire tes cochonneries. Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr que papa accepte. »

Ryo se mit à rire. « Tu peux parler. »

« Quelles cochonneries ? » firent en cœur les jumeaux.

« Bon à moi. » fit Ryo pour débloquer la situation.

Vlad se mit à bouder. « On est plus des bébés. Vous pourriez nous expliquer. »

« Plus tard. » fit Lee en déposant un bisou sur la joue du jumeau. Comme à chaque fois cela avait le don de calmer Vlad qui sourit et regarda avec envie Ryo se transformer.

L'enfant de Shun et Hyoga fit le même sorte de manège que ses deux compagnons et se retrouva avec une nouvelle apparence. « Cool bien imité. C'est Saga ou Kanon ? » demanda Wolfy.

« A toi de choisir. »

Wolfy, une fois sa décision prise, fut plus rapide que les trois autres sa transformation se fit pratiquement instantanément. Le visage s'allongea et s'éclairci, les cheveux également et deux points apparurent sur le front.

« Si on mettait à jour se couple si sympathique. » fit avec un petit sourire Wolfy transformé en Mu.

« Tu nous transformes nous aussi ? » demanda Vlad.

« D'accord. Tu veux être comment ? »

« Des enfants de leur âge il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici. » chercha Lee

« Il y a Kiki qui à 11 ans, mais il est censé être en chine avec Shiryu. » expliqua Ryo.

Ilia se rapprocha de Wolfy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. « Je peux essayer mais c'est plus compliqué. »

« Tu veux bien essayé quand même ? » demanda presque suppliant Vlad.

« Vi on va essayer, Guido tu peux mettre une barrière je vais avoir besoin d'utiliser mon cosmos. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tiens. Salut Camus. Salut Milo. » fit Aiolia rapidement, il semblait légèrement pressé.

« Euh Salut. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On est arrivé depuis 10 minutes et on a vu que des gens courir. »

« Oui. C'est un peu la panique. » rit nerveusement le lion. « Plusieurs personnes ont aperçut des panthères cette nuit dans le sanctuaire. »

« Des panthères ? » s'étonna Camus.

« Elles étaient venues jouées avec Nanny apparemment. »

« Des panthères jouant avec un tigre ? Ce n'est pas normal. » s'étonna encore plus le verseau.

« Je te répète ce qu'on m'a raconté. Bon je dois y aller, vous avez qu'à passer prendre l'apéritif ce soir. »

« Ok. A ce soir. » répondit enthousiaste Milo. Ils continuèrent à descendre les marches.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Saga s'approcha de son frère le visage mécontent. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Kanon ? »

« Te fâche pas je te l'ai juste emprunté pour la soirée. Je te le ramène. »

« Je ne te parle pas de mon blouson en cuir. »

« Bah tu vois tu étais au courant. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

« Oh Kanon, tu es un amant magnifique. » fit Saga en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec un geste exagéré et en prenant une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux. « Tu joues à quoi là ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Les deux jumeaux se défièrent du regard quelques temps. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » s'énerva Kanon.

« Je te parles de ta soirée d'hier, de ton idylle avec Mu. Je suis ton frère j'aurais aimé être au courant, mais toi tu préfères sortir en couple avec Aphrodite et Deathmask. Dis tout de suite que Shaka et moi on est emmerdants. »

« Bon écoute Saga j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais quand même. Je vais répondre à tes questions une par une. Premièrement hier soir je n'étais pas avec Aphrodite et Deathmask je sais pas où tu es allé pêcher ça. » Saga ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, Kanon leva le doigt. « Laisse moi finir. Deuxièmement, c'est exacte j'ai une aventure avec Mu mais cela en est qu'au début et nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à le montrer en plein jour. Troisièmement, j'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler mais en ce moment je te vois qu'en coup de vent ou alors avec une dizaine de personnes. » Kanon prit une grande inspiration. « Et quatrièmement. » insista t il. « Tu sais ce que je pense de Shaka. »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas vrai. »

« Je le trouve ennuyeux à mourir. »

« Mu n'est pas beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Oui, mais lui ne me regarde pas d'un air hautain et dégoûté à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui n'est pas dans ses convictions. »

« Non, lui c'est plutôt un petit sourire et un air condescendant comme s'il avait un petit garçon de 10 ans devant lui. »

Kanon sourit. « C'est ce qui me fait craqué. » Saga répondit à son sourire, les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Death et Aphro hier soir ? » fini par redemander Saga.

« Non, j'ai passé toute la nuit sous la couette avec Mu, pour une fois qu'il y avait pas Kiki on en a profité. Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'assure je t'ai vu hier soir vous étiez tout les quatre. Mu parlait de tes mérites au lit à Aphro. Et Death et toi vous rigoliez comme deux mafieux préparant un mauvais coup. » Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Il allait répliquer quand . . .

« Salut les gémeaux. » fit Milo gaiement tenant par la main Camus.

« Ah tiens des revenants. » fit Kanon. « On peut dire que vous nous avez laissés tombés vous deux. »

« On en avait besoin. »

« T'inquiète, c'était juste pour taquiner. »

« Les enfants vont bien ? »

« On dirait, ils sont passés en coup de vent ce matin. Ils allaient s'entraîner je crois. Depuis je ne les aie pas revu. » raconta Saga.

Kanon eut un petit sourire. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Bah oui. » répondit Saga étonné.

« Mon frère à des hallucinations. »

« Mais . . . »

« Quelles genre d'hallucinations ? » rit Milo en prenant un air complice avec Kanon.

« Il m'a vu hier soir avec des personnes, alors que j'étais à un tout autre endroit avec une autre. »

« Cette personne, ce ne serait pas Mu ? » demanda le verseau l'air de rien.

« Mu ? Tu couches avec Mu ? » demanda le scorpion tombant des nus.

« Chuuut. Tu n'es pas obligé de le gueuler sur les toits. »

« Bah excuse moi, mais je ne vous imaginez pas ensembles. »

« Par ce que toi tu trouves que Camus et toi vous êtes bien accordés. »

« Ok un point partout. »

« Comment tu es au courant toi ? » demanda Saga en s'adressant au Français.

« Quand Kanon a commencé à le draguer, cela inquiétait Mu. Il trouvait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop différents. Il est venu me demander des conseils. » Sans prévenir Kanon serra Camus dans ses bras.

« Hé. » fit Milo mécontent de voir son amant dans les bras d'un autre.

« Merci d'avoir plaidé ma cause. On s'entend trop bien. »

Camus se dégagea légèrement gêné. « Euh de rien. »

« Bon entre je sais pas qui, qui à vu des panthères et toi qui imagine Kanon. Sérieux, vous avez fumés quoi pendant notre absence ? » demanda Milo. Saga fit les yeux ronds et Kanon éclata de rire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo silencieux avait un visage concentré ce qui était rare chez le scorpion. Ils avaient descendus les marches et prenaient la direction des arènes. « Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda Camus.

« A cette histoire de panthère. »

« Hallucination collective. » expliqua Camus.

« Non, plutôt jeux d'enfants, je crois. » Le Français lança un regard interrogatif à son amant. « Je ne suis pas sûr. » expliqua en riant le scorpion prenant un air bête pour faire croire que son idée était farfelue. « Aaah. On vous a enfin trouvé. » fit Milo heureux d'avoir échappé aux questions du verseau. Vlad se retourna et couru. Il sauta dans les bras de son père. Ilia s'approcha plus lentement et regarda envieux. Milo s'en aperçut. « Allez viens. Quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux. » Il tendit le bras. Ilia s'y accrocha avec plaisir Milo se retrouva avec les jumeaux dans les bras chacun ayant passé les jambes autour de sa taille. « Pfffff. Vous êtes lourd. » rit le scorpion.

Camus avait observé la scène avec fascination. Milo avait accepté les enfants avec une telle facilité. Il avait tout de suite réussi à prendre son rôle de père. C'était logique Milo devait adorer les enfants avec son tempérament. Il aperçut Lee qui s'était approché silencieux. « Bonjour, tu vas bien ? » demanda Camus.

« Oui, et toi ? » répondit Lee.

« Oui, vous n'avez eut aucuns problèmes ? »

« Non. Tout c'est bien passé. » fit Wolfy qui c'était également rapproché avec un sourire séducteur.

Les trois restèrent silencieux observant Milo allongé par terre subissant les chatouilles et les bisous des jumeaux. Camus observait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Les jumeaux étaient si beaux, semblaient tellement fragile n'importe qui avec un peu d'humanité aurait eut envie de les protéger. Le verseau senti une bouffée de chaleur, une bouffée d'amour rentrer dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il était entrain de tomber fou d'amour de ces deux petits anges qui lui rappelait son amant. Camus perdu dans cette nouvelle sensation qui le submergeait ne s'aperçut pas de Wolfy et Lee qui le couvait du regard, Lee en pleurait presque.

'Tu vois je te l'avais dit.' envoya télépathiquement Wolfy au futur scorpion. 'Son cœur a fini par les reconnaître.'

Le scorpion et les jumeaux riaient, au bout de dix minutes de jeu, épuisés les enfants tombèrent sur le torse de leur père faisant un câlin. « On a gagné. » fit Vlad heureux.

« Vi vi. J'ai plus la force de me défendre. » répondit Milo essoufflé.

S'étonnant lui même Camus prit la parole. « Qui serait tenté par un pique-nique sur la plage ? » Tout le monde se retourna vers le verseau sans doute pour se persuader que c'était bien Camus qui avait parlé. Milo jeta un regard reconnaissant à son amant.

« Je vais chercher Ryo, Hyoga et Shun. » s'empressa de répondre Wolfy.

« Et moi Guido, Marine et Aiolia. » fit Lee.

« Je vais faire des courses. » expliqua Camus.

« Et nous. » commença Milo en serrant les jumeaux. « On va aller chercher tout ce qui est nécessaire en essayant de casser le moins de vaisselle possible. » Vlad tira la langue sachant bien que le scorpion avait dit ça à son attention.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le pique-nique était une véritable réussite. Marine avait fait un taboulé, Shun s'était occupé des sandwichs d'ailleurs Vlad avait tenté en vain d'expliquer la méthode très particulière de faire les sandwichs moutarde. Maintenant les enfants jouaient au volley-ball pendant que les parents assis discutaient. « Si ça c'est pas le paradis cela s'en rapproche vachement. » fit Aiolia en caressant le ventre arrondi de sa femme.

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit Hyoga, Shun dans ses bras. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Milo et Camus qui n'avaient pas écoutés. Milo penché sur l'oreille de son amant lui susurrait des mots doux faisant rougir le verseau.

« Eh oh, on redescend lentement sur terre s'il vous plait. » rit le lion.

« Ce n'est peut être pas recommandé de vous montrer devant les enfants. » s'inquiéta Marine en jetant un coup d'œil vers les enfants.

« Je crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant. » fit Hyoga.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le verseau. Les 4 amis des amants se jetèrent un regard complice.

« On leur dit ou on leur dit pas ? » demanda Shun. Les deux amants étaient vraiment étonnés.

Hyoga commença à parler avec un air sérieux à la limite de la caricature du professeur méticuleux. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit nous avons une théorie concernant les enfants. »

« Il est totalement absurde d'imaginer qu'un jour tout les d'eux vous vous sépariez. » expliqua Aiolia. Camus rougit et se rapprocha de son amant comme inquiet.

« Donc il n'y a qu'une seule explication. »

« Laquelle ? » s'impatienta Milo.

« D'abord il faut que vous vous rendiez compte d'une chose. » fit Shun. « Regardez attentivement les jumeaux. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on est sensés voir. » fini par demandé Milo après avoir observé pendant 5 bonnes minutes Vlad et Ilia qui tentaient d'empêcher Lily de crever le ballon.

« Je crois que Camus a trouvé. » fit Marine.

Camus les yeux dans le vague semblait troublé, il se tourna vers ses amis à la phrase de Marine. « Ce n'est pas possible. » murmura t il.

« Quoi ? » demanda le scorpion.

« Ils me ressemblent. » murmura d'une voix presque imperceptible Camus.

« Ils vous ressemblent. » rectifia le cygne.

« Donc en conclusion soit l'un de vous à subi une opération pour devenir une femme mais même comme ça il vous serait impossible de vous reproduire soit . . . » Aiolia ne fini pas sa phrase. Milo jetait des regards inquiets passant des enfants à Camus.

« Co . . . co . . . comment ? » fini pas bégayer le scorpion.

« Regarde. D'accord Wolfy est ton portrait craché, mais Lee il a de toi aussi. » expliqua le cygne.

« Hyoga pense que vous avez fait appelle à une mère porteuse. » expliqua Shun pour que les deux amants puissent reprendre leurs esprits.

« Oui une mère porteuse qui aurait un code génétique proche du votre. » expliqua le Russe.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ils me parlent tout le temps de leur mère. »

« D'accord si tu veux. » fit Hyoga ne voulant pas brusquer le scorpion. « Mais alors explique moi pourquoi Lee n'appelle jamais Camus 'papa'. Tout simplement parce que sans doute vous avez décidez que le papa se serait toi. » Hyoga voyant que les deux amants n'était pas prêt à accepter cette théorie il abandonna. « Bon c'est pas grave peut être que dans le futur vous vous êtes effectivement séparés en qu'inconsciemment vous avez chacun choisi une femme qui ressemblait à l'autre. »

« Lee m'a dit que sa mère était un chevalier. » tenta Camus. « Un futur chevalier apparemment car ce n'est aucune des femmes chevaliers actuelles. »

Aiolia se mit à réfléchir. « Même dans les apprenties je ne vois aucune femme ressemblant à Camus ou à Milo. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu est sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Hyoga.

Shun acquiesça silencieusement. « La seule autre personne que j'aurais put choisir c'était Ikki et il m'a dit qu'il préférait garder simplement le rôle de mon frère. »

Hyoga se retourna et frappa à la porte de l'appartement du verseau. Personne ne vint ouvrir pourtant il y avait de la musique et on entendait des bruits et des rires. Hyoga frappa un peu plus fort sans résultat, il se décida à ouvrir la porte et regarda à l'intérieur du salon. Les 6 enfants jouaient, Ilia à califourchon sur Nanny se prenait pour un cavalier, Vlad serrait avec force les deux jambes de Wolfy pour essayer de le mettre à terre. Lee caressait Lily en riant de voir Wolfy en si mauvaise posture discutant en même temps avec Ryo et Guido. « Coucou les jeunes. » fit Hyoga pour faire voir sa présence. Les 6 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Vous savez où je peux trouver Camus et Milo ? »

Une main se leva de derrière le canapé et s'agita. « On est là. » répondit Milo.

« Ah d'accord. » répondit en riant Hyoga après s'être approché et vu Milo et Camus assis par terre, adossés aux coussins du canapé.

Shun n'hésita pas une seconde et s'assit près des deux amants. « Nous sommes venus vous demander quelque chose. » Shun attendit que Hyoga s'installe. « Nous avons décidez de nous marier et . . . »

« Youpi. » s'extasia les jumeaux. Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf les futurs mariés qui étaient un peu gênés.

« Tu te rends compte Ryo, tu vas pouvoir assister au mariage de tes parents. » s'empressa de dire Lee. Ryo un grand sourire aux lèvres ne sut quoi répondre.

Une fois le calme un peu revenu, Camus se décida à parler. « Félicitations, je suis sûr que vous serez très heureux. »

« Merci, en fait nous voulions que vous soyez les premiers au courant et on aimerait que vous soyez nos témoins. » fit Hyoga.

La réaction des deux amants furent la même ils posèrent leur main sur leur torse d'un air étonné et demandèrent en même temps. « Moi ? » Les enfants se mirent à rire devant l'air ébahi du verseau et du scorpion.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Oh !! » fit Shun en prenant délicatement la main de Camus. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un salon de thé savourant un peu l'air conditionné tout en buvant un thé glacé. « Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? »

« Eh bien !! » commença Shun tout en observant la main délicate, en caressant les doigts fins. « L'autre jour je disais à Hyoga que j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'apprennes à avoir des ongles aussi beaux. » Shun rougi. « Je croyais vraiment que tu mettais du verni. »

Camus eut un petit rire à l'air embarrassé d'Andromède. « Non c'est une maladie des ongles. Ils poussent noir comme ça. »

« Oui, Hyoga m'a expliqué. C'est très rare. »

« Oui mais cela ne fait pas mal alors bon. De toute façon il n'y a aucun remède. » Voyant que Shun restait fasciné à regarder sa main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. « Mais si tu veux je pourrais te les couper pareil. »

Shun eut un petit rire elle montra sa main au verseau. Des doigts fins et blancs, les ongles coupés courts. « Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à les avoir longs. Ils sont très cassants alors avec les entraînements. »

« Je connais, je te passerai une pommade. Tu verras elle fait des miracles. » Camus ne dit plus rien se trouvant idiot de parler d'ongles avec une adolescente comme s'ils étaient deux filles en sortie. Shun n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et la regardait passant un doigt fin dans sa paume de temps en temps.

« C'est bizarre. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une maladie très rare, non ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Il y a une chance sur combien pour que la future femme de Milo ait cette maladie ? »

« Quoi ? » Camus était ahuri que venait faire cette histoire avec la femme de Milo ?

« Je n'avais pas fait attention puisque je pensai que tu les vernissaient. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les jumeaux aussi ont les ongles noirs comme toi. »

« Mais non. »

« Si ils ne les avaient pas au début mais depuis quelques jours ils sont noirs. » Shun sembla réfléchir, Camus tira un peu sur sa main afin de la récupérer mais Andromède referma sa poigne entourant la main du verseau entre les deux siennes. « Je l'ai remarqué au pique-nique mais je suis sûr qu'avant ils étaient normaux. »

« Ils se sont peut-être amusés à les vernir. » tenta Camus.

« Oui peut-être. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Montre moi tes mains, Vlad. » fit Milo légèrement en colère. Les deux jumeaux les mains cachés dans le dos regardait d'un air coupable leur père. « Très bien alors je vous puni tout les deux. »

« Non. » cria Vlad en sortant ses mains paume en l'air tout barbouillé de rouge. Ilia sortit également ses mains, les siennes étaient barbouillées de noir.

« Eh bien. Quels cochons. Vous en avez mis partout. »

« Cela part pas. » pleurnicha Ilia.

« Bah ça je m'en doute. Je vais aller chercher du White spirit. Pourquoi avez vous plongés vos mains dans ces bidons ? »

Wolfy entra dans la pièce tirant par l'oreille un Kiki qui se débattait avec impuissance. « Papa. Le vrai coupable c'est lui. Il les a obligé à mettre les mains dans les bidons. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Wolfy secoua légèrement le petit garçon. « Allez dis lui. Je ne vais pas laisser mes frères se faire disputer pour une bêtise que tu as faite. »

« C'était pour rire. » se défendit le futur bélier. « Je savais pas que ça partait pas. Et puis ils étaient d'accord c'est Vlad qui a mit les mains en premier. » continua Kiki espérant alléger la future punition.

Ilia se mit à pleurer réellement, il allait mettre ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher mais Milo vif lui attrapa les poignets. Il ne savait pas si le produit était réellement sec il ne voulait pas que Ilia se barbouille également le visage. « C'est pas vrai. Tu es méchant. » fit le petit Ilia. « Tu nous as dit que c'était pour faire un cadeau. »

Kiki baissa la tête, cette fois sûr il allait être puni. « Oh d'accord. Mais je savais pas que ça partait pas. OK ? » fit le bélier en défiant les jumeaux.

« Bon rentre chez toi. » fit Milo. Wolfy ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « J'irai parler à Mu. Tu mérites une punition. » Le petit bélier parti en courant il se heurta à Lee qui arrivait lui aussi en courant. « Bon vous m'expliquez maintenant ? »

« Bah Kiki voulait qu'on fasse des dessins avec les mains sur une grande feuille. » expliqua Vlad. « Mais quand on a voulu allez les rincer au puit. Kiki à éclater de rire et est parti. »

« On va rester les mains comme ça ? » supplia Ilia.

« Non, je pense qu'avec ce produit cela partira. » expliqua Milo en sortant un produit de sous l'évier. « Mais il va falloir frotter et tout partira pas tout de suite. »

Les trois hommes se mirent à l'ouvrage sur les deux jumeaux. Camus rentra alors qu'ils étaient en plein ouvrage. Milo tendit un chiffon au verseau. « Tiens viens nous aider une personne de plus ne fera pas de mal. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Camus en s'exécutant.

« Ils se sont fait avoir par Kiki. »

« Ah ! » fit le verseau pas étonné. « Il a changé de souffre douleur. »

« Il fait ça souvent ? » interrogea Wolfy.

« Mu lui cède tout alors. » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants n'ayant pas grand chose d'autres à dire. Vlad observait ses mains avec fascination. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une incantation vaudou pour qu'elles redeviennent normales. Ilia lui continuait de sangloter.

« Arrête de pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave. » fit Camus en déposant un bisou sur le front du jumeau. Ilia arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et regarda Camus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Wolfy jeta quelques regards inquiets au verseau. Il avait l'impression qu'il regardait les mains de Ilia avec une attention particulière. Il eut un déclic en voyant les ongles noirs du verseau. 'Mince, Lee.' envoya télépathiquement.

Lee sursauta. 'Quoi ?'

'Les ongles, les ongles des jumeaux. On a oublié. On a oublié de les remettre après les transformations'

Lee jeta un regard inquiet à Wolfy puis il observa le verseau qui frottait énergiquement avec le chiffon la main gauche de Ilia. « Oh Ilia. » fit Lee en prenant les deux mains du jumeau dans les siennes, arrachant celle que tenait Camus. « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » dit il en passant une main caressante.

Camus se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter tout le monde. Milo interrogea silencieusement du regard son amant. « Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » demanda le verseau à Lee. Wolfy profita que personne ne le regardait pour faire pareil avec Vlad.

« Rien du tout. » fit Lee. « Il a la peau fragile. Je regardai si on ne lui faisait pas trop mal. »

« Comment as tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi as tu fais ça ? » continua le Français.

« Fais quoi ? » s'étonna Milo. Wolfy et Lee prirent le même regard interrogatif que le scorpion.

« Ses ongles. Ses ongles étaient noirs. »

« Bah oui. » fit le scorpion en rigolant. « Il a plongé ses mains dans un bidon de peinture noir. »

« Non, non. » Camus tendit ses mains à Milo. « Ils ont les ongles noirs comme moi. » Les deux jumeaux rougirent. Wolfy leur jeta un regard déterminé, les deux jumeaux se reprirent.

« Mais non, regarde. » fit Milo en tendant la main de Vlad. « Cela c'est incrusté même sous les ongles. »

« Je t'assure Milo. Ilia avait les ongles noirs. » Camus tendit la main du petit jumeaux Camus avait frotté particulièrement le petit ongle les autres étaient noirs de la peinture mais le dernier était d'une couleur normal. « Il était noir il n'y a pas quelques secondes. Lee a fait quelque chose et il est devenu normal. » Milo jeta un regard inquiet au verseau. Camus sentant qu'il allait passer pour un fou n'insista pas. « De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. N'est ce pas ? » demanda t il en défiant Lee et Wolfy. Camus prit la main de Lee. « Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eut ma maladie mais tu l'as sans doute dans tes gènes. » Lee regarda perplexe le verseau. Camus lâcha la main et se remit à frotter celle de Ilia.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfy passa un gant humide sur le front de Ilia

Allez je suis généreuse aujourd'hui, ayant mit les bonnes séparations pour les chapitres de cette fic, je vous offre le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wolfy passa un gant humide sur le front de Ilia. Le petit jumeau allongé sur le lit le visage fermé semblait souffrir. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre mais tremblait de froid. Wolfy remonta la couverture et retrempa le gant dans la bassine d'eau froide. « C'est pas vrai ! Les ongles et maintenant ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua Wolfy.

Lee resté à côté, regardait inquiet le jumeau et tenait serré contre lui Vlad qui semblait encore plus inquiet que les deux aînés. « Tu ne peux pas faire comme Milo ? » demanda Lee.

Wolfy secoua la tête, résigné. « Non, je ne sais pas comment fait Papa. »

« Je peux me faire passer pour lui le temps qu'il guérisse. » fit Vlad. « De toute façon personne nous différencie ici. »

« Oui, il va bien falloir. Mais j'espère que cela va aller vite parce que cela va quand même paraître bizarre si on vous voit que séparément. » expliqua Wolfy.

« Cela prend combien de temps d'habitude ? » demanda Lee.

« Pour toi ils sont restés à ton chevet 5 jours. Pour Ryo cela n'a été que 3. Cela dépend. »

« C'est long 5 jours. » fit Vlad.

« De toute façon on a pas le choix. J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber malade en même temps sinon on est dans de beaux draps. »

« Ils tombent toujours malades en même temps. » s'inquiéta Lee.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas demander à Papa ? » interrogea le jumeau.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Ilia a une fièvre de cheval ce n'est pas grave mais tu connais pas un moyen pour qu'il souffre moins. »

« Euh. » Des larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux bleus profond du petit jumeau.

« Pardon, Vlad. » fit Wolfy en caressant la joue de son petit frère. « On va devoir se débrouiller tout seuls cette fois. »

« Oui. » fit Lee. « Je vais me transformer et on ira jouer ensembles comme si j'étais Ilia. Tu vas voir. On va bien s'amuser. » essaya de le réconforter Lee.

« Je veux pas. » murmura le petit jumeau. « Je veux rester avec Ilia. Il a beaucoup mal ? »

« Un peu mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas grave et bientôt toi aussi tu vas devoir y passer. De toute façon ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos. Alors on va le laisser dormir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus devant une porte fermée tapotait du pied. Il était patient d'habitude mais là cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait. La porte s'entrebâilla et une petite tête sorti. « Vlad va chercher ton frère. Dépêche toi on va être en retard. »

« On veut pas y aller aujourd'hui. »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette réponse ? Cela fait une semaine que tu nous bassines avec ça. Va chercher Ilia. »

La petite tête disparue, Vlad referma soigneusement la porte. « Ilia à un rhume. On ne veut pas y aller aujourd'hui. » cria Vlad à travers la porte.

« Bon c'est fini ces enfantillages. » Camus essaya d'ouvrir la porte. « Vlad ouvre moi, si tu as fait une bêtise on finira par le savoir de toute façon. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise. » Camus entendit des chuchotements.

Une petite tête réapparue. « Vlad dit vrai on veut pas y aller. »

Camus fronça des sourcils. « Vlad, arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent. « Tu m'as reconnu ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous ai dit que je ferai un effort. Pourquoi essaies tu de te faire passer pour Ilia ? »

« Il est malade. » avoua le jumeau en baissant la tête. Camus attrapa le col de l'enfant et le poussa pour rentrer dans la chambre. Vlad se débattit les 3 premières secondes mais c'était sans espoir. Camus aperçut une petite boule emmitouflée sous un gros tas de couvertures. Il s'approcha du lit. Ilia avec toujours autant de fièvre luttait silencieusement le visage crispé.

« Ilia ?? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda d'une voix douce Camus en posant sa main sur son front. Le petit jumeau malade ouvrit des yeux fiévreux.

« Il est malade. » fit Vlad.

« Oui j'ai vu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Vlad sembla réfléchir intensément. « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste de la fièvre. Il a la grippe. » dit il répétant les mots que Wolfy lui avait dit de dire.

Camus descendit la main qui était sur le front jusqu'à la joue caressant lentement le visage. « La grippe ? C'est Wolfy qui t'a dit de dire ça ? »

« Euh. »

« Il a beaucoup trop de fièvre pour une simple grippe. Vlad dit moi ce qu'il a. »

« Je ne sais pas. Wolfy a dit que c'était pas grave. » Vlad sauta dans les bras de Camus, surpris le verseau failli tomber à la renverse. « Tu m'as reconnu. »

« Euh oui. »

« Je suis content. Cela fait 2 jours que je me fais passé pour Ilia personne a vu que c'était moi. »

« 2 jours !! » cria Camus. « Cela fait 2 jours qu'il a cette fièvre ? » Le petit jumeau rougit en comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. « Mais vous êtes inconscient on ne laisse pas quelqu'un avec une fièvre pareil pendant 2 jours. Wolfy lui a donné de l'aspirine au moins ? Il a essayé de faire tomber la fièvre ? »

« Euh oui. Je crois. Il lui a donné un truc à boire mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo faisait des allers-retours furieux dans la pièce. Wolfy, Vlad et Lee le regardait passer et repasser. Camus plus calme assis sur le canapé fixait Wolfy. « Arrête Milo. Tu me donnes mal au cœur. » fit Camus.

« Petits cons. » hurla le scorpion en s'arrêtant devant Wolfy. « Mettre la vie en danger d'Ilia. Tout ça pour quoi ? » Milo reprit son va et vient toujours furieux. « Je te croyais responsable Wolfgang. »

Lee sursauta en attendant le Grec prononcer le prénom entier de son ami. 'Là il est vraiment en colère.' fit Lee à Wolfy par télépathie.

'Oui, je sais.' répondit le futur lion. « Mais il va mieux. » fit il à haute voix.

« Pas grâce à toi. » gronda Milo. « Camus a réussi à faire baisser la fièvre, c'est tout. »

« Ah c'est pas toi qui . . . ? » Milo jeta un regard furieux à Lee qui ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas qu'on sache qu'il était malade ? » demanda calmement Camus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » fit Wolfy. « Dans quelques jours, il aura plus rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? » demanda le scorpion suspicieux. « Une fièvre qui dure 3 jours n'est pas quelque chose de 'Pas grave' Wolfgang. »

Lee eut un petit rire voulant essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. « Si ça se trouve demain il courra comme un fou pour aller faire des bêtises avec Vlad. »

« Cela m'étonnerai Lee. Ilia est vraiment très malade. » expliqua le verseau. « Le médecin de la clinique lui même ne sait pas ce qu'il a. »

« Vous avez appelé un médecin ? » s'étonna Wolfy.

« Bien sûr. On n'allait pas laisser Ilia souffrir. » tempêta Milo.

« Mais il ne fallait pas. Ilia n'a rien. » s'emporta Wolfy.

« Il n'a rien. Il a 41 de fièvres depuis 3 jours. Il ne peut rien avaler à part de l'eau et un peu de soupe. Il ne peut même pas se lever. Et toi tu dis qu'il a rien. »

Wolfy baissa la tête, il ne s'était jamais autant fait gronder par son père. Pourtant Wolfy avait été un enfant turbulent tout comme Vlad. Des bêtises il en avait fait, mais Milo était un père compréhensif préférant les punitions éducatives que les engueulades sans sens. Mais là il était vraiment inquiet pour Ilia ce qui mettait le scorpion hors de lui. « Papa je t'assure Ilia va aller mieux rapidement. C'est un passage obligé. »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous explique tout Wolfy. » continua toujours calme le Français avant que son amant explose.

Wolfy baissa la tête. « Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« Wolfgang, je suis ton père. Je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui arrive à Ilia. » hurla le Grec.

« Il va avoir ses ailes. » fit Vlad avec une petite voix. Tout le monde se tourna vers le jumeau qui regardait suppliant son père.

Lee éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux du jumeau. « Ahah aha. Quelle imagination Vlad. » Camus et Milo regardèrent perplexe le petit gémeau.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. » fit Wolfy en fronçant le sourcils. « Tu trouves pas que je me fais assez engueuler comme ça. » Vlad regarda perplexe son grand frère. 'Il ne vont pas te croire.' envoya Wolfy par télépathie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte lentement puis le visage souriant de Shun apparut. « Coucou. On ne dérange pas ? » Shun leva un bras qui tenait un grand sac de course. « J'ai tout apporté pour ce soir. » L'atmosphère se détendit Ryo et Hyoga arrivèrent également, Ryo se mit à rigoler gaiement avec Lee. Hyoga lui s'approcha de son maître pour avoir des nouvelles du petit jumeau malade.

« Aucun des enfants ne s'inquiète. Je ne comprends pas. » fit dubitatif Camus. « Regarde même Vlad. » Vlad tirait Nanny par l'encolure en riant essayant de la faire rentrer dans la chambre où ils avaient installé Ilia.

Milo après avoir discuté 5 minutes avec Shun s'était rapproché de Wolfy. « Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Wolfgang. Je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir mais demain matin tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer. »

« Oui, papa. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo et Camus enlacés dormaient paisiblement. Comme à son habitude Milo avait sa tête plongée dans le cou du Français respirant l'odeur de son amant, son bras passé sur le ventre de Camus. Le verseau avait la tête tourné légèrement vers son amant, sa joue touchant le front du scorpion. Ce qui faisait qu'on aurait dit qu'il y posait un baiser. Ils dormaient toujours de cette façon. Il y avait bien sûr des variantes mais c'était toujours enlacés. Si un matin vous trouviez Milo et Camus chacun de leur côté dans le lit c'était soit qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille soit que le verseau avait repoussé son amant dans la nuit parce qu'il avait eut trop chaud. Mais même là la plupart du temps le scorpion revenait à la charge en milieu de nuit, se réveillant en ne sentant pas son amant contre lui. Camus eut un petit soubresaut et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, Milo resserra son étreinte et tenta de se rapprocher de son amant mais ils étaient déjà coller l'un à l'autre. En fait il n'avait qu'augmenté la pression de son bras sur la taille du verseau. Camus toujours endormi tenta de dégager légèrement le bras. « J'ai chaud, lâche moi. » fit le Français dans son sommeil. Les deux amants poussèrent un soupir en même temps et se rendormirent profondément sans avoir bougé d'un iota.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte dans la chambre d'à côté dormait Ilia et Vlad. Le gémeau avait refusé de dormir sans son jumeau. Camus s'était levé plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour aller vérifier que la fièvre d'Ilia n'avait pas empiré. Dans le salon dans le canapé lit dormait Wolfy et Lee. Ils s'étaient tous installés au temple du verseau depuis le retour des amants. L'appartement de Camus était plus grand, les verseaux avaient généralement plusieurs apprentis. Les saints de glaces étaient dans les trois ordres, généralement il y avait un saint de glace d'or, un d'argent et un de bronze. L'entraînement en Sibérie n'était pas obligatoire, c'est Camus qui avait voulu s'y installé pour l'entraînement de Hyoga et Isaak.

Camus s'était attendu à une réaction de la part des enfants de voir leur deux pères dormir dans le même lit mais il n'y avait rien eut. Lee avait été content car il pouvait rester avec Lily qui elle voulait rester avec Milo, c'était tout. « Vous avez de drôles de mômes. » avait quand même dit Deathmask un soir.

Milo avait haussé les épaules. « Ils doivent avoir l'habitude de voir des couples homosexuels. Rien que Aphro et toi, et Shaka et Saga. »

Dans le lit des gémeaux l'un des jumeaux remua. Ilia poussa un peu les couvertures, il posa sa main tremblante sur son front et s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit. Il était très faible. Il tenta de sortir du lit mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il se retrouva à ramper sur le sol essayant d'atteindre la chambre où dormaient Camus et Milo. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes afin d'atteindre le côté du lit. Malheureusement c'était le côté ou dormait Camus. L'enfant tenta de se hisser par les bras au bout de 3 tentatives il réussit à tenir à genoux. Il attrapa la main de Camus. Le verseau dut croire qu'il s'agissait de Milo car il serra un peu la main mais ne se réveilla pas. Ilia au prix d'un effort surhumain réussi à monter dans le lit. Il se blottit contre Camus. Epuisé, il se rendormit.

La proximité avec ce nouveau corps ne réveilla pas Camus tout de suite. Mais il faisait chaud, il vira la main de Milo qui le serrait et se tourna vers Ilia. Milo pas très content de se faire virer se rapprocha de Camus et reposa son bras sur la hanche de son amant. Maintenant Milo se trouvait coller contre le dos du verseau. Il voulu serrer un peu plus mais quelque chose le gêna il poussa légèrement croyant peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un coussin ou d'une couverture. Il n'était pas rare que dans son sommeil Camus envoie valdinguer tout ce qui lui tenait trop chaud. Ilia s'agrippa avec ses dernières forces au verseau. « Maman. » murmura le petit jumeau. Camus ouvrit les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le petit visage contre son cou n'était pas Milo. « Maman. » répéta l'enfant en essayant de serrer encore plus Camus contre lui. Camus sursauta, tenta de se redresser mais Milo et Ilia le serrait tout les deux avec forces n'ayant pas envie de se faire virer.

D'ailleurs Milo avait poussé un grognement au sursaut de son amant tout en resserrant son étreinte. Camus donna un cou de coude à Milo. Le scorpion regrogna. « Milo réveille toi. »

« Crotte Camus. Il est tôt. » Camus avait toujours un mal fou à réveiller son amant. Milo voulant toujours glaner quelques minutes supplémentaires au chaud dans les bras de Camus.

« Je te dis de te réveiller. Ilia est . . . »

Milo ouvrit les yeux et leva légèrement la tête. Il avait un visage inquiet. Il était vraiment très inquiet pour son fils. « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Camus montra du doigt le petit corps serré contre lui. « Il est là. » Milo se redressa un peu plus pour voir mais ne lâcha pas son amant pour autant. « Oh comme il est mignon. Cela fait longtemps qu'il s'agrippe à toi comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas je viens de m'en rendre compte. »

Camus attrapa les petits bras et essaya de se dégager. « Maman. » fit de nouveau le petit gémeau.

Camus jeta un regard perplexe à son amant. Milo lui fit un grand sourire. « Bah c'est pas grave laisse le. » Milo posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant. « Il a encore de la fièvre. Il doit être entrain de délirer. »

« Mais . . . » Milo allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour le faire taire mais un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Camus poussa un cri d'effroi alors qu'Ilia poussait un gémissement de douleur. « Mon dieu. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Deux autres bruits de craquements se firent entendre suivi pas un petit cri d'Ilia mais l'enfant ne se réveilla pas, il resta à demi inconscient.

Lee et Wolfy accoururent dans la chambre ils avaient entendu le cri de Camus qui les avaient réveillé. « Ça y est. Elles vont sortirent. » fit Lee en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

« Qu'est ce qui va sortir ? » demanda Milo paniqué.

« Je vais chercher Vlad. Il va vouloir voir ça. »

Les deux amants regardèrent terriblement inquiet l'enfant, Lee un grand sourire aux lèvres semblait tout excité. Plusieurs autres craquements se firent entendre à chaque fois Ilia poussait un petit cri faisant sursauter les deux amants. Entre les craquements Ilia marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Les seuls mots audibles était que l'enfant appelait suppliant son père et sa mère. Vlad arriva en se frottant les yeux, suivi par Wolfy. « Elles arrivent. Elles arrivent. » fit tout content le jumeau.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » redemanda le scorpion.

« Tu vas voir. Cela va te plaire. » fit sur un air de confidence Wolfy.

« On ne peut rien faire ? » s'inquiéta Camus. « Il a l'air de souffrir beaucoup. »

« Euh non. Je sais pas comment fais Papa. » expliqua Wolfy. Milo interrogea Wolfy du regard. « Tu as un truc pour qu'on ait moins mal mais je le connais pas. »

Camus repoussa un cri d'effroi en voyant le dos complètement déformé de l'enfant. « Mon dieu mais . . . » dit il en essayant de sortir du lit.

Wolfy posa une main sur son épaule. « Attends. » Le dos continua à se déformer plusieurs craquements puis deux grandes déchirures apparurent dans le dos. A vif Camus eut un geste de recul de dégoût on voyait les os du dos. « On peut pas le laisser comme ça. » hurla le verseau.

« Doucement. Doucement. » répéta très lentement Wolfy. « Elles ont besoin de temps c'est la première percée. »

Vlad se mit à applaudir des mains. « Elles vont être toutes blanches. »

« Oui, on dirait. » fit heureux Lee. Les deux choses blanches que Camus avait prit pour des os sortirent un peu plus du dos. « On peut l'aider maintenant ? » demanda Lee.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on lui fasse plus de mal. » répondit Wolfy.

Un autre craquement plus violent que les autres se fit entendre et les deux choses blanches sortirent encore un peu plus. Ilia poussa un autre cri déchirant et se mit à pleurer. « Maman. Maman. »

Vlad s'approcha, il déposa un bisou sur le front en sueur de son frère. « C'est bientôt fini Ilia. Elles sont pratiquement sorties. »

Wolfy attrapa lentement du bout des doigts l'une des choses blanches et tira lentement. Il s'arrêta. « J'ai peur de lui faire mal. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » redemanda Milo.

« Ce sont ses ailes. » fit tout fier Vlad. « Elles sont toutes blanches. » Il jeta un regard à Wolfy. « Peut-être. »

Wolfy reprit de nouveau du bout des doigts l'une des ailes et tira lentement. Cette fois l'aile glissa lentement du dos de Ilia. « Voilà Ilia elles sortent. » fit l'aîné à son petit frère pour le rassurer mais Ilia était encore dans les vapes. Une aile d'une envergure assez importante mais toute recroquevillée et fripée sortie. Wolfy renouvela l'opération avec l'autre aile. « C'est fini Ilia. »

Vlad se remit à taper dans ses mains. « Elles sont toutes blanches. Il a les mêmes ailes que Maman. » Puis Lee et Vlad se mirent à danser à côté du lit tout en éclatant de rire. Vlad fini par se calmer, Milo et Camus eux n'avaient pas bougés premièrement parce que Ilia serrait toujours avec force Camus contre lui mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient ahuris par ce qu'ils voyaient. « On peut les caresser ? » demanda le jumeau.

« Il faut les nettoyer d'abord. Et puis il faudra que tu fasses attention au début elles sont très sensibles. » expliqua Wolfy.

« Oui. Oui. Je peux t'aider à les nettoyer ? »

« Mais oui. Va chercher une bassine d'eau. » Le gémeaux s'exécuta.

« Là il va falloir que tu nous expliques Wolfy. » fit le scorpion ne détachant pas les yeux des deux ailes dans le dos de Ilia.

L'aîné en fait n'avait pas vraiment écouté son père il regardait les ailes d'Ilia avec envie il passa une main douce sur l'une puis tenta de l'étirer. Ilia toujours fiévreux frissonna. « Elles sont magnifiques. Il n'y a que Maman qui a des ailes comme ça. »

« Oui. » rajouta Lee. « Même les tiennes ne sont pas aussi belles. »

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard complice. « Moi j'aime bien les tiennes. » dit Wolfy. « Tu les montres à Camus et Milo ? »

« Euh. » Lee sembla hésité un long moment. « Toi d'abord. »

« Trouillard. » Wolfy s'éloigna légèrement. « N'ayez pas peur. » fit il à Camus et Milo. Wolfy fit une petite grimace et les deux amants entendirent deux grands craquements. Camus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de pousser un cri. Milo serra son amant pour le réconforter. Deux magnifiques grandes ailes apparurent dans le dos de Wolfy. Celui-ci les déplia totalement. Elles étaient comme celles d'Ilia d'un blanc immaculé sauf les extrémités qui étaient formées de plumes noires.

« Mon dieu. » recommença Camus. « Mais elles ont combien d'envergure ? »

Wolfy tourna la tête pour regarder ses propres ailes. « Euh je ne sais pas. »

Milo secoua la tête, dépité. « C'est bien toi ça Camus. Il y a des ailes qui sortent de leur dos et toi ta question c'est 'Combien elles ont d'envergure'. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je sais pas moi. Je poserai plutôt comme question. Qu'est ce que vous foutez bordel de merde avec des ailes dans le dos ? » Wolfy et Lee se regardèrent gênés.

Vlad arriva tout content avec sa bassine. Il rougit légèrement. « Je suis désolé Camus. J'en ai fait un peu tomber par terre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Vlad. »

« Pourquoi tu as sorti tes ailes ? » s'étonna le jumeau.

« Je voulais les montrer à Camus et Milo. »

« Range les elles prennent trop de place. » gronda Vlad. « Et puis celles d'Ilia elles sont plus belles. »

« Hé beh sympa. » fit Wolfy mécontent. « Cela veut pas dire que tu auras les mêmes Vlad. »

Le jumeau tira une langue espiègle. « Je rigole. Et toi tu montres les tiennes Lee ? »

« Bah. »

Le jumeau se mit à rire. « Hi hi, tu as encore peur d'attraper froid. »

« Vous êtes pas obligés de vous moquez de moi. Au début Wolfy voulait jamais les sortir il avait peur de les salir. »

« Allez. » firent suppliant Wolfy et Vlad en cœur.

Lee qui s'était remis au pied du lit redescendit et s'éloigna surtout de Wolfy pour que leurs ailes ne se cognent pas. Camus anticipant le bruit de craquement qu'il ne supportait pas posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Encore une fois des craquements se firent entendre et deux ailes apparurent dans le dos de Lee. Les siennes étaient grises d'un gris cendré très joli dans la lueur du petit matin on pouvait y voir des reflets d'argent.

« Tadin. » fit Vlad fier des ailes du futur scorpion.

« C'est pas croyable. » fit Milo qui n'en revenait toujours pas. « Et vous êtes beaucoup à avoir des trucs comme ça dans le dos ? »

« Bah tout le monde. » répondit Wolfy qui n'avait pas rangé ses ailes mais qui c'était mis à laver soigneusement celles de Ilia. Le petit jumeau malade s'accrochait toujours désespérément à Camus. Le verseau tenta de se dégager mais Ilia resserra son étreinte en marmonnant quelque chose.

« J'étouffe. » fit Camus. Milo se recula un peu comprenant que si Ilia ne se poussait pas c'était à lui de le faire. « Merci. Bon Wolfy tu nous expliques ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? » fit le plus sérieusement du monde Wolfy.

Milo fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien par exemple. Pourquoi vous avez des ailes dans le dos ? Vous n'êtes pas des humains ? Vous êtes des anges ? »

« Non, non. Nous sommes des humains. » s'empressa de répondre Lee.

« On a des ailes parce que nos parents en ont. C'est logique non ? » fit Wolfy. L'aîné compris rapidement que Camus et Milo n'allaient pas se contenter de se genre d'explication. « Euh comment résumer ça rapidement ? Dans votre futur vous allez protéger une personne. Euh un Dieu mais ce n'est pas Athéna. Vous allez être tellement loyal envers lui qu'il voudra vous récompenser. Il vous offrira ses ailes. Au début vous pensiez que cela ne touchait que vous mais bon finalement il c'est avéré que vos descendants. Enfin nous quoi avions aussi des ailes. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Vlad allongé sur le dos dans le lit de Camus et Milo regardait son frère dormir paisiblement, lui était sur le ventre. De temps en temps le jumeau frissonnait et ses ailes tressaillaient. Ilia fini par ouvrir un œil.

« Coucou. » fit Vlad heureux du réveil de son jumeau. Cela faisait quand même presque 5 jours que le petit jumeau était inconscient.

« Bonjour. » répondit timidement Ilia.

« Elles sont sorties. »

Ilia les yeux agrandis ne dut pas comprendre tout de suite. Il regarda son frère ahuri. « Et les tiennes ? Elles sont où ? »

« Je les aient pas encore eut moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. » Une petite lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Vlad puis il se reprit il attrapa un des coussins et le posa sur le visage de Ilia. « On est dans le lit de Camus et Milo. Regarde il y a leur odeurs. » Ilia enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le coussin et respira profondément l'odeur. Il semblait heureux de sentir ce parfum. « Tu t'es accroché à Camus tout le temps qu'elles perçaient. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le jumeau.

« Elles sont toutes blanches. » s'exclama Vlad ayant oublié que son frère n'avait pas encore vu ses propres ailes. « Tu as les ailes à Maman. »

« Oh !! »

« Papa était pas content. Il a crié fort. Parce qu'il croyait que tu étais gravement malade. Il a appelé un médecin et tout et tout . . . » Le petit Vlad se mit à raconter toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu pendant les 5 jours d'inconscience de son jumeau. « . . . Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Camus il nous reconnaît. Il sait quand c'est toi et il sait quand c'est moi. »

« Il a promis. » expliqua Ilia considérant que cette promesse était incassable.

« Bah vi mais c'est pas facile quand même. Et puis on t'a nettoyé tes ailes aussi. Wolfy dit qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à les rentrer mais que cela va être dur parce que d'habitude c'est la dernière chose qu'on apprend. Mais tu peux pas rester avec les ailes sorties parce que à part Camus et Milo personne sait qu'on a des ailes. »

« Cela va faire mal ? » s'inquiéta le petit Ilia.

« Lee dit que non mais il a dit qu'il allait falloir que tu sois plus fatigué, parce que ça prends beaucoup d'énergie de les rentrer. » Vlad fit une petite pause. Il regarda suppliant son jumeau. « Dis tu m'attendras hein ? Moi je voulais qu'on fasse la cérémonie ensembles. »

« Bien sûr. Et puis de toute façon je veux faire la cérémonie avec Papa et Maman. »

Le visage de Vlad s'illumina. « Ils vont être super content. Wolfy dit que tu es en avance. Les ailes elles percent entre 10 et 11 ans d'habitude mais toi tu as pas encore 10 ans. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bonjour Monsieur. » fit une jeune femme aimable derrière son bureau à Camus.

« Hum Bonjour je viens chercher, . . . normalement il doit y avoir trois enveloppes au nom de Camus Sanctuary. »

« Veuillez patienter une minute s'il vous plait. » La jeune femme pianota sur son ordinateur fit un large sourire. « Je vais vous les chercher. »

« Merci beaucoup. » La jeune femme revint peu de temps après avec les trois enveloppes, Camus devint légèrement nerveux. La jeune femme prit tout son temps détacha une étiquette qu'elle colla sur une sorte de calepin et fit signer Camus 3 fois.

« Voilà j'espère que vous serez satisfait. Voulez vous prendre un rendez-vous afin que le médecin vous explique certains termes un peu compliqués ? »

« Non merci. Si j'ai un souci je repasserai. »

« Excellente idée. J'arriverai à trouver quelqu'un de disponible pour vous. Au revoir. »

« Merci, au revoir. » Camus sorti précipitamment et se dirigea vers le premier bar qu'il trouva il s'assit à une terrasse et commanda un léger alcool. Il ouvrit fébrilement au hasard une des lettres. Plusieurs feuilles écrites à l'ordinateur plein de mots pratiquement incompréhensible. Camus eut un petit sourire s'il fallait qu'il montre ça à Milo. Il imaginait les réflexions du scorpion. Il tenta de passer rapidement pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Autant de papier pour une seule question simple. Le verseau se figea net lorsqu'il trouva. Mon dieu !! Athéna !! Ce n'était pas possible. Camus encore plus nerveux ouvrit en catastrophe les deux autres enveloppes pour trouver le même genre de réponse. Comment était ce possible ? Il paya son alcool sans même y avoir touché et couru rentrer au sanctuaire. Il frappa désespérément à la porte de l'appartement de son disciple. « Hyoga !! Hyoga !! Tu es là ? »

C'est Shun qui ouvrit la porte. « Camus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je peux parler à Hyoga ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Rentre, mais il est sous la douche. »

« Et Ryo ? »

« Il est sorti. »

« Ouf. » Camus s'écroula sur une chaise de la table à manger. « Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible. »

« Camus ? Tu m'inquiètes. » fit Shun le visage fermé. « Je vais chercher Hyoga. » Shun disparu et revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard tirant le Russe par le bras, dégoulinant d'eau et de savon, tout de même une serviette autour de la taille.

« Cela peut attendre 5 minutes que je me rince. » grogna le cygne.

« Non je te dis qu'il est pas bien. »

Hyoga en voyant la tête de son maître oublia complètement son état et se dirigea vers lui. Il se pencha vers le verseau qui avait la tête baissée vers le sol. « Camus ?? »

Le verseau releva un visage baigné de larmes. « Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible. »

« Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? » demanda calmement le Russe.

Camus montra les 3 enveloppes. « Elles sont toutes les trois positives à plus de 98 »

« De qu . . . ? »

Camus reprit son calme, il prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes. « Je trouvais ça bizarre quand même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça. »

« A faire quoi ? »

Camus déplia soigneusement les trois feuillets et les mis sur la table à la bonne page. « J'ai fait des tests de paternité. » Camus posa son doigt sur la première page. « Positif à 98.9 que Milo est le père de Lee. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hyoga en écarquillant les yeux. Un bruit non identifiable sorti de la gorge d'Andromède.

« Il y a pire. » fit Camus en posant son doigt sur la deuxième feuille. « Positif à 99.6 que je suis le père de Wolfy. »

« Mais . . . Mais . . . »

« Je sais . . . moi aussi cela m'a fait un choque. » Maintenant que Camus avait commencé il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. « Positif à 98.2 que je suis également le père de Vlad. » fini Camus en posant son doigt sur la troisième feuille. Le verseau tourna plusieurs feuilles dans le troisième feuillet. Il posa son doigt à un nouvel endroit qu'il montra à Andromède. « J'ai également fais vérifier cette maladie génétique. Vlad est positif. Les jumeaux devraient avoir les ongles noirs. Lee et Wolfy l'ont dans leurs gênes mais elle n'est pas déclarée. »

Bizarrement se fut Shun qui se ressaisi la première. « Très bien. Il doit y avoir une explication. » Shun replia soigneusement les papiers et les rangea soigneusement dans leur enveloppe. Les deux hommes la regardait faire essayant de réaliser. « Je vais garder ça. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus. »

« Comment . . . Comment Milo et Moi pouvons nous être tout les deux les pères de ses 4 enfants ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il doit y avoir une explication. » Shun reparti pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau dans la main. « Prends ça. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un calmant. » Camus qui n'était pourtant pas un friand de ce genre de chose avala sans aucune résistance le médicament.

« Donc si on suit la logique. Les 4 sont vos enfants et ils sont frères. » essaya Hyoga.

« Mais pour cela il faudrait . . . »

« Je sais que tu m'as toujours trouvé fantasque Camus. Tu m'as toujours dit que j'avais trop d'imagination. Je peux essayer une théorie ? »

« Oui. » répondit tremblant le verseau .

« Ils viennent du futur. La technologie fait des pas de géant d'année en année. Est ce qu'il serait possible que . . . ? » Hyoga rougit, il savait que Shun et Camus allait le prendre pour un fou. « Il s'agit peut-être d'une sorte de clonage. Un procédé qui permet aux couples homosexuels d'avoir des enfants. » La mâchoire de Camus descendit d'un cran.

« C'est une théorie intéressante. » fit Shun d'un air détaché juste pour meubler le silence.

« Il suffirait de demander à Wolfy. »

« Euh. » Camus rougit. « Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'ils sachent que je leur ai volé des cheveux en cachette pour faire des tests de paternité. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi je sais jouer aux espions. Je vais me renseigner discrètement l'air de rien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez Ilia fais un effort. »

Le petit jumeau se concentra et réussi à battre 3 fois des ailes puis il poussa un grand soupir. « C'est dur Wolfy. »

« Je sais mais on a pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a des adultes qui commencent à se poser des questions. Tu dois apprendre à ranger tes ailes rapidement. »

Milo qui suivait l'entraînement avec fascination envoya un sourire d'encouragement à Ilia. Le petit gémeau se concentra encore et les ailes battirent plusieurs fois. « Et vous pouvez volez avec ? » demanda naïvement Milo.

Vlad se tourna vers son père avec un air perplexe. « Ça sert à quoi des ailes si on peut pas voler ? »

« Euh oui pardon ma question était idiote. Cela doit être amusant de voler. »

« Tu adores ça. » expliqua Vlad. « Tu nous emmènes souvent. »

« Ah bon ? Je vous mets sur mon dos ? »

« Oui enfin pas les deux. »

Camus rentra. Il regarda tout le monde indifférent. Milo le trouva pale mais il pensait que c'était à cause du manque de sommeil. « Euh je vais faire un petit tour avec Nanny et Lily en Sibérie. Quelqu'un veut venir ? » Ilia se mit à sangloter, Camus recula ne comprenant pas que cette simple question puisse faire pleurer le jumeau.

« Bon. » fit le scorpion. « Tout le monde est fatigué. Fini l'entraînement. On va partir en vacances en Sibérie juste un jour ou deux. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Camus ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Et puis en Sibérie il y a personne Ilia pourra prendre l'air. »

« Merci Papa. » répondit Ilia en reniflant bruyamment.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Dis moi Ryo. Vous étiez au courant de la liaison de Milo et Camus ? »

Ryo se mit à bredouiller et rougir. « Euh oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien on a tous été étonnés qu'aucun de vous réagisse. »

« Tu condamnes les relations homosexuelles ? »

« Non pas du tout. Mais pour Lee, Wolfy et les jumeaux cela doit être déroutant de voir leurs pères avec un autre homme. »

« Euh oui peut-être. Wolfy s'en moque il aime les garçons. »

« Ah bon ? »

Ryo rougit encore un peu plus. « Oui. »

Hyoga ne remarqua pas la gêne de son fils et continua. « Comment ont réagi les deux femmes de Camus et Milo quand elles ont appris qu'ils avaient eut une relation ensembles ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas. »

« C'est bizarre même si tu as confiance en la personne que tu aimes . . . Je veux dire si j'apprenais que Shun était ami avec un de ses ex. Je me poserai des questions enfin j'aurai surtout peur qu'elle en retombe amoureux. »

« Euh. Je ne . . . Tu m'embrouilles papa. »

« Pardon. »

« L'histoire de Camus et Milo est plus compliqué que ça. Je crois. Mais en parler . . . Wolfy préfère qu'on en dise le moins possible sur votre futur. Il dit que c'est dangereux. »

« Je peux comprendre mais . . . »

« Camus et Milo ont fais des choix. Je ne sais pas si c'était de bons ou de mauvais choix. Mais c'était leur choix ce n'est pas à nous de juger. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Au sanctuaire dans mon monde Camus et Milo sont connus pour avoir toujours fais de leur mieux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même après avoir eut une famille ils ont continués à défendre le sanctuaire au péril de leur vie. Euh. Il y a eut une période pendant laquelle Maman et toi vous avez quittés le sanctuaire vous ne vouliez pas de ce genre de vie pour moi. Etre toujours a l'affût d'une menace. »

« Je vois. Mais sais tu ce qui a provoqué la rupture de leur couple ? »

Ryo poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. Le futur est à mille lieux de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bonjour Shun. »

« Bonjour Dohko. »

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fais mander aussi soudainement. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas grand pope ? »

Dohko se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'Andromède. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer. « Je suis désolé Shun. Il faut que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui c'est le pope qui te parle et non l'ami. »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Andromède je vais devoir te demander de faire un choix. Toutes les femmes guerrières du sanctuaire portent un masque. Maintenant que tu as avoué ta féminité je dois te demander de porter un masque. »

Shun eut un regard mélangé d'inquiétude et de perplexité. « Tout le monde connaît mon visage . . . »

« Oui je sais mais cette loi a été dictée par Athéna elle même. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'y déroger. Tu dois porter un masque ou . . . »

« Dohko. » supplia Shun s'attendant à une sentence incroyablement injuste.

« Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir. Tu décides de porter un masque ou tu renonces à l'armure d'Andromède. Tu ne seras plus considérée comme une guerrière mais je te permets de vivre au sanctuaire autant que tu voudras. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Les salauds. » fit Hyoga hors de lui en balançant des cailloux dans l'océan, cela ne servait à rien mais cela défoulait. « A quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde connaît son visage. »

« Calme toi. » Hyoga et Ryo se retournèrent pour voir Milo qui avançait vers eux. « Je viens de rentrer on nous a expliqué. Camus est allé voir Shun. »

Ryo jeta un coup d'œil derrière le scorpion et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux petits jumeaux jouant. « Il a réussi. »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Milo.

« Qui a réussi quoi ? »

« Non rien. » répliqua rapidement Ryo. « Tu sais c'est normal que Dohko demande à Maman de porter un masque. A notre époque les femmes guerrières portent encore des masques. »

Hyoga se tourna d'un coup sec vers son fils se rappelant sur le coup que Ryo venait du futur. « Quel choix a t elle fais ? »

Ryo vira au pourpre. « Euh . . . Je . . . »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui demander ça, Hyoga. » fit le scorpion calmement. Ryo envoya un regard reconnaissant au Grec. « Shun doit faire ce choix seule. »

« Pffff, on croirai entendre Camus. » fit Hyoga déçu.

Milo se mit à rire. « Ton ancien maître à l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus d'influence sur moi que j'en ai sur lui. »

Hyoga secoua la tête. « Il est heureux avec toi. Avec nous c'était très rare qu'il souri alors que toi tu arrives même à le faire rire de temps en temps. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Wolfy se pencha à l'oreille de son amant. « C'est bon ? » demanda t il d'une voix langoureuse.

« Huuuuuummmm. » L'amant se cambra légèrement et bougea des hanches voulant arracher un gémissement de plaisir à Wolfy.

Wolfy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Waouh. Tu sais toujours aussi bien y faire. »

« Avoue. Tu préférerais que ce soit Ryo. Hein ? »

Wolfy eut un petit sourire ironique « Et toi Lee. Pour ça on est au même point. »

Guido se cambra encore un peu plus et essaya de tourner la tête pour embrasser Wolfy. Les deux gémir profondément. « Si un jour j'arrive à avoir Lee. Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas moi qui sera en dessous. »

« Te fais pas trop d'illusion si mon père apprend que tu veux Lee. Tu ne pourras plus l'approcher à moins de 800 mètres. Lee a toujours été son préféré. »

« Tu pourrais plaider en ma faveur. »

Wolfy eut de nouveau un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus. « Je sais pas si c'est plaider en ta faveur d'aller lui dire que tu es un amant formidable qui fera grimper au rideau son bébé chéri. »

« A 14 ans toi et moi on avait déjà couché ensembles. Il veut quand même pas en faire un prêtre. »

Wolfy plus vraiment excité et au contraire furieux se retira. « Et pourquoi pas te taper les jumeaux pendant que t'y est. Je t'interdis de toucher à Lee. »

Guido s'énerva également. « De quoi t'a peur ? Que Lee et moi ça soit l'amour fou et que tu te retrouves comme un con tout seul étant donné que Ryo ne veut pas de toi. »

« Fais chier. » répondit Wolfy en sortant du lit et se rhabillant. « On arrive à avoir quelques minutes tranquille et faut qu'on s'engueule. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que Lee et moi cela pourrait être quelque chose de sérieux ? »

« Si tu étais vraiment amoureux de lui tu coucherais pas avec moi. Tu attendrais patiemment qu'il soit prêt. »

« Oui je sais c'est dégeulasse mais quand je le fais avec toi. C'est un peu comme si j'étais avec lui. »

« S'il t'aime réellement je vous laisserais mais ne le fait pas souffrir. »

« Jamais. »

« C'est pour ça que c'est le préféré de Papa. Il essaie de se montrer fort devant les autres mais il est le plus sensible. Il est comme Maman mais fais tout pour ressembler à Papa. »

« Au fait j'ai trouvé Camus bien troublé ces derniers jours. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Wolfy haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas encore mais il faut que je choisisse vite avant qu'il ameute tout le monde ou qu'il devienne complètement fou. »

« Ils ont bien accepté les ailes peut-être que ça aussi ils accepteront. »

« Il y a une marge quand même ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Je vais en parler à Lee et les jumeaux ce soir. On va décider de ce qu'on va faire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils étaient tous autour de la table dînant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps tout le monde était silencieux. Camus réfléchissait sans relâche aux résultats des analyses, mais son silence n'avait rien de choquant. Les enfants étaient silencieux car ils savaient que tout allait se jouer ce soir. Ou Camus et Milo acceptaient leur futur ou ils les prenaient pour des fous. Milo commença à s'inquiéter du silence surtout de Vlad qui était un bavard joyeux permanent, ayant toujours pleins de choses à raconter. « Alors Vlad. Tu ne nous parles pas de ta journée ? »

« Non, non. »

Camus fini par remarquer que tout le monde chipotait son repas. « Ce n'est pas bon ? »

« Si, si. » répondit Ilia et Lee en avalant une bouchée.

« On a pas très faim. » expliqua Lee.

Wolfy qui était comme son père, un sang chaud. « Bon Camus, c'est à toi de commencer. Quelque chose te tracasse pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Tu mens. » fit calmement Wolfy. « Qu'as tu découvert sur nous ? »

« Mais, je. . . » s'étonna le Français.

« Vous oubliez une chose importante. Vous nous avez enseignés tout votre savoir mais nous faisons également parti de vous. Nous le sentons à travers vous. »

Milo était complètement largué mais voulu garder une certaine contenance. « Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lisais pas quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. »

« Avec Camus ou toi. Ce n'est pas une lecture consciente. Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Nous ressentons tout ce que vous ressentez. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Milo qui comprenait de moins en moins.

« Demande à Camus. » dit Wolfy sur un air de défi en se tournant vers le verseau. « Tu as découvert notre secret n'est ce pas. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai découvert. »

« Tu sais que nous sommes tout les quatre frères. Comment as tu fais ? »

« Je . . . J'ai fait des tests de paternité. » avoua Camus.

« Qu . . . ? Bon euh je suis le seul largué là ? »

« Lee n'est pas notre ami, il est notre frère. Nous sommes tous les quatre de la même famille. La votre. Nous sommes votre famille. »

Milo se leva alla jusqu'à un placard et revint avec une bouteille. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Camus qui fixait les enfants. Il se servit un verre et bu une bonne rasade. « Et je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? »

« Pourquoi tu bois ? » s'étonna Lee qui avait jamais vu boire son père de cette façon. Milo buvait de temps en temps avec ses amis mais là il engloutissait de grandes rasades.

« Je me prépare. Hier c'était les ailes dans le dos. Aujourd'hui c'est ça. Et demain, ce sera quoi ? Vous allez me dire que vous pouvez changer d'apparences à volonté ? Que vous pouvez vous transformer en panthères ? »

« Euh. » fit Ilia rougissant.

« C'était pour rire. » hurla Milo en voyant tous les enfants rougir.

« Nous pouvons changer d'apparence c'est exact. C'est une sorte de jeu pour nous. »

« Un jeu. » Milo se tourna vers son amant et eut un petit rire, on aurait dit qu'il était déjà saoul. « Tu entends ça ? C'est un jeu. Je commence à me sentir vieux. Je dois être pas mal ringard dans le futur. » Puis le scorpion se remit à parler aux enfants. « C'est votre véritable apparence ? »

« Oui enfin non. » Wolfy prit les mains de Ilia. Comme par enchantement les ongles du jumeau devinrent noirs puis Wolfy fit pareil avec Vlad. « Cela va être dur à accepter pour vous mais nous sommes vos enfants. A tous les deux. »

« Ah bah oui. C'est assez dur à accepter. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que deux hommes avaient réussi à avoir une descendance ensembles. »

« Pas deux hommes. » murmura Lee.

« Deux quoi, alors ? » demanda Milo qui avait l'ouie assez fine. « Nous sommes quoi ? Si nous arrivons à avoir une progéniture et que nous avons des ailes dans le dos. »

« Très bien jouons à un jeu. » fit Wolfy. Les enfants avaient cette habitude, leurs parents faisaient toujours ça. Lorsque quelque chose devenait trop dure ou incompréhensible. Leur mère ou leur père essayait de le transformer en jeu. « Poser nous des questions très intimes. Nous y répondrons. »

« Quelles questions ? »

« Des questions personnelles. Des choses que seulement vous deux connaissez. »

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de Camus ? » fit en haussant les épaules Milo.

« Pfff. Tu as pas quelques choses de plus facile ? » dit d'un ton ironique Lee. « Le bleu. Elle dit toujours qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de tes cheveux avant de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

« Elle ? » cria presque Camus. « Comment ça 'elle' ? »

« D'accord. D'accord. 'Il' si tu préfères. »

« Mais ce n'est pas si je préfère. Je suis un homme. » s'offusqua Camus.

« Oui. Oui. » fit Wolfy d'un air las. « Une autre question. Plus dur Papa. »

« Bah je sais pas moi. » fini par dire Milo étant pas mal déstabilisé par tout ça.

« Je sais pas moi. Quelle est la partie du corps de Camus que tu préfères ? »

« Mais . . . Mais cela ne vous regarde pas. » s'offusqua encore plus le verseau.

Wolfy et Vlad se mirent à rire. « Mais on le sait déjà. » expliqua Wolfy. « C'était un exemple. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'elle est la partie du corps de Camus que je préfère ? » demanda Milo se prenant petit à petit au jeu.

« Milo !! » hurla le Français et jetant un regard plein de colère.

« Bah quoi ? S'ils le savent ils peuvent nous le dire. »

« Ses jambes. » répondit Vlad. « Tu es toujours entrain d'essayer de lui attraper quand on va nager. Tu dis tout le temps que tu préfères qu'on vous ait offert des ailes. Si cela avait été des queues de poisson, tu aurais été le plus malheureux des hommes. »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Camus content que le jumeau ce soit trompé.

« Euh non. En fait . . . » commença mal à l'aise le scorpion. « Je suis dingue de tes jambes. »

« Mais tu dis toujours que . . . »

« Cette partie là aussi je l'adore. » le coupa Milo. « J'osai pas te dire que je préfère tes jambes. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. » Camus écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as des jambes fine et presque féminine, alors . . . »

« Ah bon ? Alors tu dis à nos fils que tu aimes mes jambes mais tu ne me le dis pas à moi. » fit en boudant Camus. Son visage s'empourpra quand il se rendit compte du ridicule de sa phrase.

Les quatre enfants se mirent à rire. « On se croirait à la maison. » fit entre deux fous rires Wolfy. Milo se mit à rire avec eux, Camus se contenta de sourire d'une façon espiègle. Milo ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur lui. Il embrassa fougueusement le verseau. Camus se débattit au début puis laissa le scorpion le goûter. Puis Milo se redressa mais garda Camus dans ses bras.

« Moi j'ai une question. » fit un grand sourire aux lèvres au Grec. « C'est vraiment Camus qui m'a offert ce pull immense dans lequel Ilia dort ? »

« Oui. » s'empressa de répondre Ilia.

« Quel pull ? » s'étonna le verseau.

« Bah apparemment dans le futur tu vas vouloir me tricoter un pull mais il est trop grand alors les enfants s'en servent comme couverture. »

« Mon dieu. » fit Camus en palissant. « Mais comment vous êtes au courant ? »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un seul homme vers le Français. « Tu l'as déjà tricoté ? » cria presque Vlad en sautant près de ses parents.

« Euh. » Camus mal à l'aise regarda ses enfants et Milo qui attendaient une réponse. « Oui, mais je ne pense pas avoir un jour le courage de lui offrir. Il est horrible. »

« Oh non. » fit suppliant Ilia. « S'il te plait. Il est très beau, il est juste trop grand. »

« Euh je vais aller le chercher. » fit Camus en se levant. Les deux jumeaux suivirent Camus en sautillant trop heureux de retrouver un souvenir du futur. Les trois restés dans la cuisine entendirent les rire des jumeaux puis quelques secondes après Ilia arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il portait le pull qui était vraiment trop, trop grand. Ilia essayait de remonter les pans pour ne pas marcher dessus mais les manches trop longues l'en empêchaient. Il éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Mais Camus, il est immense. Tu m'as prit pour Godzilla. »

« Si tu crois que c'est facile. Je voulais te faire un pull chaud pour nos séjours en Sibérie. La vendeuse m'a dit que cette laine rétrécissait au lavage alors je l'ai fait plus grand mais ça n'a pas rétrécit du tout. Je dois en être au dixième lavage et il est toujours aussi grand. » Camus tira un peu sur une manche. « Je trouve même qu'il devient de plus en plus grand. »

« Il est très bien comme ça. » fit Ilia avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Vlad souleva un peu le pull et s'insinua à côté de son frère.

« On est les frères siamois. » continua en riant Vlad alors qu'il passait sa tête par le col.

Wolfy se leva, serra et embrassa Camus. « Merci, les jumeaux vont dormir comme des masses cette nuit. »

« Euh de rien. »

« Bon alors à moi de poser une question. » fit Lee. « Quel est le film préféré de Camus ? » dit il en se tournant vers Milo.

Le scorpion leva les yeux au ciel. « AMADEUS. Il adore le rire de la doublure voix française. Vous n'imaginez pas combien de fois j'ai du regarder ce film en Version Française sous titrée en Grec. Je ne les compte même plus. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que cela ne te dérangeait pas. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas. J'adore t'entendre rire à chaque fois que tu regardes ce film. » Les deux amants n'avaient pas remarqués que les 4 enfants les regardaient ahuris.

« Tu ne parles pas le français ? » fini par demander timidement Ilia.

« Bah non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Dans notre monde tu parles parfaitement le français. » expliqua Lee. « Je ne savais pas que tu ne le parlais pas. »

« Ah mais si. » s'exclama Wolfy comme prit d'une révélation. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Il a commencé à apprendre le Français quand, quand . . . Euh. »

« Oui ? » s'impatienta Vlad.

« Quand il a sut que j'arrivais et que Camus lui a dit qu'il voulait que leur enfants parle le français. »

« Vous parlez tous français ? » s'étonna Camus.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Ilia en Français parfait. « A la maison on parle pratiquement que français. Tu dis que comme ça les curieux iront voir ailleurs. »

« Mais . . . Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça qu'on t'a appelé Wolfgang ? » demanda Milo.

« Si, Camus adore le surnom Wolfy. »

« Oh la. J'avais pas fait le rapprochement. J'espère que tu aimes ton prénom. » s'inquiéta Milo.

« Mais oui ça va. J'aime bien Wolfy, mais j'aime pas trop Wolfgang il y a que le pope qui m'appelle comme ça et vous quand vous êtes en colère contre moi. » Wolfy se rapprocha de ses deux parents. « Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. » Il prit une main de chacun des saints d'or dans les siennes. « J'espère que tout va bien se passer. » Les deux amants sursautèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent Wolfy rentrer dans leurs esprits.

sSsSsSsSsSs

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfy habillé de l'armure du lion faisait les 100 pas dans son temple

_Wolfy habillé de l'armure du lion faisait les 100 pas dans son temple. Du moins on supposait qu'il s'agissait du temple du lion. Même si l'architecture n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Milo et Camus connaissait. Des bruits de batailles se faisaient entendre. Wolfy se mit à l'entrée et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la bataille. « Fais attention Maman. » murmura le lion. Pas de souci à se faire essaya de se rassurer Wolfy, elle faisait partie des anciens spectres. Les plus valeureux et les plus puissants de l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna. Wolfy se remit à tourner en rond. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils attaquent maintenant. Il y avait un espion chez eux ? L'ennemi avait choisi le moment idéal. La moitié des anciens étaient partis protéger tout un peuple._

_« Wolfy ?! » _

_L'appelé se retourna brusquement. « Lee ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter ton temple. »_

_« Je sais mais je cherche Maman. »_

_« Elle est déjà partie. Elle est déjà entrain de combattre. Retourne à ton temple. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. Je serai incapable de les protéger. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Lee siffla deux petits coups, Vlad et Ilia arrivèrent en courant. Ilia se jeta dans les bras de son aîné. « C'est pas vrai. Qu'est ce vous faites ici ? Maman vous a ordonné de partir avec les enfants. »_

_« On voulait pas aller se cacher. On a surpris deux des anciens parler. Ils disent qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de perte. » expliqua Vlad. _

_« Raison de plus pour que vous soyez en sécurité. »_

_« C'est trop tard. » expliqua Lee. « J'ai essayé, ils bloquent toutes les sorties mentales. Impossible de les téléporter loin d'ici. »_

_« Tu as réussi à joindre Papa ? » s'inquiéta Ilia. _

_« Non, il s'est bloqué pour pas qu'on le dérange. Il doit lui aussi être en plein combat. » Wolfy réfléchi 5 minutes. « Bon allez vous cacher à la maison. »_

_« Mais . . . »_

_« On ne discute pas. Vous y serez en sécurité tant que nous serons là. Tous les chevaliers d'or sont à leur poste. Personne passera. Lee !! »_

_« Oui, je retourne à mon temple. »_

_« Préviens Ryo et Guido. Ce n'est plus une simple question d'honneur, il y a la vie des jumeaux en jeu. »_

_Les jumeaux et Lee repartirent en courant. Wolfy se réinstalla à l'entrée et se concentra sur le combat de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas la déranger maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas la déconcentrer pour lui dire que les jumeaux étaient ici. Elle s'inquièterait. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son père. Il se concentra vers l'esprit de son père mais avant d'y arriver il se fit éjecter. Quel ennemi ? Quel ennemi pouvait contrôler toutes les portes de sorties mais également l'empêcher de rentrer en contact avec l'extérieur ? Wolfy se concentra de nouveau cette fois il s'était préparé, il pourrait peut-être contrer la barrière. _

_« Wolfy ? » l'appelé se retourna. Son père accompagné de Aiolia et Hyoga se matérialisèrent dans son temple. _

_« Où sont elles ? » demanda pressé Hyoga en s'approchant et se concentrant sur le combat. « C'est bon elles tiennent le coup pour l'instant. Allons les aider. »_

_« Non. Attends Papa. » le stoppa Wolfy. Milo se tourna étonné vers son fils. Milo ne semblait pas avoir vieilli. Il avait toujours cet air légèrement juvénile, aucune ride. La seule différence avec le passé était qu'il avait les cheveux courts un léger dégradé ressemblant à la coiffure de Hyoga. Dans le dos deux magnifiques ailes grises que Milo avait commencé à déployer pour voler au secours des femmes. « Les jumeaux sont ici. Ils ne sont pas partis. »_

_« Les enfants n'ont pas put être mis en sécurité ? » s'inquiéta Hyoga._

_« Si. Il n'y a que les jumeaux. Ils ont . . . »_

_« Comme d'habitude, ils ont désobéit. » continua Aiolia furieux. « Tu devrais leur apprendre la discipline, Milo. »_

_Milo fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas à son ami. « Où sont-ils cachés ? »_

_« Je leur aie dit d'aller à la maison. »_

_« Va les chercher et en même temps va chercher Lee, Ryo et Guido. Préviens les autres saints d'or de remonter au temple d'Athéna. »_

_« Mais Shaka a dit . . . »_

_« Je me moque de ce qu'a dit Shaka. Il continue à voir les choses comme à nos 20 ans. Il pense toujours qu'on doit sacrifier sa vie pour un temple. Cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus comme ça. Maintenant nous combattons pour protéger des vies. »_

_« Je préfèrerai aller avec vous. Je suis assez puissant. Je peux vous aider. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas Wolfy mais tu restes notre fils. Ta mère et moi ne ferions que nous inquiéter. Et puis je préfère que tu protèges tes frères. »_

_Wolfy baissa la tête, quand même légèrement déçu. « Tu veux que nous restions au temple d'Athéna ? »_

_« Oui. Et si tu vois qu'ils commencent à monter tu prends la dernière sortie. »_

_« Mais . . . »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien mais il faut être prévoyant. »_

_Wolfy releva la tête et prit une allure fière. « Bien sûr vous êtes les plus fort. » Il fini par réaliser. « Mais pourquoi ne portez vous pas vos armures ? »_

_« Nous avons du les abandonner pour passer la barrière qu'ils avaient érigés. » expliqua Hyoga. _

_« Vous allez combattre sans armure ? »_

_« Hum. Peut-être. » fit avec un petit rire espiègle Aiolia. « A moins que mon successeur accepte de me prêter son armure d'or. »_

_« C'est un honneur. » répondit Wolfy en retirant son armure qui alla directement recouvrir Aiolia. « Je préviendrai Lee et Ryo de vous envoyer les leurs. »_

_« Merci. » répondit Hyoga avec un petit salut de la main. « Maintenant il faut y aller, elles commencent à fatiguer. » Le Russe parti sans même attendre la réponse de ses deux amis._

_Aiolia jeta un regard inquisiteur à Milo. « J'arrive. » répondit le scorpion. Aiolia parti tout comme l'avait fait le Russe c'est à dire en s'envolant. Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wolfy. « Ecoute je sais que c'est frustrant. S'il n'y avait pas eut les jumeaux je t'aurai peut-être amené avec moi. »_

_« Je m'inquiète pour maman elle fatigue très vite. » _

_Milo se concentra pour ressentir ce que son fils venait de lui dire. « Ça ira elle a survécue à pire que ça. » répondit Milo après quelques secondes. « Ne la déconcentre pas avec les jumeaux. »_

_« Oui, je sais. Je ne l'ai pas prévenue. »_

_« Si tu vois que cela commence à devenir dangereux je veux que tu partes avec tes frères et Ryo et Guido s'ils acceptent. D'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »_

_« Non, Papa je ne peux pas promettre ça. »_

_« Ta mère et moi, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Mais nous ne pourrons pas combattre correctement si nous vous savons en danger. »_

_« Donnant donnant. » fit Wolfy en relevant la tête. « Je partirai si tu me promets de revenir avec maman. » _

_Milo fit un beau sourire à son fils et ébouriffa les cheveux. « Promis. Contrairement à Shaka je ne suis pas fatigué de la vie et ta mère non plus. Nous avons encore pleins de choses à vivre ensembles. Même 100 vies comme celle là ne me suffirait pas. »_

_« A bientôt alors. » fit Wolfy rassuré et partant en direction du temple du scorpion. _

_« Oui. Allez dépêche toi. Les jumeaux doivent être mort de peur. » _

_Wolfy se mit à courir. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir son père s'envoler. Le visage rassurant du scorpion qu'il avait affiché pour son fils s'était transformé en un visage sérieux et soucieux. Wolfy frissonna son père était resté de précieuses minutes avec lui pour le rassurer alors que leur mère était entrain de jouer sa vie. « Pardon Papa. » murmura Wolfy avant de repartir en courant. Il passa d'abord au temple du scorpion, avant même d'entrer Lily adulte sur le pas de la porte grogna l'en empêchant. « Voyons Lily. C'est moi. C'est Wolfy. » dit il en avançant lentement. Lily stoppa sa défense et lécha la main de son ami. « Où est Lee ? » Wolfy fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un cosmos qui n'avait rien à faire ici. « Lee ? Guido ? »_

_« On est là. » répondit timidement son frère._

_Wolfy pressa le pas, il vit rouge lorsqu'il aperçut son frère le visage légèrement apeuré coincé entre le mur et Guido pratiquement collé contre lui. « Tu fais chier Guido. » dit Wolfy en arrachant Lee aux griffes du sagittaire._

_« T'énerve pas. J'étais juste venu l'aider à protéger son temple. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça ? »_

_Guido leva les bras. « Je t'assure que je n'avais aucune arrière pensée. Lee avait l'air terrifié c'est ça première bataille, il faut dire. »_

_« Fallait aller aider Ryo. Je peux protéger mon petit frère sans ton aide. »_

_« Le capricorne m'en aurait empêché c'est un adepte de Shaka et Saga. Tu le sais bien. »_

_« Papa a donné d'autres ordres. Il veut que tous les saints d'or se regroupent au temple d'Athéna. »_

_« Papa est rentré ? » demanda heureux Lee._

_« Oui. Ils sont partis aider nos mères. »_

_« Ah je préfère ça. » s'exclama Guido. « Pffff, cela va être l'anarchie chez les anciens. Shaka qui donne des ordres et ton père qui en donnent d'autres. »_

_Les trois saints d'or se mirent à courir pour atteindre le temple du verseau, comme Guido avait dit le saint du capricorne posa quelques problèmes que Wolfy résolu rapidement. « Ryo ? » appela Lee inquiet lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le 11__ème__ temple. _

_Les bruits de pas qui courent dans leur direction. « Oui ? »_

_« Nos pères sont rentrés, les ordres ont changés. » expliqua rapidement Wolfy. « Maintenant on va chercher les jumeaux. »_

_Un grand rire glacial se fit entendre. Wolfy se positionna devant pour protéger son frère et ses amis. L'ennemi apparut lentement marchant pas du tout pressé vers eux. « Les jumeaux, hein ? Je ne pensai pas avoir autant de chance. Je me serai contenté d'une des filles d'Aiolia. Mais alors là me trouver nez à nez avec les fils de Milo. Les jumeaux c'est parfait pour moi. Amène moi à eux. »_

_« Tu rigoles. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te mener à mes frères. »_

_« Ignorant. Est ce que tes parents t'ont expliqué ce que toi et tes frères représentiez dans ce monde ? » Wolfy regarda perplexe son ennemi. « Tiens ! Les anciens comme vous les appelez ne vous ont pas donné la raison de cette guerre ? »_

_Un autre cosmos puissant apparu. « Ce que tu es prévisible. Mon appât a bien marché apparemment. »_

_L'ennemi eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se retournait lentement. « Milo !! Heureux de te revoir. »_

_« Ce n'est pas réciproque. Quand vas tu arrêter de t'en prendre à ma famille ? »_

_« Ta famille ? C'est grâce à moi que tu as put engendrer cette famille. Je tente de reprendre uniquement ce qui m'est dû. »_

_« Tu te prends toujours pour dieu ? »_

_« Sans moi tes 4 fils n'auraient jamais existés. Tu pourrais au moins m'en être reconnaissant. Je me contenterai de tes deux derniers, les jumeaux. »_

_Milo baissa la tête et un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage. « Pour cela il faudra que tu me tues et après il faudra que tu battes leur mère. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle devient une vraie tigresse quand on s'en prend à ses enfants. »_

Wolfy senti une décharge électrique dans tout son être, l'un de ses parents opposait une résistance il se concentra un peu plus et repris ses souvenirs.

_« Est elle toujours aussi belle et aussi dangereuse ? »_

_Milo se tourna vers les 4 adolescents. « Je croyais vous avoir donner un ordre. Ne vous occupez pas de ce qui se passe ici. Remontez. »_

_« Papa ? »_

_« C'est un ordre, Wolfgang. » _

_Au ton employé, les 4 adolescents ne discutèrent pas les ordres. Ils remontèrent en courant. « Il est pas très puissant. __Hein ? __Wolfy ? Papa pourra le battre ? » demanda Lee. Lee se débarrassa de son armure qu'il envoya à son père, Ryo fit de même. _

_« Mais bien sûr. » le rassura son aîné._

_« Personne peut battre ton père. » se dépêcha de répondre Guido. Les 4 adolescents continuèrent leur course. Ils fallaient qu'ils arrivent rapidement à la maison pour récupérer les jumeaux. _

_« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » fit une voix féminine mécontente. Apparurent devant les adolescents deux femmes en armure et portant un masque. Les cheveux longs verts et bleus marine ne faisaient aucuns doute sur l'identité des deux femmes. Il s'agissait de Shun et Camus. Camus portait une armure très fine et près du corps ne cachant que très peu son corps de femme, certains aspects de l'armure faisait penser étrangement à l'armure du verseau. L'or de l'armure renforçait la beauté de ses ailes blanches immaculées. Shun, elle, portait l'armure d'Andromède légèrement modifiée, adaptée à son corps de femme. Andromède n'avait pas sortie ses ailes se satisfaisant de celles de l'armure._

Une autre décharge plus violente atteignit Wolfy. Il était entrain de perdre la connexion avec . . .

Camus lâcha la main de son fils et se recula les yeux exorbités effrayé. « Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est une blague ? » demanda t il en s'éloignant légèrement à reculons comme si Milo et Wolfy étaient atteint d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse.

« Je vais t'expliquer. » répondit doucement Wolfy. Il n'aurait jamais du lui montrer son nouveau corps. Le verseau n'était pas prêt pour accepter une telle idée mais en même temps lui et ses trois frères avaient de plus en plus de mal à mentir à leurs parents.

« Je ne peux pas être une femme. » hurla Camus. « Je ne veux pas être une femme. »

« Calme toi. » essaya Milo en se rapprochant de son amant. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »

« Ne m'approche pas. » dit Camus en continuant à hurler. Milo s'arrêta net.

« Maman ce n'est pas grave . . . » commença Vlad.

Camus sursauta et se mit à hurler. « Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je ne suis pas votre mère. »

« D'accord calme toi. » essaya Wolfy. « On savait que tu avais été un homme mais on ne sait pas comment tu es devenue une femme. Vous ne nous l'avez jamais expliqué. Vous . . . »

Camus gifla Wolfy d'un geste ample un bruit sec et le visage parti vers le côté la marque rouge de la main du Français était déjà nettement visible à cause de la force de la gifle. « Arrête tes âneries Wolfgang. » dit d'une voix cinglante le verseau. « Tu croyais vraiment nous faire croire une telle stupidité à ton père et moi. » Les trois autres enfants avaient sursautés à la gifle. C'était la première fois qu'un de leur parent levait la main sur eux. Les deux jumeaux se recroquevillèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

« Maman. » murmura Ilia d'une voix à peine audible terrifié.

Camus se dirigea vers les jumeaux et attrapa le bras d'Ilia. « Arrête ça de suite je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu entends ? »

« Camus arrête. Ce n'est pas leur faute. Tu vas leur faire mal. » Camus se retourna d'un coup brusque.

« Comment peux tu les croire ? » demanda le Français.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le croire je le sens. Je le sens dans mes tripes que ce sont mes enfants. »

Camus se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. « Ce ne sont pas les miens. » dit il avant de claquer la porte et de disparaître. Wolfy n'avait pas bougé la tête sur le côté abasourdi. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga attrapa Vlad par le col de son tee-shirt. « Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux. »

« C'est pas moi. » fit le petit garçon en se débattant.

« C'est pas toi quoi ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« On a pas fait exprès. Lily était toute folle. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Le petit garçon voyant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise se tut. « Je vois que c'est pas ta première bêtise de la journée. » Vlad tenta un petit sourire charmeur. « Bon pour l'autre bêtise étant donné que tu ne vas pas me la dire. Je ne vais pas te punir, mais par contre tu vas non seulement rangé tout seul tout le bazar que tu as mis mais en plus je veux que tu retrouves tout les oiseaux à Shaka. »

« Et si Nanny les a mangés ? »

« Mauvaise excuse. Nanny ne cours pas après les oiseaux. »

« Ilia aussi il est puni ? »

« De ce que j'ai vu tu as tout fait tout seul. » Vlad ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Hyoga reposa l'enfant lui mis un petite claque sur les fesses. « On ne discute pas. Ilia interdiction d'aider ton frère. » fit il en se retournant vers Ilia qui lisait paisiblement à l'ombre d'un olivier adossé à Nanny qui s'était paisiblement allongée. Ilia répondit par un petit regard triste sans doute plus triste que Vlad lui même pour la punition.

Shun arriva quelques temps après, Hyoga surveillant chaque gestes du petit gémeaux turbulent. « C'est pas croyable. Comment Milo ou sa femme ont ils réussi à élever ce petit furieux ? Tu tournes la tête 5 minutes il a eut le temps de faire 10 bêtises. »

Un grand rire éclata derrière le couple. « Il est exactement comme Milo, une véritable boule de nerf. Ils ont dut réussir à canaliser toute cette énergie. » fit Saga.

« Ou alors ils l'épuisait à l'entraînement pour avoir la paix le soir. » répondit Kanon.

« Et à côté tu as Ilia qui est un ange. » fit Shun en couvant du regard l'autre gémeaux.

« En fait ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. » expliqua Ryo arrivant par l'autre côté.

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Bon ça ne marche pas à tout les coups mais en fait c'est Ilia qu'il faut punir. »

« Mais il a rien fait. » protesta Shun.

« Oui mais Vlad ne supporte pas qu'Ilia soit puni, alors de cette façon il fait moins de bêtises. »

« C'est comme ça que font leur parents ? » demanda Saga perplexe par cette méthode.

« Non, ça c'est un truc à nous quand ils nous les confient. »

« Mais eux, ils font comment ? » demanda curieux Kanon.

« Euh je sais pas trop. Vlad est plutôt sage avec sa mère et puis Milo est capable de jouer des heures avec eux sans se lasser. »

« Oui j'imagine. » fit de façon ironique Saga.

Alors que Hyoga allait poser une autre question. Tous les chevaliers présents ressentir un cosmos puissant se dégager de Vlad. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'enfant qui la tête levée vers le ciel regardait un des oiseaux de Shaka suspendu sur une branche.

« Non Vlad ne fait pas ça. » hurla Ryo. Trop tard Vlad envoya la restriction du scorpion sur l'oiseau qui tomba raide comme s'il était mort Vlad récupéra l'oiseau tombé par terre et le délivra. L'oiseau se mit à piailler dans ses mains. Tous les chevaliers estomaqués à part Ryo reculèrent lorsque Vlad arriva tout fier avec le petit oiseau.

« J'en ai récupéré un. » fit il fier ne remarquant pas la peur des chevaliers.

« Com . . . Comment as tu tu fais ça ? » réussi à bafouillé Saga.

Vlad se rendit compte de sa bêtise à ce moment là. Il se mit à trembler puis pleura à chaude larme libérant l'oiseau par inadvertance. Ryo se baissa et se mit à le bercer. « Pleure pas, pleure pas. C'est pas grave. »

« Papa et maman vont plus m'aimer. » pleurait le petit garçon. « Wolfy et Lee vont m'en vouloir. » Ilia s'était rapproché et regardait avec inquiétude son jumeau.

« Mais non. » murmura Ryo en déposant des bisous sur son front.

« Je voulais juste rattraper l'oiseau. »

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est qui c'est passé ? » fini par articuler Hyoga.

« Ce cosmos. » fit les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'enfant Kanon. « Ce cosmos était tellement . . . puissant. »

Arrivèrent à ce moment là Wolfy, Lee et Guido. En voyant Vlad pleurer les trois adolescents coururent. Ryo expliqua rapidement l'histoire. Lee le prit dans ses bras. « Arrête de pleurer, c'est pas grave. » Il jeta un regard chargé de reproche aux chevaliers. « Arrêtez. » hurla t il. « Arrêtez. Vous lui faites peur. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Mais on a rien fait. » se défendit Saga.

« Il ressent votre peur à travers vos cosmos. Vous lui faites peur. » expliqua Wolfy. Wolfy posa sa main sur le front de Vlad et se concentra une minute. Les chevaliers reculèrent encore plus. Cette fois le cosmos était 5 fois plus puissant que celui de l'enfant. Vlad s'écroula évanoui dans les bras de Lee. Wolfy prit Ilia également dans ses bras et les 2 garçons s'éloignèrent.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo assis sur une chaise de la table l'avait tourné pour être en face de Camus qui était sur l'autre chaise. Les coudes posés sur la table sa tête entre les mains. « Ce ne peut pas être possible. » murmura le Français. Milo tira la chaise et la tourna vers lui, Camus laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et baissa encore plus la tête pour que son amant ne voit pas son visage.

« Camus. Regarde moi. » demanda le scorpion. « Je t'en prie. » Le verseau releva un peu la tête mais n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux le Grec. « Tout a une explication. » commença doucement Milo. « Je ne crois pas que Wolfy nous ai menti. Mais . . . Il s'agit peut-être d'un futur alternatif dans lequel tu es une femme. » Camus se débattit légèrement au mot 'femme' mais Milo le tenait fermement par les bras. « Mais tu restes maître de ton destin. Maintenant que tu connais ton futur tu peux le changer. » Camus accepta de regarder son amant à ce moment. « Que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change absolument rien pour moi. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te quitterais. »

Camus rebaissa la tête. « Ne sois pas idiot Milo. Tu sais aussi bien que moi . . . Il n'y a que deux raisons qui pourrait me pousser à devenir une femme. Si c'était le seul moyen de protéger Athéna ou bien . . . » Camus prit une grande inspiration. « Ton désir d'avoir une descendance. »

Milo lâcha les bras de son amant et lui prit la nuque l'obligeant à se poser front à front. « J'ai fait mon choix. J'ai abandonné mon rêve d'avoir des enfants pour pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi. Jamais je ne reviendrai sur ma décision. Et jamais . . . Jamais Camus, je te demanderai un tel sacrifice. » Milo posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Oublie ce futur Camus. Nous allons créer notre propre futur. Celui de notre Paradis. Vieillir à tes côtés est mon seul désir. Si tu veux nous adopterons des enfants. Nous irons vivre en Sibérie avec Nanny et Lily. Je te demande juste un petit service. » Camus releva un regard interrogatif. « Profitons de ces enfants tombés du ciel. Ilia et Vlad rêvent de se blottir dans tes bras. Wolfy commence à s'épuiser de s'occuper constamment de ses petits frères et Lee . . . Lee me semble encore plus fragile que toi. »

« Oui. » chuchota Camus. « Je veux bien mais . . . » Camus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'appellent Maman. »

« Bien sûr c'est compréhensible. Même à moi cela me fait bizarre. »

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte au même moment. « Qu'est ce que . . . ? » demanda Camus en se levant de sa chaise. Plusieurs cosmos très puissants se dirigeaient vers eux au pas de courses.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus nier que ce sont nos enfants. » dit le scorpion alors qu'il ressentait les cosmos de Lee et Wolfy. Des cosmos puissants mais encore incertains dans leurs sentiments. Tellement proches des leurs, de ceux de Camus et Milo. « C'est amusant. » dit le Grec tout sourire. « Lee tente de cacher ses émotions de le même façon que toi. »

Camus frissonna. « Il a peur. Pourquoi a t il peur ? » Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la porte et Camus l'ouvrit pour découvrir. Lee et Wolfy courant le visage inquiet chacun portant un de leur petits frères.

« Papa !! » cria Wolfy « On est désolé. Vlad n'a pas fait exprès. »

« Il a pas fait exprès quoi ? » demanda le scorpion.

Les deux aînés entrèrent dans la maison du verseau en poussant sans ménagement leurs parents et posèrent leurs fardeaux endormis sur le canapé. « Vlad a utilisé son cosmos. Les autres étaient là. Ils ont tout vus. »

Camus posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'aîné. « Wolfy, calme toi. On ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis. » L'aîné prit une grande inspiration et augmenta son cosmos Camus eut un peu peur et retira sa main mais ne fit aucun pas en arrière.

« Incroyable. » murmura Milo.

« Nous sommes puissants. Plus puissants que vous mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous a empêché d'utiliser nos cosmos devant vous. » expliqua Wolfy

« Comment fais tu pour combiner nos deux cosmos ? » demanda Milo.

« Ce ne sont pas vos deux cosmos, c'est mon cosmos. Comme un gène c'est un mélange de vous deux. Je ne peux pas le cacher. Même si on ne vous avait pas ressemblé physiquement notre cosmos ne pourrait trahir nos origines. Lee, Vlad et Ilia ont le même. »

« C'est pratique. » dit Milo qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien depuis toutes ses révélations. « Avec un cosmos pareil je peux vous retrouver n'importe où. »

« Mais Vlad a utilisé le sien devant les autres. Ils savent maintenant pour vous. »

Camus haussa les épaules. « Il suffira de démentir. Je ne suis pas encore une femme. Impossible d'avoir des enfants. »

« C'est dingue. » dit le scorpion en s'approchant de Lee. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que venait de dire son amant. « Tu ressens ça Camus ? On n'a même pas à se concentrer. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur Lee. Ce ne sont pas des sauvages. Ils ne vous feront rien. »

Lee se jeta dans les bras de son père. « Ils me font peur Papa. Shaka ne nous aime pas dans le futur. Il dit que nous sommes que des sources d'ennuis. »

« C'est du Shaka tout cracher ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lee. Nous ne les laisserons pas vous faire du mal. » dit Camus.

Les yeux de Wolfy s'embuèrent. « Merci. » murmura t il.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ces enfants sont une menace. » dit Shaka furieux pour la première fois de sa vie. « Pourquoi nous avoir cacher de telles informations Grand pope ? »

« Ils ne sont pas une menace Shaka. Tu divagues. » répondit Kanon.

« Ils sont dangereux. » répéta une nouvelle fois la vierge. « Un tel pouvoir dans les mains d'enfants. »

« Ils semblent parfaitement le contrôler. » répondit calmement le Pope. « Ces enfants sont nés avec ce cosmos. Ils n'ont pas eut à le développer comme vous. Leur cosmos fait parti de leurs gènes. De plus leurs parents ont également été leur professeur. Je ne vois aucune raison de douter de l'éducation de Marine, Shun, Camus, Milo, Hyoga et Aiolia. »

« Nous leur avons fait confiance sans avoir aucune preuve. Rien ne prouve qu'ils . . . »

« Tu peux me dire quel est ton but Shaka ? » Tout le monde se retourna Camus était le premier à rentrer, derrière lui se tenait Milo, Hyoga et Shun. Majestueux, Camus fit quelques pas, la tête haute, son allure fière qui lui conférait le respect de tous ses paires. « Je peux t'assurer que mes enfants ne seront jamais une menace pour toi. » Camus s'approcha du saint de la vierge le toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Maintenant vas tu nous dire pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ces enfants ? Leurs pouvoirs te font ils peur ? Ou regrettes tu simplement de ne pas en avoir ? »

« Quelle audace. » dit Shaka essayant de défier le verseau. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces enfants sont une menace pour tout le sanctuaire. Rien que la possibilité que leur ennemis viennent les chercher ici . . . »

Camus se tourna vers le pope alors que Shaka n'avait pas fini faisant comme si sa conversation n'avait aucun intérêt, la pire des humiliations pour le saint de la vierge. « Grand pope, allons nous abandonner des membres de notre ordre sous prétexte que leur ennemi est trop puissant pour nous ? Par Athéna malgré leur puissance ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« On se calme. » dit le Pope en levant la main sachant que s'il n'intervenait pas cela se transformerait en bataille verbale entre les deux saints d'or. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner ces enfants à leurs sorts. Ils ne quitteront pas le sanctuaire. Shaka j'ignore d'où vient ta rancœur mais la confiance qu'ont eut les parents à notre égard est un honneur pour nous. De plus connaissant personnellement chacun des parents je suis persuadé qu'ils n'auraient pas envoyés leurs enfants ici si nous courrions le moindre risque. Aucun saint mettrait en péril son passé. »

Milo se pencha sur son amant. « Merci. » murmura t il.

« Je ne crois pas que Shaka va s'en tenir là. » murmura le verseau alors que le pope expliquait certaines consignes pour assurer la sécurité de tous. « Il faudra mettre en garde les enfants. »

« Je suis un peu déçu quand même. » continua à chuchoter le scorpion.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« J'aurai bien aimé qu'on ait aussi une fille. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo s'assit près de Wolfy qui les yeux dans le vague regardait l'horizon. « La mer est déchaînée aujourd'hui. » Wolfy continua à regarder la mer sans bouger. Milo passa une main dans ces longs cheveux d'un même bleu que les siens. « Tu pourras demander à Camus de te les coiffer. Il adore ça. »

« Oui, je sais. » murmura le futur lion.

« Wolfy, qu'est ce que tu as ? Camus ne c'est pas excusé pour la gifle ? »

« Si. » Il tourna un visage baigné de larmes vers son père. « Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur papa. Je voulais bien faire . . . mais . . . »

« Oh la. Tu me fais une petite déprime. » Il prit la nuque de Wolfy et obligea son fils à poser sa tête sur son torse. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux soyeux. « Tu as fais du mieux que tu as put c'est l'essentiel. Je suis très fier de toi maintenant et je suis sûr que j'étais très fier de toi dans le futur. »

Wolfy se mit à sangloter. « Tu m'as demandé de protéger Lee et les jumeaux . . . »

« Et tu as réussi non ? Tu les as mené ici sans incidents. Ils sont en parfaite santé et vivent une vie à peu près normale auprès de nous. Camus et moi n'avons pas été facile à gérer mais tu as tenu le coup. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu. On va s'occuper de vous. »

« Maman et Papa me manquent. »

« Ils viendront vous chercher quand il n'y aura plus de danger. »

Wolfy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne sais pas. » Wolfy se releva lentement, trouvant déchirant de se dégager de ses bras si réconfortants. « Dans notre monde Maman s'appelle Camille. »

Milo eut un petit sourire. « C'est joli Camille et c'est très proche de Camus. »

« Je crois que c'est toi qui lui a trouvé son prénom féminin. » Il prit les deux mains de Milo dans les siennes. « Je n'ai pas put t'envoyer tout mes souvenirs. »

_« Maman. » s'exclama heureux Ryo. « Vous avez réussi à repousser l'ennemi. »_

_« Seulement la première vague. » expliqua le chevalier divin d'Andromède. « J'ai posé une question. »_

_Le verseau s'approcha lentement d'eux. Les adolescents purent voir qu'elle se tenait le flanc droit et qu'un peu de sang coulait. « Maman, tu es blessée ? » cria presque Lee._

_« Ce n'est rien. » dit elle d'une voix douce. Près de ses enfants, de sa main libre, elle rabattit derrière l'oreille de Wolfy une mèche rebelle puis la posa sur la joue de Lee qu'elle caressa doucement de son pouce. Les enfants imaginèrent son regard doux et attentionné posé sur eux à travers son masque. « Pourquoi avez vous quitté vos temples ? »_

_« Papa, Milo et Hyoga sont rentrés. » répondit pour eux Guido._

_« Ah !! Enfin une bonne nouvelle. » s'exclama Shun. « Où sont ils ? »_

_« Milo se bat contre un homme là-bas. » répondit toujours Guido désignant du doigt le contre-bas._

_« Aiolia et Hyoga ont dit qu'ils allaient vous aider. » dit Wolfy. « Vous ne les avaient pas vus ? »_

_« Non. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez quitté v . . . »_

_« Par Athéna. » s'écria Camille. « Wolfy pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

_« Ils vont bien Maman. » s'empressa de répondre Wolfy. Avec sa mère il perdait toujours, elle lisait à travers eux comme un livre ouvert. « Ils sont en sécurité à la maison. Je les protégerais. »_

_« Vous allez me rendre folle tous les cinq. Pourquoi ne sont ils pas parti avec les autres ? »_

_« Ils se sentent plus en sécurité avec nous. » s'empressa de répondre Lee. _

_« Vous m'aurez vraiment tout fais. »_

_Shun eut un petit rire. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Faire des mômes avec Milo faut vraiment être inconsciente. » Shun eut l'air de réfléchir. « Ou vraiment très amoureuse. »_

_« Avant de venir me donner des conseils essaye déjà de tenir ta famille. Tu n'arrives même pas à les faire rentrer à l'heure pour le dîner. » Les 4 adolescents avaient le grands sourires aux lèvres, entre Shun et Camille, leurs deux mères. C'était toujours ainsi, elles se chamaillaient en permanence mais étaient les meilleures amies au monde. Cette mini querelle rassura les adolescents si leurs mères trouvaient le temps de se disputer c'est que la situation n'était pas très grave. « Bon, c'est pas vraiment le moment. » fini par dire Camille. Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots une grande explosion de cosmos se fit ressentir, tout le monde se concentra sur le combat de Milo. « Mais c'est pas vrai contre qui il se bat là ? » demanda Camille._

_« Je sais pas mais Papa avait l'air de le connaître. » dit Lee. « Il a une grande cape comme s'il était un magicien. »_

_« Oh non. Il a encore réussi à s'échapper. » s'inquiéta Shun. _

_Camille secoua la tête. « Alors c'est lui qui a déclenché tout ça. »_

_« Il voulait les jumeaux. Il a dit . . . »_

_« Fais ce que ton père a dit, va chercher les jumeaux et ne sortez pas du temple d'Athéna. » la coupa net sa mère._

_« Il n'abandonnera jamais. » dit pour toute explication Shun._

_« Il rêve. Il croit vraiment que je vais lui donner mes enfants ? » Camille se tourna vers les adolescents. « Vous êtes encore là ? Dépêchez vous. Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve les jumeaux. »_

_« Maman ? Pourquoi il veut prendre Vlad et Ilia ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Lee. _

_« Il est complètement fou. Il pense que vous êtes ses fils. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Allez. » _

_Tous les adolescents sursautèrent au dernier cri de Camille sauf Wolfy. Il arracha un bout de sa tunique et s'approcha de sa mère. Il retira la main fine qui comprimait la plaie et y posa le morceau de tissu. « Laisse moi y retourner, Maman. Tu es blessée. Je peux aider Papa. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » Wolfy souleva le bout de tissu maintenant plein de sang. La plaie avait l'air peu profonde c'est vrai. Mais alors pourquoi sa mère respirait si difficilement ?_

_« Vous voyez ce que cela fait de désobéir ? Camille c'est blessée en protégeant trois gamins qui avaient refusés de partir tout comme les jumeaux. Ils voulaient voir la bagarre qu'ils ont dit. »_

_« Heureusement que j'avais Nanny avec moi. » D'un coup les deux femmes tournèrent le dos aux adolescents et semblèrent concentrée au maximum. Wolfy qui était le plus âgé tenta de déceler ce que les deux mères avaient senti. Restant toujours tournée vers ce qu'elle ressentait Camille se mit à parler à Lee et Wolfy. « Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des enfants très obéissants. Mais si une fois dans votre vie vous devez m'écouter c'est maintenant. »_

_« On a pas le temps Camille. » fit calmement Shun._

_« L'homme que vous avez vus avec Milo est dangereux. » continua quand même Camille. « Ne le laissez pas vous approcher. Il est très puissant mais il a une faille. Il ne pourra pas vous repérer à vos cosmos par contre vous vous pourrez repérer son énergie. C'est une sorte d'aura noire qui vibre. »_

_« Oui, je crois l'avoir sentie tout à l'heure. » fit Wolfy._

_« Je veux que dès que vous ressentez cet homme. Je veux que vous vous enfuyiez. Le plus loin possible. »_

_« Mais Maman. » dit d'une voix suppliante Lee. _

_« N'essayez pas de le combattre. Il est trop . . . » Camille s'arrêta net et d'une voix bouleversante hurla. « Milo !! » Camille s'envola de deux grands coups d'ailes, suivi de près par Shun. Nanny qui était restée aux pieds de sa maîtresse se releva d'un bond et couru dans la même direction que le verseau._

_Lee se tourna vers son frère aîné les yeux en larmes tentant de retenir Lily par le col. « Qu'est ce qui . . . ? »_

_« Je crois que Papa est blessé. » répondit Wolfy pratiquement autant effrayé que son petit frère. « Allons chercher les jumeaux. On ne ferait que les gêner si on y allait. »_

_Ils montèrent rapidement plusieurs marches mais la configuration du sanctuaire était différente de celle que Milo connaissait ils montaient toujours mais tournaient en rond comme s'ils montaient un escalier creusé en colimaçon dans la montagne. Les enfants quittèrent les escaliers et prirent un chemin en terre étroit. Sans doute une sorte de chemin secret comme il existait actuellement au sanctuaire. Ils passèrent devant un temple immense sur le coup Milo crut même qu'il s'agissait du nouveau temple d'Athéna avec l'immense statue devant la porte, cachant la porte. Mais la statue ne représentait pas Athéna, elle représentait une guerrière avec un masque, une longue chevelure volant au vent, elle se tenait debout. Milo n'eut pas le temps de détailler la statue mais ce qui le choqua c'est que la femme tenait dans ses bras un cygne. Les enfants continuaient à courir ne se souciant peu de ces détailles. Milo aperçut un autre temple du même genre que celui qu'ils venaient de passer. S'il avait s'agit d'un rêve Milo se serait sans doute réveillé en sursaut à ce moment là. Le temple semblait identique tout en étant différent au précédent. Une statue de femme trônait toujours devant la porte d'entrer mais cette fois-ci le cygne avait disparu. Cette nouvelle statue avait une position assise. La femme avait les jambes croisées et tendait sa main droite vers le ciel, le bras légèrement plié. Son visage, lui aussi agrémenté d'un masque, relevé pour regarder sa propre main. Ce qui avait choqué Milo c'est que sur l'épaule gauche dénudée se tenait un scorpion. C'est en voyant les enfants bifurquer et passer derrière la statue pour pénétrer dans le temple que Milo comprit qu'il s'agissait de Camus ou disons Camille qui était représenté. _

_« Vlad !! Ilia !! » appela Wolfy à peine rentré dans le temple. De l'intérieur on aurait dit être dans une maison tout à fait normal à part qu'elle était immense. Camus allait faire la tête s'il apprenait qu'il devait gérer cette maison tout seul. « Je vais les chercher. » dit il à ses amis. _

_« Tu sais où ils sont ? » demanda Guido._

_« Soit ils se sont cachés dans la chambre de nos parents, soit ils sont montés sur le toit. » Wolfy ne s'occupa plus d'eux et monta à l'étage. _

_Guido s'approcha de Lee et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter. Ryo retourna près de la porte pour faire le garde. Il referma précipitamment, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Il posa sa main sur la serrure et gela les deux battants de la porte. « Wolfy il faut trouver une autre sortie. » cria Ryo. _

_« Aucuns problèmes. » répondit Guido en faisant un clin d'œil. Les temples de leurs parents avaient tellement servi de lieu de cache-cache qu'ils en connaissaient les moindres recoins._

_« Comment ont ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? » demanda Lee. Les temples de leurs parents étaient le dernier rempart avant le temple d'Athéna._

_« Nous avons abandonné nos temples. Ils ont du passer par l'un d'entre eux. » expliqua Wolfy alors qu'il descendait tenant Vlad et Ilia par la main. Il tira un peu plus les jumeaux les éloignant de la porte. « Allons y. Lily protège la maison. »_

_« Non !! » cria Lee. « Ils vont lui faire du mal. »_

_« Alors sauve toi ma belle. »_

_« Elle va nous suivre. » expliqua Lee._

_« Tu sais qu'elle risque beaucoup plus avec nous que seule. Ordonne lui de partir. » Pendant que leur aînés discutaient les jumeaux étaient partis vers une sorte de buffet ils l'avaient ouvert et déplaçaient quelques objets. Les jumeaux augmentèrent leur cosmos et une sorte de porte dérobée s'ouvrit._

_« Lily va à la plage. Va chasser. » essaya Lee. La tigresse ne bougea pas et regarda les enfants qu'elle protégeait depuis leur naissance. « Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Sauve toi. » Wolfy attrapa Lee et l'engouffra dans le souterrain que les jumeaux et Ryo avaient déjà prit. Wolfy augmenta son cosmos et envoya une boule de feu aux pieds de la tigresse espérant que de peur elle parte en courant. L'animal recula d'un bond mais continua à regarder étonné Wolfy ne comprenant pas. _

_Wolfy eut une idée. « Lily va chercher Maman. Ramène Maman. » La tigresse blanche se tourna et fit quelques pas vers la porte. « Non Lily passe par là. » Wolfy désigna une fenêtre ouverte. « Ramène nous Maman. » La tigresse sauta d'un bond par la fenêtre et disparu. « Allons y. » dit Wolfy s'adressant à Guido. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le souterrain et partirent à la suite des autres. Le chemin était sombre, on y voyait absolument rien mais les enfants se dirigeaient à leur cosmos sans aucune difficulté._

_« Tu crois qu'ils vont atteindre le temple d'Athéna ? » demanda Guido._

_« S'ils l'atteignent nous devrons prendre la dernière sortie. Je l'ai promis à Papa. »_

_« Des chevaliers d'or qui s'enfuient . . . »_

_Wolfy se tourna d'un geste brusque pour faire face à son ami. Ils faillirent se cogner. « Nous avons dut envoyer nos armures à nos parents. Pas toi, alors va te battre si tu le désires. Mais cet homme semble autant en vouloir à ta famille qu'à la mienne. Si les anciens n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »_

_« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais toi et moi on peut peut-être les aider. »_

_« Je crois qu'on serait qu'une gêne. »_

_« Les hommes de mains qui étaient autour de chez toi. On pouvait les balayer en un clin d'œil. »_

_« Mais on aurait mis en danger les jumeaux. Si cela te démange on ira les tuer une fois que mes frères seront en sécurité. » Les deux adolescents reprirent leur route silencieusement. Ils commencèrent à apercevoir une lueur, ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie du tunnel. Après il ne restait qu'une centaine de mètres à découvert pour atteindre le temple d'Athéna. Wolfy s'arrêta net d'un coup, Guido lui rentra dedans._

_« Qu'est ce . . . ? »_

_« L'aura noir. » murmura Wolfy._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Sors de là Wolfgang. » dit une voix très rauque. « Ne tente rien sinon je brise la nuque de ton frère. » Wolfy eut un geste de recul et fit deux pas en arrière. « Et dis à ton ami de rester tranquille. » Wolfy se reprit et avança lentement, il sortit pour apercevoir l'homme que son père devait avoir combattu devant lui. Il tenait d'une seule main par le cou Lee qui se débattait de moins en moins vigoureusement. Guido sorti également tout aussi lentement. Wolfy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui aucun signe des jumeaux ni de Ryo, ils avaient eut le temps de s'enfuir. Wolfy regarda derrière l'homme, il failli s'écrouler de peur. Sa mère, inconsciente, gisait allongée par terre. Aucune trace de son père. Cet homme allait il tuer toute sa famille ? L'homme serra un peu plus le cou de Lee. « Dis aux jumeaux de revenir ou je tue ton autre frère. »_

_« Je ne sais pas où ils sont. » essaya Wolfy._

_« Pas de ça avec moi. Je sais que tu peux les contacter par télépathie. » Camille remua légèrement. Quel soulagement elle était juste inconsciente. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Wolfy se concentra, il tenta de repérer les jumeaux mais également son père. Il fallait qu'il sache si son père allait arriver pour les aider. La main de l'homme serrant le cou de son frère augmenta la pression, cela déconcentra Wolfy qui n'eut pas le temps de contacter son père. Vlad et Ilia arrivèrent apeurés, ils se mirent derrière Wolfy. « Très bien Wolfgang, tu es un bon garçon. Voyons si tes petits frères sont aussi obéissants. »_

_« Lâchez Lee avant. » ordonna d'un ton sûr Wolfy. Ne sachant même pas comment il faisait pour ne pas trembler._

_L'homme regarda Lee se débattre. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais changer mes plans. Maintenant que j'ai la mère. Les rejetons ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité. Je vais . . . » La main serra encore un peu plus. Lee se mit à suffoquer, ses yeux regardaient désespérés le ciel. Wolfy le vit se raidir il allait mourir. Quand Lily comme un fauve sauta et attrapa le bras de l'Homme un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il lâcha Lee qui s'effondra par terre et se mit immédiatement à s'éloigner par la force des bras tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le combat entre l'homme et la tigresse dura peu de temps. Il envoya valdinguer Lily. Il y eut un petit couinement et la tigresse tomba morte sur un rocher._

_« Lily !! » essaya d'appeler Lee en se dirigeant vers la tigresse toujours par la simple force des bras._

_Wolfy n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa Lee et couru pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri dans le temple d'Athéna. Les jumeaux et Guido étaient déjà arrivés au temple leur faisant de grands gestes pour qu'ils arrivent plus vite. Wolfy s'engouffra dans le temple et Guido ferma avec fracas la porte et la coinça avec son cosmos. « Pas sûr que ça tiendra longtemps. » expliqua Guido._

_« Je dois ressortir chercher Maman. » cria Wolfy._

_« C'est pas une bonne idée. Milo a dit que tu devais protéger tes frères. » Wolfy jeta un coup d'œil à ses petits frères. Lee était allongé par terre sanglotant sans doute de la perte de sa tigresse et les jumeaux apeurés regardaient tout autour d'eux cherchant sans doute une cachette qui leur paraîtrait sûre._

_« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » dit Ryo qui avait patienté tout le temps dans le temple. « Ils sont arrivés beaucoup trop vite ici. Comme s'ils connaissaient le chemin, comme si la barrière d'Athéna n'existait plus. »_

_« Un espion ? Tu crois ? » demanda Guido les yeux écarquillé. Ici, il n'y avait que des gens fidèles à Athéna et aux anciens. _

_« Wolfgang. » appela l'homme ennemi. Sa voix semblait calme et même légèrement amusée. _

_« Wolfy j'ai peur. » murmura Ilia tremblant de tout son être._

_« Il ne peut pas passer. » répondit Lee d'une voix cassée tout en se massant le cou qui commençait à bleuir. « Il n'y a que des fidèles à Athéna qui peuvent rentrer dans ce temple. »_

_« Wolfgang, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose mon garçon. Tes parents t'ont menti. » _

_Le futur lion se rappelant des mots de sa mère 'il est fou il croit que vous êtes ses enfants' senti son sang bouillir. « Espèce de dégénéré. Vous vous êtes vus ? Vous m'avez vus ? Je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père, et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est vous mon père. »_

_« Non j'essaie de te faire comprendre l'importance que toi et tes frères . . . »_

_« C'est des conneries. » hurla Wolfy. « Vous venez juste d'essayer de tuer Lee. »_

_« C'est exact. A l'origine mon plan était de m'emparer de l'un d'entre vous. Tu devais à peine avoir deux ans quand j'ai apprit que Milo et Camus avaient réussi à avoir un enfant. Mais tes parents étaient constamment sur le qui vive, ils savaient que je ferai tout pour te récupérer. Toi et plus tard tes frères. »_

_Vlad se précipita vers la porte et cogna comme un forcené avec ses poings. « Laissez nous tranquille. Allez vous en. Rendez nous Maman. » Lee attrapa son petit frère et essaya de le calmer car s'il ouvrait la porte ils étaient perdus. _

_Wolfy parti vers le côté et regarda par une fenêtre. L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de l'endroit ou il était tout à l'heure, du sang s'échappait de la blessure que lui avait fait Lily. Sa mère aux pieds de l'homme semblait toujours inconsciente. 'Maman !! Réveille toi, Maman.' essaya de lui envoyer par télépathie Wolfy. Guido c'était approché de lui et observait également l'homme. _

_« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? » murmura le futur sagittaire._

_« J'ai conclu un marché avec ta mère Wolfgang. J'ai épargné la vie de ton père et des jumeaux. En échange elle va venir avec moi. Les jumeaux sont encore malléables, je pourrais en faire de très bons guerriers. »_

_« Ce mec est complètement fou. » murmura Ryo qui les avait rejoint près de la fenêtre._

_« Ton père est hors d'état mais il reste Lee et toi. »_

_Wolfy s'éloigna un peu de la fenêtre, il avait besoin de concentration. Il se concentra sur le cosmos de son père. Il le ressentait, son père était encore en vie mais pourquoi il ne venait pas. 'Papa ?! Où es t . . . ?' _

_Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase. Une phrase lui vrilla le crane. ' Wolfy ne sort pas du temple.' hurla Milo. _

'_Maman est blessée.' essaya t il d'expliquer à son père par télépathie._

'_Elle n'a rien.' répondit Milo. 'Concentre toi Wolfy.'_

_Se concentrer ? Sur quoi ? Pourquoi ? Wolfy essaya de se concentrer sur son père mais cela ne servait à rien. Il semblait le rejeter à chaque fois. Il finit par se concentrer sur sa mère. Wolfy sursauta, elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle n'était plus inconsciente. Il se précipita de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour voir. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lee._

_« Maman est entrain de préparer quelque chose. » Tous les enfants par la fenêtre observèrent les deux adultes, Camille était toujours allongée mais bougeait faiblement. L'homme s'était avancé vers la porte du temple mais avait cessé de parler lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec les enfants. Wolfy écarquilla les yeux il attrapa les poignets de Lee et Ilia qui étaient les plus proches de lui et tira._

_« Wolfy ? » s'étonna Lee._

_« Allons nous mettre à l'abri. » hurla le futur lion. _

_« Qu'est qui te prend ? » demanda Ryo. _

_« Oh merde. » fit Guido en prenant Vlad sous le bras et courant vers le fond du temple. _

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Le temple d'Athéna se mit à trembler et à craquer de partout. Wolfy sorti ses ailes en un mouvement et s'envola avec Ilia dans les bras. Il avait lâché le poignet de Lee qui avait eut le même réflexe que lui. Wolfy jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Guido avait Vlad dans les bras et était sorti du temple d'Athéna par une fente dans le toit évitant de justesse les blocs de marbres qui tombaient. Wolfy et Lee évitaient tant bien que mal les morceaux qui tombaient sur eux. Lee avait déjà l'aile droite qui saignait, il n'était pas assez rapide. Wolfy lui désigna la fente lui faisant comprendre d'aller rejoindre Guido et Ry . . . Ryo ? Où était Ryo ? Wolfy posa son regard sur le sol à l'endroit où il avait aperçut le futur verseau la dernière fois. Ryo paralysé, s'était adossé contre le mur, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il regardait horrifié les gros blocs tomber autour de lui._

_« Lee !! » cria Wolfy en jetant son petit frère Ilia. Les jumeaux avaient l'habitude qu'on les balance. Lee attrapa au vol son frère et s'enfui par la fente. Wolfy fonça vers Ryo, pas facile avec toutes ses pierres qui lui tombait dessus. « Tu veux mourir ? » demanda t il au futur verseau alors qu'il lui attrapait la main et le soulevait. Il ne fallu à Wolfy que quelques grands coup d'ailes pour les mettre à l'abri dans le ciel. _

_Ryo s'accrocha désespérément à son cou. « Pardon Wolfy. » chuchota Ryo à son oreille._

_« Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. » répondit le futur lion. Wolfy ne se soucia pas trop de Ryo. Il voulait essayer de comprendre ce que sa mère essayait de faire. Elle s'était relevée et son cosmos brûlait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un froid mordant c'était levé. Tout autour de sa mère de la glace se répandait à une vitesse impressionnante comme une tache d'huile. Le sol, les murs, les quelques buissons et arbres craquelaient sous la pression de la glace. L'homme lui faisait face, cela faisait un peu duel de western comme dans les films. Wolfy vit que les lèvres de l'ennemi bougeaient, ils se parlaient mais avec tout ce bruit il n'avait aucun moyen d'entendre. Leur ennemi repoussait le cosmos de sa mère avec sa simple aura noire, se créant une sorte de bulle de protection, mais sa mère gagnait du terrain petit à petit repoussant lentement la protection de l'homme. Le cosmos de Camille atteint un nouveau niveau ses cheveux déjà bien en mouvements se soulevèrent comme s'ils prenaient vie. Elle mit d'un seul coup ses deux mains en avant faisant reculer l'homme de plusieurs pas._

_« Elle va le battre. » hurla Guido. « Elle va gagner. »_

_Wolfy ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son ami. A un rythme pareil elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, en plus elle était déjà pas mal épuisée après ses autres combats. Camille fit exploser son cosmos, les 6 enfants furent surpris et se retrouvèrent balayer encore plus loin par la déflagration. Ryo s'était accroché avec force à son cou, Wolfy mit quelques secondes à redevenir mettre de son vol. Lorsqu'il réussit à se stabiliser et qu'il put regarder de nouveau le sol, il ne restait plus rien. Le temple d'Athéna était en ruine et il y avait un grand trou à l'endroit où se tenaient sa mère et l'ennemi. _

_« Maman ? Où est Maman ? » hurla Vlad qui était dans les bras de Guido. Ils étaient à une altitude importante et il faisait sombre, elle devait être à l'extérieur du trou. Elle aussi avait du être projetée par la force de l'explosion. Wolfy se rapprocha un peu du sol pour mieux voir. Rien, il ne voyait rien. Lee descendit encore plus bas voulant retrouver leur mère, Wolfy s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le futur lion aperçut un bout de linge blanc coincé entre plusieurs rochés. Il s'y précipita Lee et Guido le suivirent. Ryo le lâcha et Wolfy se mit désespéramment à enlever les cailloux. Mais il ne trouva rien, ce n'était qu'un bout de linge arraché. Lee qui avait déposé son petit frère au sol reprit son envole il pourrait trouver plus facilement de plus haut. Wolfy resta au sol et avança dans les décombres soulevant de temps en temps pour essayer de trouver un indice._

_« Wolfy !! » cria Lee en fonçant vers un endroit. Wolfy couru pour le rejoindre. Le futur scorpion c'était déjà mis à retirer plusieurs cailloux du sang était sur plusieurs. Ils se mirent à retirer le plus vite possible. Rapidement ils dégagèrent un bras, aucun doute c'était bien la main fine de Camille, les ongles noirs, Wolfy y reconnu même l'alliance que portait en permanence sa mère. Vlad était arrivé et tira sur le bras._

_« Non. Attends » l'en empêcha Wolfy. « Tu vas encore plus la blesser. » Wolfy retira un autre caillou et vit que sa mère n'était pas seule sous les décombres. Il se mit à genoux et continua à retirer les cailloux tout en pleurant. Il regarda les deux corps enlacés. Milo tenait contre lui Camille serrant avec force le corps de sa femme. Il avait dut arriver au dernier moment et l'avait protégé de son corps. Les deux parents étaient inconscients, Camille avait pas mal d'égratignures et une aile cassée mais pas d'autres blessures visibles. Wolfy par contre n'aurait sut dire l'état de son père apparemment tout le sang venait du corps de Milo. Guido se pencha voulant aider ses amis à libérer les deux corps. D'un geste brusque Wolfy le repoussa, le futur sagittaire tomba à la renverse regardant ahuri son ami. « Allez vous en. » hurla Wolfy en s'adressant à Guido et Ryo. « Elle a perdu son masque. Vous n'avez pas le droit de voir son visage. » Respectueux les deux amis s'éloignèrent légèrement._

_« Ils vont bien ? » demanda quand même Guido de loin. _

_« Je ne sais pas. Ils respirent. »_

_« Ryo ? » l'interpellé se retourna, il aperçut ses deux parents arrivant marchant lentement se tenant l'un à l'autre. Hyoga regarda les 6 enfants. « Tout le monde va bien ? »_

_« Non. » répondit en sanglotant Lee regardant ses parents inconscients. _

_Hyoga s'approcha un peu plus tenant toujours sa femme Shun par la taille. Wolfy se releva et fit face à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un oncle très proche mais la loi du sanctuaire . . . Hyoga posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wolfy. « Calme toi, Wolfy. » dit d'une voix posée le cygne. « J'ai déjà vu des milliers de fois ta mère sans masque. Tu me permets de vérifier leur états ?» Wolfy baissa la tête et se décala pour les laisser passer. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas opposer de résistance à un ancien. Avant même que les deux adultes atteignent les deux corps inconscients, Milo eut un sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa femme toujours évanouie dans ses bras. Il se redressa légèrement mais ne lâcha pas Camille. Son visage se fronça, la douleur était vive dans son corps. « Milo ça va ? » demanda le Russe en s'agenouillant près d'eux. _

_« Je suis arrivé à temps ? » demanda en murmurant Milo. Il garda Camille dans ses bras et scrutait son corps pour voir si elle avait une blessure mortelle. _

_« Oui, je crois. Milo ? » Le scorpion accepta de lâcher du regard sa femme pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du cygne. « Les enfants. » dit simplement le Russe. _

_Milo releva la tête pour voir ses enfants tous en pleurent et un peu plus loin Ryo et Guido apeurés. « Où que nous les envoyions il les retrouvera. » répondit le scorpion. _

_« Il doit bien y avoir une solution. » supplia Shun. Les trois adultes conscients gardèrent un silence religieux. _

_Wolfy se baissa. « Papa, je ne comprends pas. Maman a tué l'ennemi. »_

_« Non, elle ne l'a que blessé. Il va bientôt revenir. On doit vous mettre à l'abri mais je ne sais pas où. »_

_« Il y a une solution. » dit une voix déterminée derrière eux. « Mais il nous faut l'aide de Saga ou Kanon. » Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Aphrodite et Deathmask approcher. « Vous avez un choix à faire. »_

_« Tu es sûr que tu pourras le faire ? » demanda Milo. _

_« Il me faut un des gémeaux pour ouvrir un portail dimensionnel mais je pourrai diriger leur voyage. » expliqua l'Italien. _

_« J'accepte. » dit pratiquement immédiatement Shun. _

_« On aura aucun moyen de savoir s'ils atterriront au bon endroit. » dit Milo. _

_« Je préfère les savoirs là-bas en sécurité qu'ici en danger. » ajouta Hyoga prenant le parti de Shun. Milo se releva péniblement ne lâchant pas Camille toujours inconsciente, il fut aidé par Hyoga. _

_« C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons. » se permit de dire Aphrodite. « Milo, fais confiance à Death. »_

_« Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. » répondit Milo. « Mais vous me demandez d'envoyer mes enfants dans un lieu inconnu sans peut-être aucun espoir de retour. »_

_« Que préfères tu ? » demanda Hyoga. « Qu'ils meurent avec toi au combat ici ou qu'ils vivent heureux loin de nous. »_

_Milo baissa la tête encore une fois pour regarder sa femme dans ses bras. « Appelle Kanon. » chuchota Milo après un petit temps de silence. _

_Lee poussa un cri déchirant, Vlad et Ilia se mirent à pleurer de plus bel et Wolfy s'effondra à genoux. « Papa. Noon. » murmura le futur lion. _

_Ryo couru et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il se mit à frapper le torse puissant de ses poings. « Ne nous abandonnez pas. » hurla Ryo._

_« C'est le seul moyen pour vous mettre en sécurité. » expliqua Shun d'une voix tremblante. _

_Wolfy se releva il avait repris un peu ses esprits. Il toisa son père de haut et lui jeta un regard plein de mépris. « Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul. » dit il fermement à son père. « Maman n'acceptera jamais . . . » _

_Milo s'était avancé vers son fils. Il lui prit le col d'une geste brusque. « Méprise moi Wolfy. Utilise ta haine pour protéger tes frères. Ta mère vient de risquer sa vie pour vous protéger. Je n'en peux plus. » Au début la voix était juste un peu forte mais Milo s'était mis à hurler vers la fin. « Tu comprends ça ? Aucun de nous n'est encore en état pour vous protéger de ce fou. » Milo le relâcha et s'écroula, il serra sa femme contre lui. « A chacune de ses blessures j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur. » expliqua Milo ayant repris une voix calme. « Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. »_

_« Où est ce que vous nous envoyez ? » demanda Guido un peu plus matérialiste que les autres. _

_« Un endroit où il n'ira pas vous chercher. » expliqua Hyoga qui serrait avec force son fils contre lui. _

_Une sorte de mini trou noir s'ouvrit dans le ciel. « Il a ouvert le passage. » cria Deathmask pour ce faire entendre. Le trou noir semblait vouloir avaler tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée de grands volutes de poussières se soulevaient. « C'est maintenant ou jamais. »_

_Milo posa Camille délicatement au sol. Il prit Ilia par les aisselles et le mit dans les bras de Lee, puis il fit pareil avec Vlad qu'il mit dans les bras de Wolfy. Le deuxième jumeau se débattit vigoureusement voulant rester avec son père. « Vlad, écoute papa. » dit Milo d'une voix rassurante en serrant les deux enfants contre lui. « Ecoute papa. » Vlad se calma légèrement mais il continua à sangloter. « Je te promet de revenir vous chercher. Je vous le promets. Dès qu'il n'y aura plus de danger. Maman et moi on viendra vous chercher. » Milo lâcha ses deux enfants pour aller vers Lee et Ilia. « Faites attention à vous. » dit il en serrant ses deux autres enfants. Il se dégagea calmement mais fermement de Ilia qui voulait le garder contre lui. « Une fois dans le trou vous devrez vous diriger en suivant le cosmos de Death c'est compris ? » Les deux aînés acquiescèrent faiblement. « Lee !! Wolfy !! Faites bien attention à l'intérieur de ce truc vous allez être pas mal secouez. Surtout ne lâchez pas vos petits frères. » Milo jeta un coup d'œil à Shun et Hyoga qui faisaient le même genre de recommandation à leur fils Ryo. Guido restait là ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Milo lui fit un geste pour qu'il vienne vers eux. « Guido ta mère est en sécurité en dehors du sanctuaire. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père il se battait avec plusieurs ennemis pour les empêcher de monter. Je ne suis pas ton père Guido . . . »_

_« Je vais partir avec eux. » se dépêcha de répondre le futur sagittaire._

_Milo eut un léger sourire. « Comme ton père. Toujours la tête sur les épaules et les pieds sur terre. Sage décision. » Guido prit la main de Ryo._

_« Quels touchant adieux mais c'est trop tard. » dit une voix puissante. Leur ennemi était de nouveau devant eux. Il était dans un sale état mais semblait avoir encore pas mal d'énergie à revendre._

_Avec ses dernières forces Milo souleva Lee et Ilia et les projeta en direction du trou noir, les deux enfants se firent aspirés et disparurent. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Hyoga lui n'avait eut que le réflexe de se mettre devant Guido, Ryo et Shun. Milo encore plus vif fonça vers son ennemi. « Wolfy maintenant. » hurla le scorpion alors qu'il tentait de maintenir son ennemi à terre en le bombardant d'aiguilles écarlates. Ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter Wolfy s'envola en direction du trou noir Vlad dans ses bras. Il lutta contre l'aspiration quelques secondes. Il vit Guido tirer Ryo qui luttait légèrement pour rester auprès de ses parents, ses deux amis disparurent dans le trou noir. Son père se fit projeter par l'ennemi contre un mur. Hyoga et Shun se jetèrent sur l'ennemi. La dernière image que Wolfy vit de son monde c'est son père se traînant pour rejoindre Camille toujours inconsciente allongée sur le sol. Wolfy ne lutta plus et se laissa aspirer. _

_Une fois dans le trou noir, il se fit ballotter comme un simple fétu de paille. __« Wolfy ? » cria Guido. __« On pourra jamais se diriger. » _

_Vlad passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère aîné sentant qu'il était entrain de lâcher prises. « Wolfy cela bouge trop. » cria le jumeau. Le futur lion aperçut au loin Lee qui essayait de se battre contre les éléments, contre lui Ilia faisait le maximum pour rester accroché._

_« On va pas abandonner maintenant. » Wolfy tenta de se diriger vers ses deux autres frères. Aucune chance il avait beaucoup trop de prise au vent. Peu importait où ils atterriraient, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils soient ensembles. Wolfy rentra ses ailes abandonnant son seul moyen de se diriger. « Lee !! Lee !! Rentre tes ailes. » Le futur scorpion jeta un regard à son aîné il avait entendu qu'on l'appelait mais ne comprenait pas ce que essayait de lui dire son frère. _

_Guido lui avait entendu mais restait sceptique, sans leurs ailes ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'aller vers la direction que le cosmos de Deathmask indiquait. « C'est idiot. » cria le futur sagittaire._

_« Non. Sans lutter nous prendrons tous la même direction. »_

_« Ce n'est même pas sûr et nous ne pourrons pas aller vers . . . »_

_« Avec nos ailes nous n'irons nul part. Nous lutterons en vain contre les vents jusqu'à épuisement. » Guido hésita encore quelques secondes mais comprit rapidement que le futur lion avait raison. Il rentra ses ailes, Lee le vit faire et fit de même. « Accroche toi bien Vlad. » Wolfy se mit à avancer en brasse, comme s'il nageait, son seul et unique but rejoindre Lee et Ilia. Lee le voyant faire fit de même dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas géant mais sans les ailes ils se faisaient beaucoup moins ballotter et arrivaient à se rapprocher lentement les uns des autres. Wolfy tendit la main et par un coup de chance réussit à attraper la main de Lee. Il tira de toutes ses forces et serra ses frères contre lui. Les jumeaux étaient sans doute étouffés entre eux mais ce n'était pas important comme ça ils ne les perdraient pas._

_« Je veux rentrer à la maison. » cria Ilia. « Wolfy, je veux rentrer à la maison. » Le futur lion sentit une pression à sa cheville et comme s'il tombait. Il se décala légèrement pour voir, Guido avait réussi à l'attraper. _

_« Où on va ? » cria Ryo accroché au futur sagittaire._

_« Seul Athéna le sait. » répondit le futur lion. « Mais on sera ensembles. » Guido lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Oui, c'est tout ce qui importait, ils avaient toujours été ensembles. « Tu es avec moi Guido ? » demanda t il juste pour la forme._

_« J'ai confiance en toi grand frère. » _

_Wolfy remarqua qu'à ce moment là que Guido était comme eux. « Guido où est ton armure ? »_

_« Elle a disparu quand on a pénétré dans le trou noir. On a plus qu'à prier pour que notre nouveau monde soit pacifiste. »_

_Wolfy sentit de l'engourdissement dans ses membres, il releva la tête pour regarder ses petits frères Ilia et Vlad s'étaient évanouis. Lee avait la tête qui tanguait dangereusement. « Lee !! Ne t'endors pas. »_

_« Je suis fatigué Wolfy. » murmura le futur scorpion. _

_« Tiens le coup encore un peu. __Lee, je t'en prie. »_

_« Moi aussi je fatigue Wolfy. » expliqua Guido. _

_« Restez éveillés. » hurla Wolfy. Lui aussi sentait l'engourdissement mais il fallait qu'ils se tiennent les uns aux autres. _

_« Peux pas . . . Tiens plus. » bredouilla Lee._

_Wolfy ne pouvait même pas lâcher une main pour gifler Lee, pour le tenir éveillé. S'il lâchait même une main il sentait qu'il les perdraient. « Reste avec moi, petit frère. » hurla Wolfy. « Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je le dirai à Maman. » Lee eut un soubresaut il resserra son étreinte, un simple réflexe tenir ses frères contre lui mais sombra dans l'inconscience. Wolfy continua à parler mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Il sentait sa gorge pâteuse. Mais il tiendrait il devait garder ses petits frères contre lui. Jamais il ne les lâcherait, c'était ses petits frères. Personne ne lui enlèverait ses petits frères, les dernières personnes chers à son cœur._

_Wolfy se leva d'un bond. Seul il était seul. Dans un lieu inconnu seul. __« Lee !! . . . __Vlad !! . . . Ilia !! » Il avait même perdu Guido et Ryo. Wolfy s'effondra à genoux et se mit à pleurer. « Vous n'avez pas le droit. » cria t il. « Ne me laissez pas tout seul. » Wolfy se mit à regarder autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce lieu. Il était dans une sorte de temple, il se leva et avança un peu vers l'extérieur. La lumière et la chaleur lui tombèrent dessus comme un coup de massue. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour s'adapter mais il se mit à parcourir du regard le paysage. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la Grèce et puis il y avait d'autres temples en contrebas. Il se retourna pour regarder le temple dans lequel il était. Le signe du lion lui sauta immédiatement à la figure. Il était dans un temple consacré au lion, son propre signe. Un espoir fou rempli son cœur, Wolfy descendit les marches quatre à quatre en courant atteindre le plus vite possible le temple consacré aux gémeaux, il y avait peut-être ses petits frères. Il ne ralentit même pas. Il continua sa descente en courant, il croisa une personne. Sans même s'en rendre compte « Tiens ! Bonjour Saga. »_

_« Bonjour Milo. » répondit le gémeau avec un petit sourire. Wolfy stoppa net et regarda dubitatif son interlocuteur. « Où tu cours comme ça ? » Wolfy ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup encore sous le choc. Cet homme le prenait pour son père, il était donc au sanctuaire. Il regarda autour de lui il n'avait jamais connu cette configuration au sanctuaire. A quelle époque était il ? « Comment va Camus ? Tu es toujours aussi follement amoureux ? » Wolfy sursauta. Camus ? L'ancien prénom de sa mère, pratiquement plus personne ne l'appelait comme ça. De temps en temps les anciens y faisaient références mais c'étaient comme s'ils parlaient d'une autre personne. « Tu vas bien Milo ? » demanda Saga s'inquiétant du silence du scorpion._

_« Je ne m'appelle pas Milo. » susurra Wolfy. _

_« Ah bon ? » fit amusé le gémeau. « Comment t'appelle ton cher et tendre ? Un petit surnom bien ringard, genre mon bébé ou mon canard. » Saga feignit la surprise. « Ah mais non pardon. Mon canard il le consacre à Hyoga. »_

_Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Depuis quand sa mère avait eut une liaison avec le saint du cygne ? « Je ne suis pas Milo. » répéta le futur lion. « Mon nom est Wolfgang. Je ne suis pas de cette époque. »_

_Saga tilta, pas aux phrases que prononçait la personne devant lui mais à ses réactions. Le véritable Milo lui aurait décroché la mâchoire d'un coup de poing pour avoir insinué une relation entre Camus et Hyoga. « Tu étais entrain de t'enfuir ? »_

_« Non. » cria presque Wolfy ayant repris de la détermination et se rappelant son but. « J'allais chercher mes . . . des gémeaux. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas venu seul. » expliqua le futur lion. « Il y a des gémeaux, un scorpion, un sagittaire et un verseau normalement. »_

_« Il n'y a personne dans mon temple. J'en viens. »_

_« Je peux aller vérifier ? » Saga fit un petit geste de la main montrant que cela lui était égal. Wolfy couru vers le temple des gémeaux. Il lui fallut 5 secondes, montre en main pour repérer ses petits frères. Wolfy se dirigea vers une colonne, derrière elle, allongés et endormis l'un contre l'autre se tenaient les jumeaux. Le futur lion regarda amoureusement ses petits frères. Ils étaient en vie, en bonne santé et près de lui. « Hého !! » dit il doucement. « Mes petites marmottes, on se réveille. » Ilia se frotta les yeux et Vlad bailla à se décrocher la mâchoire._

Wolfy lâcha lentement les mains de son père. « La suite tu la connais on est remontés et on vous a trouvé. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

Milo assis, adossé contre le mur les jambes écartées serrait contre lui Camus

Bonjour tout le monde, comme je suppose vous l'attendez tous, voici la suite de cette fic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant. Comme promit avec je poste le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. Attention aux âmes sensibles Cette nouvelle fic est plutôt Hot Hot ou Oula Oula suivant l'expression que vous préférez. En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture. A bientôt. Venda.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Milo assis, adossé contre le mur les jambes écartées serrait contre lui Camus. Le verseau s'était calé contre son torse et Milo l'embrassait dans la nuque depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Le scorpion releva légèrement la tête et sourit en voyant le bazar de la chambre. Un ouragan avait du passer, un ouragan s'appelant Milo qui avait prit en chasse un animal s'appelant Camus. Les deux amants avaient pour tout vêtement un drap enroulé autour d'eux. Le lit était vide ne restant que le drap de dessous et tout était éparpillé par terre, les vêtements, les couvertures, les livres de Camus. Le Français avait attrapé la main droite de Milo et s'était mis à lui manucurer, ce n'était pas vraiment de la coquetterie de la part de Camus. Le Français détestait les ongles rongés, mal coupé ou sales. Camus un coupe ongle à la main coupait minutieusement les ongles, enlevait avec ses ongles long tout ce qui aurait put se mettre sous ceux du scorpion. Milo posa son front sur l'épaule du verseau. « Je préférerai que tu t'occupes de moi plutôt que de ma main. » dit il doucement.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. » répondit Camus en lâchant la main droite qu'il avait fini et prenant la main gauche pour finir son travail.

Milo eut un petit sourire. « Tu crois que dans 20 ans tu prendras toujours autant soin de moi ? »

« Si tu es toujours aussi peu soigneux, il faudra bien. »

« Fais moi penser à remercier Hyoga d'avoir occuper les enfants aujourd'hui. » La main libre de Milo qui c'était posé sur le ventre se mit à descendre et disparu sous le drap.

Camus poussa un petit gémissement en sentant la main s'attarder sur son sexe, il ferma les yeux une seconde puis il reprit son occupation essayant d'oublier la caresse. « Obsédé. »

« Non, accroc. » se défendit le Grec. « Tu ne me laisses pas te toucher quand il y a les enfants, cela me manque. »

« Essaye de freiner un peu tes pulsions. Les enfants n'ont pas à nous voir. »

« On s'en moque ils ont déjà du nous surprendre. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Camus arrêtant la manucure et essayant de se dégager des bras de Milo.

« Calme toi. Je voulais dire dans notre futur. Ils ont déjà du apercevoir leurs parents non ? »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » répondit Camus se recalant contre le scorpion et reprenant son activité. « Et puis nous ne sommes pas leur parents. Nous sommes . . . Il y a même pas de nom pour le décrire. »

« Arrête de faire le ronchon. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas craqué pour les jumeaux. »

« Et toi arrête de te bercer d'illusion. Leurs véritables parents vont bientôt venir les rechercher. »

« On a pas le droit au bonheur ? » bouda le Grec. Camus se retourna légèrement pour regarder son amant.

« Ecoute Milo. Ces enfants ne sont pas les nôtres. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à déprimer quand leurs véritables parents viendront les chercher. »

Milo resserra sont étreinte sur le Français. « J'aurai tellement aimé qu'on ait une famille. »

Camus esquissa un léger sourire. « C'est beaucoup de contraintes une famille tu sais. »

« Tu aimerais une famille ? »

« J'ai déjà une famille. Je t'ai toi, tu comptes déjà pour deux ou trois. Il y a Hyoga qui . . . »

Milo posa lentement sa main sur la bouche de Camus pour le faire taire. « Moi je veux des petits Camus qui trottinent partout dans la maison. »

Camus retira délicatement la main de son amant. « Nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants Milo. Pourquoi te fais tu du mal ? »

« Ils m'ont donné un espoir. »

« Ils t'ont juste fait miroiter un rêve impossible. » Le Verseau posa avec précaution sa main sur les yeux du Grec. « Oublie ça. Je t'aime. Est ce que tu pourras te contenter de mon amour ? »

« Oui. » souffla Milo avant d'embrasser fougueusement son amant.

« Euh . . . Pardon de vous déranger. » Camus se retourna d'un geste brusque surpris, Milo resserra sa prise sur le Français comme un simple réflexe pour le défendre. Devant les deux amants sur le pas de la porte se tenait Shun mal à l'aise. On pouvait le voir à sa façon d'être car pour son visage, on ne pouvait plus rien y lire. Elle portait un masque, un masque doré. Camus observateur remarqua de suite que c'était celui de l'armure divine d'Andromède.

« Shun ! Ça va ? » demanda Camus.

« Euh oui. Encore un peu . . . J'ai réussi à prendre une décision. Je pense que c'est ça qui est important non ? »

Camus tendit le bras et attrapa un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il s'habilla tant bien que mal. « Je vais aller nous faire du café. » Shun fit un petit signe de tête mais ne bougea pas. Le Français sortit de la chambre. Milo et Shun restèrent silencieux. Le Grec était légèrement gêné pas forcément que Shun les aient vus mais pourquoi elle restait comme ça, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Attendait elle une réaction de Milo ? Un encouragement ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se prononcer, il avait toujours trouvé cette tradition humiliante et dégradante pour les femmes. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de leur imposer ce masque. Il ne savait pas si Shun avait fait le bon choix. Mais après qu'elle ait souffert de longues années pour être digne de cette armure cela devait lui paraître injuste qu'on veuille lui retirer pour une simple histoire de masque.

« Il y a un ouragan qui est passé ? » demanda Shun d'une voix douce. Milo sursauta surpris il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle scrutait la pièce.

« J'ai du partir en chasse. » répondit avec un grand sourire ironique Milo. « Camus est un animal qui ne se laisse pas prendre facilement. » Il y eut de nouveau un grand silence. « Shun ! Tu attends des mots de réconforts de ma part ? » demanda doucement Milo. Andromède ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta silencieuse tout en fixant le Grec. « J'avoue que je ne comprend pas ton choix. Tu as toujours détesté te battre. Abandonner ton armure était peut-être une chose douloureuse mais tu aurais put vivre une vie heureuse parmi nous sans. »

« Et être un poids pour vous lors des guerres. Etre dans l'incapacité de protéger ceux que j'aime. » Shun fit une nouvelle pose, Milo essaya d'assimiler ses paroles. « Nous avons eut la chance d'être en paix ces trois dernières années mais notre futur semble incertain et houleux. Je veux pouvoir être à vos côtés. »

« Alors tu as prit la bonne décision. » coupa Camus en tendant une tasse de café fumante à Shun. « Viens allons dans le salon. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo tapotait avec ses doigts sur la table ses yeux fixés sur Shun et Camus discutant. Le coude sur la tête et sa tête appuyée dessus il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux saints. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il sentait la jalousie le gagner, monter de secondes en secondes. Camus et Shun rigolaient ensembles, ils étaient dans leur monde se souciant pas des autres autour d'eux.

« Papa c'est à toi de jouer. » fit doucement le petit Ilia. Milo prit la première carte de son jeu et la posa sans même regarder. Encore si c'était que le fait qu'ils discutaient mais cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Depuis quelques jours ils passaient tout leur temps ensembles, Milo n'avait même pas eut 5 minutes tranquilles avec Camus.

Hyoga jeta son jeu de carte sur la table. « Milo si tu veux pas jouer dis le. »

« Je veux pas jouer. » marmonna le Grec en ne détachant pas des yeux Camus et Shun. « Tu veux bien me rendre un service Hyoga. Va dire à ta future femme d'arrêter de draguer mon mec. »

Hyoga jeta un petit coup d'œil à son Maître et sa petite amie riant et discutant gaiement sur le canapé. Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Camus a raison tu es un gamin. Ils ne font que discuter. »

Milo détacha son regard des deux personnes sur le canapé pour plonger son regard dans celui du Russe. « Le gamin il t'emmerde. Cela fait une semaine que Camus m'ignore. Jeudi soir j'ai réclamé un câlin et je me suis fait viré du lit. J'ai du aller dormir avec les jumeaux. » Hyoga jeta un regard perplexe à Vlad et Ilia qui secouèrent en même temps la tête positivement.

« Mais Shun y est pour rien là dedans. Tu as du faire quelque chose qui a déplu à Camus. »

« Mrrrffff. Je vais faire un tour. » Le Grec se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Camus ne remarqua même pas qu'il allait sortir. Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il en avait marre, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Camus était bizarre depuis que Shun était revenu avec son masque. Les deux c'étaient installés dans le salon. Milo c'était habillé en vitesse et quand ils les avaient rejoints, ils discutaient ne se rendant même pas compte de sa présence. Il descendit les marches lentement.

A la maison du Lion, il aperçut Aiolia à sa fenêtre. « Salut. » fit son ami d'enfance.

Milo s'approcha légèrement. « Alors c'est pour bientôt le bébé ? »

« Oui mais on n'arrive toujours pas à s'entendre pour le prénom. Guido ne veut pas nous aider. Et les préparatifs du mariage de Shun et Hyoga, ça avance ? »

Milo haussa les épaules. « Hyoga et moi on est un peu mit à l'écart. Camus et Shun semblent vouloir tout organiser ensemble. »

« C'est assez étonnant qu'il s'entendent aussi bien. »

« Oui je trouve aussi. »

« Aiolia, tu peux venir m'aider ? » appela la voix de Marine éloignée.

« Allez va aider ta femme. Je vais aller faire un tour sur la plage. »

« Ok. Bonne soirée. » Milo fit un petit geste de la main et continua sa descente. A la maison des gémeaux il croisa les deux couples finissant de dîner sur la terrasse il fit un geste de la main mais n'alla pas les déranger. Il atteignit la plage sans faire d'autres rencontres. Il se mit à marcher le long de la côte sans vraiment de but. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour que Camus se comporte de cette façon.

Il entendit un rire provenant des rochers. Il savait que c'était les enfants. Wolfy et Lee lui avait dit qu'ils allaient s'amuser avec Ryo et Guido ici. Il avait envie de compagnie mais il gênerait sans doute les enfants. Il avança silencieusement s'il gênait il repartirait. « Tu es sûr qu'on ne nous repérera pas d'ici ? » demanda la voix de Lee.

« On est proche du Cap Sunion. » répondit Guido. « Cela nous masquera légèrement. »

« Allons y. » s'empressa Wolfy.

« On aurait peut-être du prendre les jumeaux. Ils nous auraient aidés. »

« Et auraient pleurés le reste de la soirée si cela ne marche pas. Essayons sans eux. » Milo essaya de s'approcher un peu plus, inutile de cacher son cosmos les enfants étaient plus puissant et le repérerait rapidement. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'ai déjà pas remarqué. Une augmentation de cosmos fulgurante déstabilisa Milo. Comment des enfants avaient ils put acquérir une telle puissance ? C'était presque effrayant. Ce qui empêcha Milo de paniquer c'était que chaque cosmos débordait de bonté, aucune animosité. Chaque cosmos était tellement familier, il connaissait chaque cosmos. L'impétuosité d'Aiolia, la détermination de Marine, la douceur de Shun, la tristesse de Hyoga, le calme de Camus et sa propre soif de justice. Il comprit pourquoi les enfants ne l'avait pas repéré, son cosmos parmi tout ça ne faisait pas du tout intrus. Son cosmos faisait parti de Wolfy et Lee, ne les perturbant pas le moins du monde. Il s'approcha encore un peu et fut soulagé de les apercevoir, voir les enfants donnait une réalité à ces sensations incroyables.

Des bruits de craquements et les 4 adolescents presque en même temps sortirent leurs ailes. « Aaaaaahhhh !! Ça fait du bien. » s'exclama Guido. Lee et Guido se mirent à battre des ailes sans doute pour se les dégourdir faisant s'envoler des volutes de sable. Les ailes de Guido étaient marrons tachetées de taches blanches. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à des ailes d'aigle majestueuses.

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit Wolfy qui lui avait déployé au maximum ses ailes et semblait se les étirés comme si c'était des bras.

« Je suis pas habitué à les garder rentré aussi longtemps. » avoua Ryo qui lui semblait vouloir s'entourer de ses ailes formant une sorte de cocoon. Les ailes de Ryo étaient quand à elles presque toutes noires. Elles étaient noires bariolées de gris. Cela contrastait fortement avec son visage d'ange entouré de cheveux blonds.

« Pourtant c'est toi le plus habitué. Tu vas souvent dans le monde des hommes pour aller voir tes frères. » Tiens, tiens alors comme ça Ryo avait des frères. Le monde des Hommes ? Milo se remémora ce que lui avait apprit Wolfy. Certains enfants décidaient d'avoir une vie normale. C'était donc sans doute des frères plus âgés qui avaient fait ce choix.

« Bah oui mais à l'Isba je peux les sortir dès que ça me démange si je veux. » Bah dis donc il en apprenait des choses ce soir. Ryo avait des frères. Combien ? Aucune idée, mais ils s'étaient installés à l'Isba.

« Bon assez discuté. Essayons. » coupa Wolfy.

« Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? » demanda Guido.

« Il faut qu'on essaie. Nous ne pourrons pas rentrer par nos propres moyens et vus qu'on a pas put suivre le cosmos de Deathmask nos parents n'ont aucune idée de l'époque à laquelle nous sommes. »

Lee baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent même ses ailes tombèrent par terre comme prit d'une incroyable tristesse. « Je ne veux pas rester ici Wolfy. Je veux retrouver Maman et Papa. »

Le futur lion prit son petit frère dans ses bras. « Je sais Lee. Je sais que Maman te manque. »

« Pourquoi cette époque ? » murmura le futur scorpion. « Je croyais que . . . Camus ce n'est pas Maman. Maman est toujours heureuse avec nous. Elle est triste quand papa part en mission mais les jumeaux arrivent toujours à lui changer les idées. Mais Camus lui . . . Il ne cherche que la solitude. Comment papa a put tombé . . . ? » Wolfy posa délicatement son index sur la bouche de son frère.

« Maman aime Papa de tout son cœur. Ça j'en suis sûr. Une fois Papa a dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait fallu des siècles pour apprivoiser Maman. Tu te rappelles ce que dit toujours Papa ? 'Votre mère c'est un tigre sauvage, un peu comme Nanny et Lily. Un jour je l'ai trouvé blessée dans une arène, j'ai tenté de lui venir en secours et elle m'a fascinée. J'ai passé le reste de ma vie à tenter de l'apprivoiser.' »

« Mais Maman n'est pas comme ça. » fit avec une voix et des yeux suppliants Lee. « Je n'arrive pas à retrouver Maman en lui. »

Guido s'approcha lentement et posa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules du futur scorpion. « C'est normal, Lee. On débarque comme ça. Tu as vu le choc que ça a fait à mes parents qui eux étaient déjà mariés et attendaient un enfant. Alors imagine pour Camus et Milo. »

« On leur a dévoilé pas mal de choses, cela a beaucoup affecté Camus. »

Lee se serra un peu plus contre son frère aîné et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler. « Je . . . Je n'en veux pas à Camus mais je veux retrouver Maman. Il y a que Maman qui peut réconforter les jumeaux. Il n'y a que Maman qui arrive . . . »

« Lee ? » Milo inquiet par ce soudain désespoir du futur scorpion, c'était approché.

Lee se détacha des bras de son grand frère et se jeta dans les bras de Milo. « Papa !! » Cette fois l'adolescent ne retient plus ses larmes et pleura abondamment la tête enfuie dans le torse du scorpion.

Wolfy regarda la scène l'air grave. « Il n'y a que Maman qui arrive à calmer ta douleur. » murmura t il.

« D'où vient ce désespoir Lee ? » demanda calmement Milo.

Wolfy s'approcha de son frère et de son père. « C'est une phobie Papa. Lee à cette phobie depuis qu'il est tout petit. Maman l'appelle la phobie de l'abandon. »

Milo attrapa le menton de Lee d'une main et le força à lever la tête. « Lee ! Jamais ils t'abandonneront. Je le sais. J'en ai la conviction. Je suis ton père et je sais comment je réagirai. Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes enfants. Je fouillerai l'univers entier pour vous retrouver. »

« Mais ils . . . »

« Ils vous ont envoyés ici pour vous protéger. Pour pouvoir combattre cet homme en toute tranquillité. Lee, Camus et moi avons fait votre éducation mais également votre entraînement. Quelle est une des règles les plus importantes pour un chevalier ? » Les 4 adolescents regardèrent étonné Milo. « Ai toujours confiance en toi. Nous sommes là pour protéger des vies mais nous avons également des proches qui veillent sur nous. Même pendant notre période noire avec Saga je partais avec la promesse de revenir en vie. Pour Aiolia mon meilleur ami qui m'attendait, pour Camus parce que je voulais le revoir, pour Athéna qui aurait encore besoin de moi. Votre père a promis de venir vous chercher et il tiendra sa promesse. » Milo fit face aux trois autres adolescents. « Maintenant je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ? »

« Euh. » fit en rougissant Ryo. « Essayer de les contacter. » dit il avec un tout petit filet de voix.

Milo garda Lee contre lui mais se déplaça légèrement pour s'approcher du futur verseau. Il l'ébouriffa de sa main libre. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous prendriez des risques inutiles. Vos parents vous retrouverons sans ça. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Ryo.

« Vos cosmos. C'est plus qu'un mélange de vos deux parents. C'est . . . Je sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si c'était un lien. Une partie de moi en vous. Je n'ai même pas à rechercher vos cosmos, quand vous l'utilisez mon instinct me dit exactement où vous êtes et dans quel état vous êtes. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils dînaient joyeusement. Enfin joyeusement, presque. Enfin si, tout le monde semblait à peu près joyeux sauf lui. Milo jeta un petit coup d'œil à Camus qui était à sa droite. Le Français lui semblait vraiment très joyeux. Il n'avait froncé les sourcils qu'au début de la soirée quand Milo l'avait attrapé par la taille. Bon d'accord Camus n'aimait pas qu'ils se montrent trop en public, d'accord sa pudeur avait augmenté avec l'apparition et les révélations des enfants. Mais alors pourquoi Camus était également distant en privé ? Il n'avait eut droit à rien. Camus le repoussait froidement à chaque fois. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir à sa gauche Lee. Le futur scorpion ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, toujours les yeux suppliants, une peur incontrôlable que seul Milo semblait apaiser. Milo lui fit un petit sourire et passa son bras derrière le dos de l'adolescent. Lee se blottit dans ses bras rassuré. Camus parlait avec entrain avec Shun. Les deux étaient tellement complice en ce moment, le rendant à la limite jaloux bien qu'il savait que Camus n'envisagerait jamais rien avec Andromède. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était aucunement attiré par les femmes et deuxièmement parce que cette femme était l'amour de la vie de son cher disciple. Hyoga lui discutait avec Ikki qui avait pour une fois accepté l'invitation de sa sœur et de son futur beau-frère. Ils étaient en famille quoi. Vlad et Ilia c'étaient mis par terre et mangeaient leur assiette sur les genoux avec Nanny et Lily près d'eux. Wolfy, Ryo et Guido eux aussi parlaient avec entrain. Marine et Aiolia avaient décliné l'invitation car le saint d'argent commençait à ressentir de la fatigue.

« Tu veux un secret ? » murmura Lee à son oreille. Milo répondit par un petit sourire incitant l'adolescent à continuer. « Tonton Ikki aussi il aime les garçons. » La mâchoire de Milo en tomba et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Ikki ? Pourtant le phénix ne se gênait pas pour montrer son dégoût à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'un des nombreux couples homosexuels du sanctuaire. « Enfin pas tout de suite. » expliqua Lee. Le futur scorpion eut un petit rire et se pencha un peu plus à l'oreille de son père. Il posa sa main devant pour que personne ne puisse deviner. « C'est une histoire triste. » murmura Lee. « Il a disparu un jour. Personne n'a eut de ses nouvelles pendant presque 5 ans. Wolfy et moi on était encore des bébés quand il est revenu au sanctuaire mais c'est une histoire très connue chez nous. Il est revenu un matin sans prévenir personne. Il avait deux petites filles avec lui, ses deux petites filles. »

« Mais alors il n'aime pas les garçons. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Milo.

Lee eut une petite moue, Milo faillit craquer et lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Ce qu'il aimerait que son Camus soit aussi expressif. « Attend !! » fit un peu plus fort Lee. « Laisse moi raconter. »

Milo jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'assistance mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Puis il sourit à son fils. « Vas y. » fit il sur un petit air de confidence.

« Il est resté plusieurs mois à déprimer. » continua Lee tout content. « Il n'a jamais voulu dire ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence mais bon tata Shun suppose qu'il a perdu sa femme. »

« Oui, c'est la première idée qui vient en tête. »

« Enfin bon. » fini par dire Lee. « Je ne connais pas tout les détails mais il a fini par ce consoler dans les bras d'un homme. »

« Qui ça ? » murmura Milo à qui la curiosité avait été aiguisé.

« Euh . . . » hésita Lee. « Cela va peut-être te paraître bizarre. »

Bon déjà imaginer Ikki homosexuel était un peu bizarre. Mais Milo était un curieux, il se mit à faire la liste des hommes libre dans le sanctuaire. « Shura ? » demanda t il. Lee posa sa main sur sa bouche et pouffa avant de secouer la tête négativement. Milo chercha encore un peu plus mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le fait de mourir et de frôler la mort, avait motivé tout les gens du sanctuaire. Profiter de la vie était devenu presque un mot d'ordre. On hésitait moins à ce confier à l'être aimé. Pratiquement tout le monde était en couple.

« Pour le moment cela paraîtrait impossible. » guida Lee.

« Parce que l'homme est déjà avec quelqu'un ? »

Lee secoua de nouveau la tête. « Non, parce qu'il est trop jeune. » Trop jeune ? Bah dis donc il imaginait pas Ikki du tout comme ça. Il faut dire qu'il y avait quelques apprentis vraiment très mignons. Mais que Ikki ait usé de sa supériorité ou de sa notoriété de sauveur lui paraissait bizarre. « Ne va pas chercher si loin. » le coupa dans ses pensées Lee. « Un petit roux à l'air malicieux qui aime se moquer de tout le monde. »

« Kiki !! » hurla le scorpion en sursautant et faisant sursauter toute l'assistance.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Milo pas encore remit ne sut pas quoi répondre. Camus se retourna vers Shun. « Arrête de faire ton intéressant. » lui dit il alors qu'il lui tournait le dos avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Shun. Milo baissa la tête, il était attristé par l'attitude de Camus mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Pourquoi tu es méchant avec Papa ? » De nouveau tout le monde se tourna vers eux étonnés. Lee le visage en colère s'était redressé et toisait Camus. « Pourquoi tu fais souffrir Papa ? » demanda de nouveau le futur scorpion.

« Papa ? » dit étonné le phénix en regardant Lee bizarrement. « Ce n'est pas Camus le père de Lee ? » Personne ne releva son étonnement.

Milo attrapa son fils aux épaules. « Calme toi, Lee. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lee ne décolérait pas, il repoussa les mains de Milo. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis Lee. » dit calmement Camus en défiant le futur scorpion. « Je suis déçu. Tu es incapable de contrôler tes émotions. Je croyais que j'aurai pus inculquer ça à mes propres enfants. »

« Mes propres enfants ? » insista Ikki qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je m'en moque de te décevoir. Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire souffrir papa. » Camus se leva toujours calme. Il défia Lee du regard puis plongea un regard haineux vers Milo. Sans dire un mot, il sortit de la pièce. Ils le sentirent tous augmenter son cosmos. Milo secoua la tête dépité, il repartait pour l'isba. Lee se jeta dans les bras de son père. « Je l'aime pas. » dit il étouffant ses paroles dans le sweet de Milo.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça Lee ? » demanda au bord des larmes Milo.

« Je le déteste. » cria Lee en relevant un visage baigné de larmes.

« Mais moi je l'aime. » fit suppliant le Grec. « Je souffre 100 fois plus sans lui que quand il me torture psychologiquement comme ça. »

« Lee ! Tu en veux à Camus car tu as l'impression qu'il prend la place de ta mère mais . . . » Hyoga avait dit ces paroles calmement essayant de comprendre la colère du futur scorpion.

« Non. » hurla Lee. « Je sais que c'est Maman. Mais Maman ne ferait jamais souffrir papa comme ça. » Milo fit une signe à Wolfy, l'aîné comprit immédiatement. Il s'approcha de son petit frère et fit ce qu'il avait fait avec Vlad. Lee s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

« Maman ? Mais de qui il parle ? » demanda Ikki gardant son sang-froid chose rare mais toujours estomaqué. Shun donna un violent coup de talon sous la table à son frère. Le regard du phénix se dirigea vers sa petite sœur.

« Pardon. » dit doucement Milo en prenant le mieux possible son fils inconscient. « Lee n'est pas bien en ce moment. »

Hyoga, Guido et Ryo lui répondirent par un petit sourire gêné. Shun donna de nouveau un coup de talon à son grand frère qui répondit par une petite grimace. Les jumeaux se levèrent comprenant qu'il était temps de rentrer au temple du verseau. Ils prirent la porte que Wolfy maintenait ouverte pour aider son père. « Un conseil, Milo. » fit la voix de Shun juste avant que le Grec passe la porte. « Occupe toi de Camus plutôt, sinon tu le perdras. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo se matérialisa dans la cuisine de l'Isba. Il parcouru silencieusement les pièces vides. Bon Camus était sortit. Pas grave, il connaissait le plupart des coins préférés de Camus. Il se dirigea vers la penderie et s'habilla et se chaussa chaudement. Il poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte qui fit entrer un vent glacial. Bon ça y est il était prêt à braver la tempête et Camus. Il marcha de longues minutes le dos courbé essayant d'éviter au maximum de face se vent qui le glaçait. Il fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, les glaciers. Les glaciers éternels que Camus admirait temps. « Camus !! » Le vent atténuait sa voix et le Français n'avait pas du entendre. « Camus ?? » cria t il plus fort.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » grommela une voix. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, il avançait au son de la voix. Au pied du glacier se tenait Camus recroquevillé sur lui même. « T'approche pas. » hurla Camus. Le Grec scruta son amant un moment, il n'avait jamais vu Camus dans cet état. Il s'approcha plus et s'accroupit en face de lui, mais garda une certaine distance.

« Tu es jaloux. » dit simplement Milo.

« Non, je suis saoul. » répondit le Français en tendant une bouteille vide de Vodka. Là Milo écarquilla les yeux, Camus ne buvait jamais. Du moins jamais pour se saouler.

« Tu es jaloux des enfants. » répéta Milo après s'être repris.

Camus tenta de se relever et failli s'écrouler. Milo l'aida à se mettre debout. « Il y a de quoi non ? » beugla Camus. « Il y a qu'eux qui compte. Tu t'inquiètes que pour eux. Moi je suis juste là pour te secouer le poireau. » Milo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Camus parler comme ça. Il repoussa Camus contre la paroi du glacier.

« Oui, tu es saoul. Je te ramène à la maison. On discutera demain. »

« Non. » hurla Camus en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Milo. « Tu les veux, hein ? » Milo s'éloigna légèrement car Camus faisait de grands gestes avec les bras. « Tout ce qui compte pour toi maintenant c'est ces mômes. C'est ton rêve ça. Que je devienne une bonne femme. Que je porte tes mômes. Que je fasse la popotte et que je ferme ma gueule. »

« Non, Camus. » dit Milo en essayant de garder son calme.

« Des conneries. » hurla de plus bel Camus. « Tu aimes les femmes. Tu ne t'en es jamais caché, ni privé. Tu t'es mis avec moi parce que je t'excitai. Mais si je t'excite c'est parce que je . . . »

« Parce que tu es l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Non, te fous pas de moi. Je ressemble à une femme hein ? Avec mes cheveux longs, mes jambes fines, ma taille élancée. »

« Aphrodite ressemble à une femme. Toi au premier regard on sait que tu es un homme. »

Camus s'écroula par terre et se mit à sangloter. « J'en veux pas de ces mômes moi. Que toi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Je voulais devenir un vieux con, grincheux, avec toi. On aurait prit un disciple ou deux. On aurait fait les baby-sitters pour les mômes à Hyoga et Aiolia. » Milo s'accroupit malgré leur différences de caractères, ils voyaient la vie de la même façon. Avant que Wolfy, Lee et les jumeaux débarquent dans leur vie c'est comme ça que le Grec avait imaginé leur avenir. « Mais toi tu les veux ces mômes. »

« Pas si cela te fait souffrir. » dit doucement le Grec en prenant Camus dans ses bras.

Il souleva délicatement le Français et commença à prendre la direction de l'Isba. Camus semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Mais d'un coup il se mit à hurler, Milo sursauta et ils tombèrent tout les deux dans la neige. Le Français tenta de se dégager en faisant des gestes désordonnés. « Je ne deviendrai pas une femme. » hurla t il. « Tu m'entends ? » Milo essaya d'attraper les mains de Camus. Ce qu'il voulait c'est que le Français se calme. Camus avait le droit d'hurler, de crier sa colère mais les gestes désordonnés inquiétait Milo. « Si tu veux vraiment des mômes ce ne sera pas avec moi. » continua Camus. « Si tu veux vraiment des mômes, c'est à toi de devenir une femme. »

Milo utilisa son cosmos, il plaqua Camus dans la neige et le bloqua avec son corps. Il planta son visage dans le cou du Français. Il avait remarqué que sa respiration sur la nuque du Français détendait Camus. Il se força à prendre une respiration, calme, lente, reposante alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Camus semblait se détendre peu à peu mais Milo n'osait pas bouger. Il avait peur que Camus redevienne hystérique. Puis il releva légèrement la tête, Camus avait les yeux ouverts fixant le ciel, des yeux brumeux. « Je ne peux pas devenir une femme. » murmura Milo. Le Français pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du scorpion le regarda. D'un air ébahi il fixait Milo. « Tu n'aimes pas les femmes. Si je deviens une femme tu me quitteras. »

« Oui. » souffla Camus en réalisant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une femme, Camus. » insista Milo. « Je veux juste vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi. Que ce soit que nous deux, avec des enfants ou des disciples. Je serais heureux rien qu'en étant avec toi. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Camus. « Tu ne . . . Tu ne me demandera pas . . . »

« Jamais. Je le jure. » Camus se dégagea une main et essuya ses larmes. Il se dégagea doucement et se releva gracieusement. Milo resta par terre abasourdi, il n'y avait pas 5 minutes il semblait bourré et maintenant on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

« Rentrons. » dit Camus d'une voix claire. « Tu vas encore choper froid. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Et ça ne loupa pas. Milo fiévreux tenta de sortir du lit. 4 petites mains le forcèrent à se rallonger. Malin ça, il était réconcilié avec Camus mais avait attrapé un rhume qui le clouait au lit. « Camus a dit qu'on devait pas te laisser sortir du lit. » fit le petit Ilia.

« Quand ? » demanda le scorpion.

« Pendant que tu dormais. » répondit Vlad.

« Il est où ? »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent semblant chercher la bonne réponse. « Shun veut que vous portiez des smokings pour le mariage. » expliqua Vlad.

« Alors ils sont vraiment en pleins préparatifs. »

« Bah vi. Shun veut se marier au printemps. Au Japon. Sous des cerisiers en fleurs. » Milo sentit la tête lui tourner pas forcément à cause de la fièvre. Si Camus devenait vraiment une femme, il espérait qu'elle aurait des goûts un peu moins . . . un peu plus simples.

« Et Lee ? Il va bien ? »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. « Il va très bien. » fini par dire Ilia un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il accompagne Mam . . . Camus. »

« Camus l'a prit avec lui ? »

« Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait s'excuser d'avoir été aussi méchant. » Vlad sauta sur le lit. « Tu joues avec nous, Papa ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Vlad !! Ilia !! » appela une voix douce. Vlad, le petit jumeau turbulent se retourna dans le grand lit mais ne se réveilla pas. « Ilia !! Vlad !! Réveillez vous. » insista la voix. Ilia releva légèrement la tête il ouvrit de tout petits yeux et s'écroula de nouveau dans la grand lit près de son jumeau. « Ilia !! Réveille Vlad s'il te plait. »

Le petit Ilia se tourna vers son jumeau et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Toujours les yeux fermés il s'approcha de l'oreille de son jumeau. « Vlad !! » fit il doucement. « Maman nous appelle. » Le petit Vlad marmonna quelque chose mais ne sembla pas vouloir se réveiller.

« Allez les enfants. » refit la voix douce mais ferme. « Nous partons à l'Isba aujourd'hui. Lily a besoin de chasser. »

Vlad eut un grand bâillement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. « Papa vient avec nous ? » demanda t il.

La voix eut un petit rire doux. « Voyons Vlad. Tu sais bien que Papa est partit en mission pour quelques jours. Allez un effort. On se lève. » Les deux jumeaux firent un effort et se levèrent. Encore à moitié endormis les deux enfants passèrent leurs vêtements. « Je pars devant. Rejoignez moi. On déjeunera tous là-bas. » Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux deux gémeaux surtout qu'ils avaient oubliés d'aller se débarbouiller. Ilia prit la main de son frère et les deux enfants se téléportèrent. L'Isba qui avait été pendant longtemps une simple cabane, était maintenant devenu une maison d'une taille moyenne, très agréable.

« Maman ? » appela le petit Ilia à peine arrivé.

« Je suis là. » répondit la voix. Vlad sans aucune hésitation se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où venait la voix. Le dos tourné, entrain de touiller une gamelle sur le feu se tenait Camus en femme sans masque. Camille tourna légèrement son visage et fit un joli sourire à ses enfants. « Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ? »

« Maman ! » fit Ilia en s'asseyant à table. « Pourquoi on déjeune ici ? »

« J'avais envie et puis Lily était pressée d'aller se dégourdir les pattes. »

« Maman, on a fait un drôle de rêve. » commença Vlad.

« Oui. Avec Lee et Wolfy on était coincé. On avait été envoyé quand Papa et toi vous étiez très jeunes. » continua Ilia.

« Tu sais au lointain. Quand tu étais encore un homme. »

Camille s'approcha et versa dans deux bols le chocolat chaud. « C'est vrai. C'est un drôle de rêve. »

« Pourquoi on a fait un tel rêve, Maman ? » demanda Ilia.

Camille se pencha, elle essaya de coiffer légèrement les cheveux en bataille du petit Ilia. Elle abandonna très vite et souleva légèrement les cheveux cachant le front pour y déposer un bisou. « Vous êtes les seuls gardiens de vos rêves. Je ne peux pas les comprendre à votre place. »

« C'était pas juste. » fit le petit Vlad en faisant la moue. « Ilia avait réussi à sortir ses ailes. Il les avait sorti sans moi. »

« Vos ailes ? » s'étonna Camille. Rapidement elle se reprit et fit un sourire rassurant aux jumeaux qui la regardait étonné. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Ilia attrapa une pomme qui était dans la coupe de fruit et la croqua. « Mais on les aura ensembles nos ailes. Hein, Maman ? On fera la cérémonie ensemble. Saga et Kanon nous prendrons officiellement comme disciples. »

« Maman ? Quelque que chose ne va pas ? » demanda de petit Vlad en voyant que Camille restait les yeux fixes sans bouger, le regard dans le vague.

« Non, tout va très bien. On se dépêche de déjeuner et on va s'entraîner. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le petit Ilia toujours entrain de croquer dans sa pomme.

« Pourquoi !! » encore étonnée Camille. « Bah comme tous les jours. On va s'entraîner. »

« D'accord. On va aller jouer avec Hakkaï. »

Camille écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot. Au bout d'un silence. « J'aimerai qu'on s'entraîne tout les 3. »

« S'entraîner à quoi ? » demanda le petit Ilia.

« Eh bien. Vous allez me montrer si vous avez progressé. » Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent un regard étonné.

« Mais Maman . . . » commença le petit Ilia.

Camille durcit légèrement son regard. « Je te croyais le plus sage, Ilia. Tu m'obéis je te prie. »

« Vlad !! Ilia !! » appela une autre voix plus masculine cette fois ci. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Les jumeaux se figèrent et se mirent à trembler. Le visage de Camille se déforma sous la colère. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » hurla Camus à la femme lui ressemblant comme une sœur jumelle.

Ilia se tourna vers Camille. « Maman ? Qu'est ce . . . ? »

« Ilia !! Vlad !! Ce n'est pas votre mère. » Vlad paniqué se leva et alla se mettre en sécurité près de Camille. « Non Vlad. Ecoute moi. Ce n'est pas votre mère. C'est une illusion. »

Vlad tourna la tête et colla son visage contre le ventre de Camille. « Maman !! » dit il presque en pleure. « C'est comme dans le rêve. Il n'est pas très gentil. C'est un méchant ? »

Camus se mit à genoux. « Vlad !! Ilia !! Vous vous trompez. C'est ici le rêve. » Le Français ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer intensément.

« Maman !! » s'inquiéta Ilia lui aussi se rapprochant de la femme.

« Ilia !! Vlad !! Ne regardez pas avec les yeux. Ecoutez votre cœur. » Camus tenta d'augmenter son cosmos. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un effort surhumain, de grosses gouttes se mirent à couler sur son front. « Il n'y a que moi. » dit il forçant encore plus. « Il n'y a que moi qui ait ce cosmos. »

« Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Camus ? » fit Camille.

« Relâche les jumeaux. » ordonna Camus.

Camille attrapa les deux poignets. « Ils sont une menace Camus. » dit d'une voix calme Camille. « Je veux évaluer les risques. »

« Ce sont mes fils. » répondit Camus. « Je ne te permettrais pas de leur faire le moindre mal. »

Camille éclata d'un grand rire méchant. Les deux jumeaux prirent peur et essayèrent de se dégager de la poigne sans succès. « C'est pas toi qui proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils ne sont rien pour toi. »

« Toutes mes félicitations Shaka. Tu viens de réveiller mon instinct maternel. » Camus ouvrit les bras. Une légère explosion de cosmos et une partie de l'illusion disparue. Les jumeaux poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant que c'était Shaka qui les tenait.

« Tes pouvoirs ont progressé. Félicitation. » fit Shaka avec un petit sourire. « Mais je peux continuer à vous garder sous l'emprise de mon illusion. Cela fera trois de moins que je devrais surveiller. »

« Nooooon !! » hurla Vlad. Le jumeau turbulent poussa d'un geste brusque le saint de la vierge et en même temps les deux gémeaux augmentèrent leurs cosmos. « On veut pas rester avec toi. » L'explosion de cosmos des jumeaux créa une grande déchirure aveuglante et l'illusion disparue.

Vlad et Ilia clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos à même le sol. Sur eux ce tenait Camus les bras ouvert qui les tenaient évanoui. Vlad secoua légèrement le verseau.

« Maman ? » appela doucement le petit Ilia.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. » fit Camus n'ayant pas encore ouvert les yeux et retrouvé tous ses esprits.

Ilia serra le Français contre lui et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Merci Maman. »

Doucement quelqu'un attrapa Camus et l'aida à se relever. « Hé !! » fit doucement Saga. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de ne pas faire ça. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ? » demanda Camus en se relevant repoussant les jumeaux et Saga qui voulaient l'aider.

« Il voulait connaître leur puissance. Il en a peur je crois. »

Camus attrapa les poignets des deux jumeaux et prit la sortie du temple de la vierge. « Dis lui de ne plus approcher mes enfants, Saga. Je pense que je pourrais devenir méchant, sans compter Milo. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ryo, et Guido entrèrent comme des fous dans la maison du verseau suivit de près mais plus calmement par Shun et Hyoga. « Alors !! » cria Guido. « C'est vrai la rumeur ? »

« Oui. » fit calmement Camus. Toutes les personnes de la maison du verseau continuèrent tranquillement de manger.

« Pourquoi Shaka a t il fait ça ? » demanda Ryo.

« Il faut lui demander. Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit Camus.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il serait allé jusque là. » fit Hyoga.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Milo. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Camus. « Merci. » lui murmura t il.

Camus répondit par un léger sourire mais il semblait légèrement contrarié. « Qui est Hakkaï ? » Tous les enfants se figèrent. « Et pourquoi cela vous a parut bizarre que votre mère vous demande de vous entraîner ? »

Ilia se mit à se tortiller les mains. « Euh. Nous ne nous entraînons jamais en Sibérie. » fit il tout gêné. Camus comprit de suite qu'il mentait mais ne demanda rien de plus. Le silence s'installa, les enfants semblaient vouloir taire quelque chose en particulier.

« Hakkaï est mon petit frère. » fini par dire Ryo. « Il est plus jeune que les jumeaux. »

« Il vit en Sibérie ? » demanda Camus. « Pas avec vous au sanctuaire ? »

« Non, il ne supporte pas de vivre au sanctuaire. En réalité il n'arrive à vivre qu'au village. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Il aime la neige. Il ne supporte pas de vivre dans un endroit où il n'y en a pas. »

Camus haussa les épaules. « On peut dire que nous avons vraiment des familles atypiques. »

« Oh, on s'y fait rapidement. » dit en riant Milo.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ecoute moi, Saga. » ordonna Shaka en attrapant l'épaule de son amant. « Je t'assure . . . »

« Non, Shaka tu es allé trop loin. » Saga dégagea fermement la main sur son épaule. « Tu aurais put agir de n'importe quelle autre façon que je ne t'en aurai pas forcément voulu. Mais ça . . . Utiliser les faiblesses d'enfants pour atteindre ton rival c'est . . . Ne t'approche plus d'eux. »

« Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ce que j'ai vu dans leur esprits. »

« Des enfants apeurés, loin de leur parents. »

« Leur esprit est troublé. Il hurle. »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu as fait ça pour soulager leur désespoir. Il sont entrain de réaliser qu'ils ne reverront peut-être jamais leur monde c'est normal qu'ils soient perturbés. »

« Mais écoute moi. » hurla Shaka perdant son sang-froid pour la première fois. « Ils voient Camus comme leur mère. Je n'ai pas put aller très loin dans leurs esprits. Ils sont très forts. Mais ça je l'ai vu. Leur esprit hurle. Ils appellent leur mère de toute leur âme. Mais cette mère c'est Camus. Camus est une femme, l'épouse de Milo et la mère des quatre. »

« Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu sors. » Saga se pencha légèrement sur son amant. « Et même ? Le pope nous a officiellement demandé de ne pas nous occuper de ça. Cette histoire ne concerne que Camus et Milo. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Camus a dit ne t'approche plus de mes enfants. Les jumeaux ne sont pas sensés êtres ses fils. Et quand nous étions dans l'illusion il a dit que j'avais réveillé son instinct MATERNEL. »

Saga se mit à réfléchir. « Tu penses que Camus est comme Shun. Qu'il a caché sa véritable apparence. »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Shaka. « Mais je t'assure quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire. » Shaka laissa un temps. Saga perdu dans ses pensées ne brisa pas le silence. « Les jumeaux ont parlés d'ailes, de cérémonie, que Kanon et toi les prendriez officiellement comme apprentis. »

« Cela doit être une métaphore. Obtenir ses ailes doit être une étape pour devenir officiellement apprenti peut-être. »

Shaka serra les poings. « Je ne pensai pas que Camus arriverait aussi vite. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en découvrir plus. »

« C'est son instinct. » murmura Saga.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est son instinct paternel ou maternel qui a mit en garde son esprit. Il a sentit que ses enfants étaient en danger. »

Shaka eut un léger regard perplexe pour son amant. « Tu me crois ? »

Saga prit un air en colère. « Je t'accorde qu'il y a des choses que Dohko n'a pas jugé utile de nous prévenir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu avais le droit de faire ça. Ils le font sans doute pour les protéger.»

« Tu t'es rendu compte de quelque chose. » réalisa la vierge.

Saga poussa un léger soupir. « L'incident. » dit simplement Saga. « Je t'ai juste dit que ces enfants avaient des cosmos très puissants. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Saga laissa encore un blanc mais le regard insistant de son amant le força à continuer. « Vlad a utilisé la restriction du scorpion. »

« L'attaque de Milo, son père. »

« Oui, mais en utilisant également le cosmos de Milo. Ce n'est pas un nouveau cosmos que j'ai ressentit. C'était le cosmos de Milo. »

« Ils n'ont pas de cosmos propre ? Ils utilisent ceux des autres ? »

« Non, ce n'est même pas ça. Tu ne l'as pas ressenti quand ils ont détruit ton illusion ? »

Shaka tenta de se rappeler et sursauta en se rendant compte. « C'était leur cosmos ? »

« Oui, ils possèdent un cosmos tellement proche de Camus et Milo qu'il est presque impossible de les différencier. »

« Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était Milo qui aidait Camus de l'extérieur. »

« Non, c'est le cosmos des gémeaux. Tu vois moi c'est ça qui m'intrigue plus que leur puissance. Vlad utilise la restriction du scorpion qui n'est pas son attaque. Mais est ce qu'il pourrait utiliser une attaque des gémeaux ? »

« Moi je veux savoir si Camus est une femme. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo le regard dans le vague observait la mer cette fois ci elle était calme, paisible. Wolfy s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui et eut un petit sourire. « On prend les même et on recommence. » dit il doucement. Milo observa de longues minutes son fils. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien papa. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris je ne peux pas vraiment te le cacher. »

Wolfy répondit par un grand sourire. « C'est Maman qui lit le mieux en nous. »

« Une mère n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs spéciaux pour comprendre ses enfants. Instinctivement, elle sait. »

« Je crois que Camus a fini par nous accepter. Il est partit avec Lee et les jumeaux. »

« Je lui ai demandé de faire un effort. » murmura le scorpion. « Wolfy ! J'aimerai te demander une dernière chose. Je sais que parler de notre futur peut-être dangereux mais . . . »

« Papa je t'assure que je ne sais pas comment Camus est devenu une femme. C'est un sujet un peu tabou à notre époque. Maman refuse d'en parler. Même moi je l'ai découvert un peu par hasard. J'avais surpris une dispute entre Shaka et Maman. Shaka avait traité Maman de travelo. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était à l'époque j'avais demandé à Maman et elle a été obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi Shaka avait dit ça. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Et avant qu'on arrive ici je n'y croyais pas vraiment. »

Milo posa doucement son index sur les lèvres de son fils et lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci de ta franchise Wolfy mais ce n'était pas la question que je voulais te poser. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le futur lion.

« Quelque soit la façon dont Camus est devenu une femme . . . Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me moque un peu du comment. Je voudrais surtout savoir pourquoi. Cela a dut être un tel sacrifice pour Camus. Est ce qu'il a fait ça pour moi ? Et s'il l'a fait pour moi est ce que je me suis montré digne d'un tel sacrifice ? »

Wolfy secoua la tête. « Je ne comprend pas Papa. »

« Est ce que je l'ai rendu heureux ? Est ce que j'ai réussit à le rendre heureux, à être digne d'un tel sacrifice. »

« Je crois. » dit d'une petite voix Wolfy. « Nous ne voyons son visage que lorsque nous sommes en famille mais elle a l'air heureuse. Je l'ai vue quelques fois triste mais je ne crois pas que c'était de ta faute. Une fois je l'ai vue pleurer, elle te pleurait. Tu étais partit en mission avec Mu, on n'a pas eut de nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines. Tout le monde c'est imaginé le pire. Hyoga et Aiolia sont partis à votre recherche. Maman pleurait nuits et jours. » Wolfy fit un sourire timide à son père, un sourire plein de tristesse. « Elle a mit sa vie en danger et également celle des jumeaux. Vlad et Ilia n'auraient jamais du être des Gémeaux. Ce sont des prématurés, elle les a mit au monde alors qu'elle était a à peine 7 mois et demi de grossesse. Ils ont failli mourir tout les 3. Maman se laissait mourir croyant qu'elle ne te reverrait jamais. Notre pope a dut ordonner de déclencher l'accouchement. Il voulait essayer au moins de sauver les jumeaux. Je crois qu'elle serait morte de chagrin si tu n'étais pas rentré. » Wolfy fit un sourire un peu plus enjoué. « Elle a toujours détesté que tu la laisses seule pendant les missions. Depuis qu'il y a les jumeaux elle déprime moins pendant tes missions. Elle dit qu'ils sont la preuve que tu rentreras toujours sain et sauf. » Milo était resté bouche bée, le souffle coupé pendant l'histoire de Wolfy. « C'est de la que vient la phobie de Lee. Il a crut qu'elle allait nous abandonner, qu'elle ne nous aimait pas assez. » Wolfy attrapa les mains de son père qui sursauta ne s'y attendant pas. « Je crois que oui. Je crois que tu l'as rendu heureux. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

_Wolfy courrait, riait en courant. Il ouvrit en grand une des portes de l'étage et sauta dans le lit, enfonçant profondément son visage dans les oreillers imprégnés de l'odeur de ses parents. « Wolfy ? » appela une petite voix. Wolfy se retourna et regarda son petit frère. Le petit Lee d'à peine 7 ans, tenant serré une peluche sans plus aucune forme, le regardait d'un air suppliant. _

_« Viens Lee. » dit joyeusement Wolfy. « Papa part en mission ce soir. On pourra dormir avec Maman. »_

_« Pourquoi tu es content ? » pleurnicha Lee les larmes aux yeux. « Je veux pas que Papa parte en mission. »_

_« Papa a dit que c'était une mission pas dangereuse. Il part qu'une semaine. Maman nous laissera dormir avec elle. » Camille portant le masque décala légèrement le petit Lee sur le pas de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire ouvrit un battant et sortit quelques affaires. « Maman ? On pourra dormir avec toi hein ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Non. » Wolfy face à sa mère se tourna pour voir son père sur le pas de la porte. Il ne souriait pas mais n'avait pas l'air mécontent. Il s'approcha de Camille. « Je t'ai dit que je n'aimai pas cette habitude. » dit doucement Milo à sa femme. « Ils sont grands maintenant. Tu vas quand même pas dormir avec eux jusqu'à leurs 25 ans. »_

_« Les jumeaux sont malades. » dit sur le même ton Camille. « Je vais dormir avec eux alors qu'il y ait Lee et Wolfy en plus ce n'est pas grave. »_

_« Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Les jumeaux ont 3 ans. »_

_« D'accord. » fit d'un ton presque ferme Camille. Elle reposa les affaires qu'elle venait juste de prendre et referma l'armoire. « Tu fais ta valise tout seul comme un grand et je ne dors pas avec les enfants. » Camille laissa Milo étonné. Prit Lee dans ses bras et de sa main libre attrapa la main de Wolfy. « On va aller faire les devoirs. Je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper quand les jumeaux se réveilleront. » Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Wolfy et Lee. Camille laissa le temps aux enfants de s'installer sur leurs bureaux respectifs. La maison était assez grande pour que les enfants aient chacun leur chambre mais Wolfy et Lee préféraient être ensembles. Camille retira doucement son masque qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Wolfy et se pencha pour l'aider à commencer son exercice de grammaire. _

_Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'ils travaillaient. « Camille !! » appela Milo. « Où tu as mis ma chemise bleue claire ? » Camille envoya un petit sourire complice à ses enfants et se replongea dans les devoirs. Il se passa encore 5 minutes. « Bon d'accord. » cria Milo. « Vous avez gagnés. Ma puce tu peux venir m'aider ? » _

_Camille pinça le nez de Lee. « Et voilà. » dit tout doucement Camille à ses enfants. « Je ne sais même pas si votre père arriverait à trouver un tee-shirt propre si je n'étais pas là. »_

_« Moi je sais où ils sont. » se dépêcha de dire Lee qui aimait aider sa maman à plier et ranger le linge. _

_Camille sourit à son fils. « Faites de votre mieux. Je reviens vite. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter la pièce qu'un pleur de bébé retentit dans la maison. Inconsciemment Wolfy savait lequel des jumeaux pleurait. Vlad avait un pleur un peu capricieux alors qu'Ilia c'était un pleur plus désespéré. Les jumeaux avaient attrapés une grosse otite et donc pleuraient constamment car leur oreilles leur brûlaient. _

_« Maaamaaannnn » hurla le petit Ilia. Quelques secondes et le pleur de Vlad accompagna son jumeau._

_« J'arrive. » cria Camille en accélérant le pas prenant la direction opposée qu'elle devait prendre au départ._

_« Ça pique. » cria Vlad entre deux pleurs. _

_« Je sais. Je sais. » dit doucement le verseau en entrant dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle s'assit sur le petit lit que partageaient les jumeaux et les prit chacun dans un bras. « Je sais que ça pique. » dit elle d'une voix douce en berçant les enfants. _

_Milo entra silencieusement et libéra Camille du petit Ilia. Il le berça également et quand les jumeaux furent un peu calmés. Milo posa ses mains sur les oreilles du petit Ilia et augmenta son cosmos. Il rendit Ilia à Camille et prit Vlad pour faire pareil. « Tu veux que je demande à Dohko de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda inquiet Milo quand les deux enfants s'étaient remis à somnoler. _

_« Non. » murmura Camille tout en continuant à bercer Ilia. « C'est toi le plus qualifié. Tu connais déjà le terrain. » Il y eut un petit silence. « Si je vois que je ne m'en sors pas je demanderai à Shun de prendre Wolfy et Lee. » Camille réalisant que Shun serait peut-être elle aussi débordée avec deux enfants en plus à cause du petit Hakkaï. « Ou à Marine. »_

_Milo se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa femme. « Je t'aime. » murmura Milo. « Est ce que je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui ? » _

_Camille eut un petit rire clair, rafraîchissant. « Ce matin je crois, mais je n'étais pas en état de réaliser. »_

_Le sourire espiègle du scorpion apparut. « Dois je en déduire que tu as été complètement satisfaite ? »_

_Camille ouvrit la bouche. « Maman ? » fit le petit Wolfy sur le pas de la porte observant la scène. _

_Milo se leva. « J'ai encore un peu de temps. Je vais m'occuper de leurs devoirs. » Il attrapa son fils le fit presque voler, le posa sur ses épaules et fonça vers la chambre des deux aînés. Wolfy en plein fou rire se fit lancer sur le lit et rebondit. Milo fronça les sourcils. « Voyons Wolfy ce n'est pas sérieux. Et tes devoirs ? » Wolfy sachant que son père plaisantait rit encore plus fort. Milo l'attrapa lui fit quelques chatouilles puis le plaqua sur le lit attendant qu'il se calme. Lee était resté à son bureau mais regardait avec un grand sourire son grand frère et son papa. Milo souleva son fils et l'installa sur le bureau. « Allons y. Que dit toujours Maman ? »_

_« Il faut toujours faire ses devoirs. » répondit de suite Lee. « Même si on comprend pas, il faut essayer. C'est pas grave si on se trompe. »_

_« Voilà. » Milo se baissa pour être à bonne hauteur._

_« Tu partiras pas longtemps hein papa ? » s'inquiéta encore Lee. _

_« Promis. Mais je veux que vous aussi vous me fassiez une promesse. Vous allez être gentil avec Maman. Vous êtes grands et les jumeaux sont malades. » Milo attrapa le nez de Wolfy. « Alors on fait pas tourner Maman en bourrique. On écoute quand Maman dit quelque chose. » Milo leva les sourcils d'une façon comique faisant semblant de réfléchir. « On utilise pas son cosmos pour faire des bêtises plus grosses que soit. On ne disparaît pas sans prévenir pour aller jouer avec Guido et Ryo. On ne fait pas de misères à Nanny et Lily. » Milo fit une petite pause. « Interdiction de quitter le sanctuaire. Et interdiction d'aller au palais d'Athéna pour voler le masque du pope. » fini Milo par les deux dernières bêtises que venait d'inventer ses deux fils. Plusieurs fois Wolfy ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson mais la voix du père était sans appel. « Les grands garçons aident leur Maman au lieu de leur créer des soucis. »_

_« Maman a l'habitude. » se permit de dire Wolfy. _

_« Ce n'est pas une raison, Wolfy. Tu peux bien être sage une semaine pour faire plaisir à ta maman quand même. »_

_« Oui, promis papa. » répondit Lee._

_« Mais papa si on peut pas jouer . . . »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de jouer. Je veux juste que tu évites d'inventer de nouvelles bêtises pendant mon absence. »_

_« D'accord. » _

_Milo fini par aider ses deux enfants et quand il vit qu'ils se débrouillaient seuls, il rejoignit Camille dans leur chambre. « Quelle autorité tu as sur tes fils. » dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie le verseau._

_« Tu trouves ? » fit tout fier le Grec. _

_Camille poussa un petit soupir. « Shun a raison je n'aurai jamais du accepter de te faire des enfants. »_

_Milo attrapa sa femme et la serra contre lui. « Tu regrettes ? »_

_« D'avoir épousé un gamin et d'avoir eut des enfants tout aussi tête en l'air et casse-cou que leur père ? »_

_« Aïe. » fit Milo attendant la sentence. _

_« Franchement Milo. Je me serais arrêté à un. » Camille laissa un petit silence et sourit mais son homme ne remarqua pas vu qu'il était dans son dos entrain d'embrasser lentement sa nuque. « Où tout du moins je ne serais pas aller jusqu'à la folie des jumeaux. »_

_« Ah les jumeaux. » fit riant le scorpion. « Quelle magnifique folie. »_

_« Dernière folie. » précisa Camille. « C'est fini Milo, 4 c'est plus que tu pouvais espérer. Tu pourras supplier je ne cèderai plus. »_

_« Mais tu as promis qu'on essaierait d'avoir une fi . . . » _

_Camille se retourna et envoya un regard méchant à son mari. « Je n'ai rien promis du tout. » dit Camille en colère. « 4 fils, Milo. » dit le verseau essayant de faire réaliser la chance qu'ils avaient. « Tu es vraiment insatiable. »_

_« Vi ma puce. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »_

_« Arrête de m'app . . . » Milo sauta sur Camille la bâillonna de ses lèvres et ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse._

_« Ma puce, Mon ange, Ma reine, Ma déesse. Lumière de ma vie, Maîtresse de mon cœur. » Milo embrassait sans fin sa femme ne se rassasiant pas de son goût. _

_« Milo !! » gronda Camille. Elle réussit à se dégager sauta sur ses jambes et se mit de l'autre côté du lit pour mettre de la distance entre elle et son mari. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cinquième gosse. »_

_« Tu parles de moi ou de notre futur enfant ? » fit espiègle le scorpion._

_« Tête de mule, j'ai dit non. »_

_« Tu dis toujours non. »_

_« Milo je te jure que si tu insistes encore, tu feras ceinture jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »_

_Une silhouette se dessina sur le pas de la porte Milo tourna la tête pour voir Wolfy légèrement caché regardant la scène avec amusement et Shura légèrement gêné. Camille, elle, avait tournée le dos à la porte ayant laissé son masque dans la chambre des enfants. « Pardon d'interrompre votre dispute. Euh Milo tu es prêt ? »_

_« Une seconde Shura. » Milo envoya son cosmos et claqua la porte._

_« Non c'est non. » cria Camille. Des bruits caractéristiques de disputes se firent entendre. Shura et Wolfy sentirent une augmentation conséquente des deux cosmos. Shura posa la main sur la porte se disant qu'il devait peut-être interrompre cette dispute. Il n'était pas proche du couple et ignorait si c'était un fait fréquent. Une petite main se posa sur son avant bras. _

_Wolfy secoua la tête, la tête relevée vers le capricorne. « Non. Maman, c'est un chat sauvage. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est ce que dit toujours papa après une dispute. »_

_« Ils se disputent souvent comme ça ? » Wolfy haussa les épaules sans répondre et retourna dans sa chambre. Shura l'accompagna étant donné qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il attendit 10 minutes assis sur le lit de l'aîné. _

_Milo apparut un grand sourire sur le visage dans la chambre des enfants. « Je suis prêt Shura. Pardon pour l'attente. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit l'Espagnol en se levant et quittant la pièce. Milo déposa un bisou sur le front de ses deux aînés et le suivit. _

_Wolfy sauta de sa chaise et attrapa la main de son père. « Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'en bas des marches ? »_

_« Va demander à ta mère. Et ramène lui son masque. » _

_Wolfy courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents tout joyeux et revint vers les deux hommes qui maintenant étaient sur le point de sortir. « Elle a dit oui. Elle a dit oui. » Milo fronça les sourcils. « Si je promettais de rentrer tout de suite après. » ajouta timidement Wolfy._

_« Sans faire escale chez Guido. » ajouta Milo._

_Ils sortirent et commencèrent la descente des escaliers. Wolfy tenait la main libre de son père. « Tu as gagné ? » demanda Shura légèrement curieux. _

_« Contre Camille ? Tu rigoles. »_

_« Pourquoi tu as l'air heureux alors ? » _

_« Parce que je suis amoureux comme un fou. Elle trouve toujours le truc qui me rend dingue mais j'adore ça. »_

_« Vous êtes tout les deux dingues de toute façon. »_

_sSsSsSsSsSs_

Saga se plaça devant un immense rocher. « Galaxian Explosion. » Le rocher vola en éclat. Le saint des gémeaux eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Elle était pas très puissante ta Galaxian Explosion » constata Kanon.

« Cela sert à rien d'utiliser un surplus de cosmos. »

« Ouais, mais tu aurais augmenté un peu plus tu aurais détruit ce qu'il y a derrière te dégageant le terrain. »

Saga fit un petit clin d'œil à son jumeau. « Oui mais imagine qu'il y ait des petites bêtes curieuses derrière un rocher. Il faut détruire le rocher sans faire de mal aux petites bêtes. »

« Ah oui. Comme ça ? » Kanon fit un volte face. « Galaxian Explosion. » Un nouveau gros rocher explosa découvrant les deux petits jumeaux cachés derrière. « Bonjour. » fit Kanon un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ilia se cacha derrière son jumeau. Vlad ne tremblait pas mais ne semblait pas rassuré. « Pardon. On s'en va. » Vlad attrapa la main d'Ilia et fit volte face voulant s'enfuir.

Saga se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière coupant la retraite aux jeunes jumeaux. « Restez avec nous. On va s'entraîner un peu ensembles. »

« Wolfy a dit non. » répondit Ilia.

« Mais la curiosité a été plus forte hein ? » demanda Kanon en approchant par derrière.

« On sait faire la Galaxian Explosion. » expliqua Ilia.

« Alors je veux voir ça. » fit avec un grand sourire rassurant Saga. « Vous nous montrez ? »

« Une toute petite alors. » répondit Vlad tout content de montrer ses progrès. « On la contrôle pas bien c'est la dernière attaque qu'on a apprit. »

« Mais Vlad. Wolfy a dit non. »

« D'accord. On dira rien à Wolfy. » fit avec un air de confidence Kanon.

Les deux saints des gémeaux regardèrent estomaqués les deux petits jumeaux se mettre face à face. Chaque jumeau mit ses mains en avant se touchant les pouces puis ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se touchèrent les petits doigts essayant de former un cercle avec les quatre mains. Lentement les deux petits jumeaux augmentèrent leur cosmos. Une boule d'énergie extrêmement puissante se matérialisa entre les quatre mains. Puissante, trop puissante pour les enfants. Saga s'inquiéta et commença à reculer légèrement, leur attaque allait tout détruire à des kilomètres s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la contrôler. Kanon lui se rapprocha. Saga allait hurler à Kanon de s'éloigner mais il réalisa, il se rapprocha lui aussi. Les deux jumeaux levèrent lentement les mains vers le ciel. Dans un grand cri à l'unisson, ils envoyèrent l'attaque dans les cieux. « Galaxian Explosion. » Les deux jumeaux se firent projeter à plusieurs centaines de mètres par la force de leur attaque. Kanon derrière le petit Ilia le rattrapa pour qu'il ne se fracasse pas contre un rocher et Saga fit de même avec le petit Vlad.

« Eh beh ça c'est de l'attaque. » rigola Kanon avec le petit jumeau timide dans les bras.

« On la contrôle pas très bien. » dit en rougissant le petit Ilia.

« J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire une Galaxian Explosion d'une telle ampleur et avec autant de maîtrise à ton âge. » avoua le dragon des mers.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de Galaxian Explosion en solo ? » demanda Saga en arrivant tenant lui aussi Vlad dans les bras.

« Oh si mais c'est pas drôle. » répondit le petit jumeau turbulent.

« Elles ne sont pas assez puissantes ? » s'étonna Kanon.

« Non, elles sont pareilles mais on aime bien faire nos attaques ensembles. » répondit Vlad.

« Quelles autres attaques vous connaissez ? » questionna Saga. « Another Dimension, vous arrivez à le faire ? »

« Non, pas celle là. » fit très vite le petit Ilia. « Maman veut pas. »

« Mais vous savez la faire quand même. » constata Kanon.

« On a réussit une fois. » expliqua Vlad. « Mais . . . » Vlad baissa la tête. « On c'est fait happé. Tu as du venir nous chercher. » fit le petit jumeau turbulent en fixant Kanon.

Le dragon des mers éclata de rire. « Vous vous êtes fait happés par votre propre attaque. »

« Depuis Maman veut plus qu'on la fasse. » expliqua Ilia. « Et puis de toute façon Maman veut pas qu'on devienne les gémeaux. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Saga.

« Elle dit que les gémeaux sont frappés d'une malédiction. »

« Hum. » firent en même temps Saga et Kanon prenant un visage sérieux d'un coup.

« Mais il y a que nous. » expliqua Vlad. « Nous sommes les seuls jumeaux gémeaux du sanctuaire. »

« Vi. » insista Ilia. « L'armure a même déjà résonnée pour nous. »

« Maman était en colère contre vous. » précisa Vlad. « Et contre nous aussi. Elle nous a interdit d'aller au temple des gémeaux. Mais bientôt on deviendra vos apprentis. »

« Mais vous allez faire de la peine à votre Maman. » fit Saga inquiet qui réalisait le poids que les enfants allaient devoir porter.

« On deviendra très fort. On brisera la malédiction et on protégera Maman. Comme Papa, on protégera Maman. » fit Ilia. Les deux gémeaux sourirent, Ilia et Vlad étaient encore des enfants. Ils ne voulaient devenir des saints que pour une raison toute enfantine, toute innocente.

« Et sinon vous savez faire d'autres attaques ? » demanda Kanon.

« Bah celles de Papa et celles de Maman. » répondit innocemment Vlad.

« Comme la restriction du scorpion. » constata Kanon.

« Celles de votre Maman. » insista plutôt Saga. « Votre Maman est donc un saint. De quel grade ? »

Ilia se mit a gesticuler paniquer dans les bras de Kanon. « Pas Maman. On a pas le droit. »

« D'accord. D'accord. » rassura Saga ne voulant pas effrayer les jumeaux.

« Montrez nous, une attaque secrète de Milo alors. » fit Kanon en posant le petit Ilia sur ses pieds.

Les deux jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux. « Papa a des attaques secrètes ? » s'étonna Vlad.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Je disais ça comme ça. » répondit gêné Kanon.

« C'est étonnant quand même que vous puissiez utiliser les attaques de Milo. »

Ilia haussa les épaules. « Celles là on a pas eut besoin de les apprendre. » Le jumeau s'accroupit et tout le monde le sentit augmenter son cosmos. L'ongle rouge apparut et Ilia se mit à tracer une forme sur le sol. Un sillon d'un rouge noir. « Les attaques de nos parents sont innés. C'est ce que dit Maman. »

Saga se pencha pour mieux observer le dessin d'Ilia. « Qu'est ce que tu dessines ? »

« C'est le signe de notre famille. » expliqua Vlad.

« Votre emblème ? »

« Euh non l'emblème c'est un scorpion de . . . C'est le scorpion. » Vlad désigna la forme du doigt. « Ça c'est . . . »

« La signature. » expliqua Ilia. « Dans les papiers officiels Papa et Maman signent comme ça. Chaque famille à sa signature et son emblème. » Les épaules du petit Ilia se mirent à trembler toutes seules. « Des fois pour s'amuser. » dit d'une toute petite voix l'enfant. « Quand c'était des papiers pas trop important Maman nous laissait signer à sa place. » Saga s'approcha d'Ilia et le prit par les épaules. Il força Ilia à se mettre contre lui. « Pourquoi Maman vient pas nous chercher ? » pleura Ilia ne se retenant plus. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux voir Maman. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt venir vous chercher. » rassura Saga.

Vlad à côté ne pleurait pas mais presque. « On a été gentil. » dit doucement Vlad. « On a essayé de pas faire trop de bêtises. »

« Bien sûr. » continua Saga. « Mais même si vous aviez fait pleins de bêtises, votre maman viendrait vous chercher. »

Kanon s'accroupit près de Vlad et lui releva lentement le menton. « Hé, tu es un grand garçon. Il ne faut pas pleurer. »

« Maman nous manque. » dit d'un air et d'une voix suppliante Vlad alors que son jumeau pleurait toujours dans les bras de Saga.

« C'est normal. Tous les enfants veulent être avec leur Maman. » expliqua Saga. « Même moi qui suit grand parfois ma Maman me manque. » Saga resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il attrapa le bras de Vlad pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Hé ? D'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas le droit de dire qui est votre Maman. » Les deux petites têtes acquiescèrent. « Mais vous, vous savez qui est votre Maman. »

« Bah oui. » s'empressa de dire Vlad avec un petit air étonné.

« Elle est au sanctuaire ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Ilia arrêtant de pleurer curieux.

« Hé bien pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir. Vous lui dites qu'elle ressemble à votre Maman et que vous aimeriez un câlin. Personne ne refuserait un câlin à vos deux petites bouilles. »

« Vrai ? » demanda Vlad.

« Vrai de vrai. » fit avec un grand sourire Kanon.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

Tout doucement Ilia s'approcha de Camus

Et oui voici le dernier chapitre de cette assez longue fic. Alors avant que vous criez au scandale, que rien n'est résolu et tout et tout…Jje précise en gras ? en majuscule ? Cette histoire sera en plusieurs partie, 3 normalement si j'arrive à m'en sortir et donc cette fic est la première partie et ce finit donc ainsi. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais c'est comme ça lol. Enfin bonne lecture quand même et à bientôt. BISOUS à tous et bonnes vacances même pour ceux qui n'en ont pas comme moi. Venda

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Tout doucement Ilia s'approcha de Camus. Le Français concentré à sa tache ne le vit même pas. « Je peux t'aider ? » demanda timidement Ilia.

Camus releva la tête pour voir le jumeau timide encore plus peureux que d'habitude. « Non, merci. » répondit Camus. Il n'avait pas prit un ton méchant mais pas non plus chaleureux.

Ilia se retourna les larmes coulant de ses yeux, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son jumeau qui était à moitié caché derrière le mur. Ilia s'essuya les larmes et refit face au verseau. « Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci Ilia. » insista le Français. « Va jouer avec tes frères. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ilia se mit à sangloter.

Camus se figea et se tourna vers le jumeau étonné. « Ilia pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? »

« Saga a dit . . . Il a dit que . . . Que Maman . . . » Les mots entrecoupés de sanglots étaient incompréhensible pour le verseau.

Sans savoir pourquoi le cerveau de Camus fit tilt et une phrase de Milo lui revint et mémoire. « Ilia et Vlad rêvent de se blottir dans tes bras. » Camus essaya de réfléchir aux paroles du scorpion. Si les jumeaux avaient le même genre de caractère que leur père, ils devaient être en manque constant d'affection. Vous pouviez garder Milo à longueur de journée dans vos bras qu'il en réclamerait encore.

Ilia continuait de sangloter et Vlad n'osait pas sortir de sa cachette. Camus s'était habitué aux demandes constantes d'affection du scorpion mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire avec des enfants. Il s'accroupit face à l'enfant. « Ilia ! Il faut que tu me dises clairement ce que tu veux. Tu as juste à demander. Si tu veux rester avec moi. » Le petit Ilia secoua vigoureusement la tête de bas en haut. « Si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ensembles. » Ilia resecoua la tête. « S'il y a quelque chose de précis que tu veux que nous fassions. Je ne suis pas devin Ilia et je ne sais pas lire dans vos esprits comme vous. »

« On voudrait . . . » murmura Ilia.

« Quoi ? » Ilia se jeta dans les bras du Français, essayant de se blottir le plus possible dans les bras réconfortant. Vlad sortit de sa cachette et essaya de voir s'il y avait un peu de place pour lui.

Camus se redressa avec Ilia dans les bras et s'assit sur le canapé. Il fit signe au deuxième jumeau de les rejoindre. « D'accord. D'accord. Il suffisait juste de demander. » Ilia sur ses genoux prenait toute la place. Camus ouvrit son bras libre et prit Vlad par les épaules, assis à côté de lui. Vlad et Ilia posèrent tout les deux leurs visages contre son cou, chacun d'un côté. Camus eut un petit sourire, ça c'était un petit truc qui venait de Milo. Vlad attrapa une mèche de cheveux du verseau et se mit à la tortiller autour de son doigt. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger un long moment. Camus avait décidé de laisser les enfants autant qu'ils le voudraient.

« Ton odeur est un peu différente de celle de Maman. » fini par constater le jumeau turbulent.

« Euh oui et bien, si je suis réellement devenu une femme dans le futur. Je dois avoir une odeur un peu plus féminine. »

« Non. » fit Ilia. « Tu sens moins Papa. »

« Je sens moins Papa ? »

« Tu as toujours l'odeur de Papa sur toi d'habitude. » expliqua Ilia.

« Je vois. »

« Dis Maman ? » Camus sursauta mais ne reprit pas Vlad. Cela se voyait que les deux jumeaux avaient besoin de réconfort. « Tu n'es pas encore marié avec Papa. Comment tu signes ? »

« Comment je signe ? »

« Sur les papiers officiels du sanctuaire. »

« Oh euh je met juste mon prénom comme la plupart d'entre nous, nous avons tous le même nom de famille ici. »

« Sanctuary. » fit Ilia. « Nous ce n'est pas notre nom de famille. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non, le sanctuaire est repartit en plusieurs familles. »

« Hum hum. » répondit Camus en caressant doucement les cheveux de Ilia pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait.

« Tu sais nos trois familles sont considérées comme très importantes. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« La notre, celle de Shun et Hyoga et celle de Marine et Aiolia. » expliqua Vlad.

Ilia se redressa légèrement et plongea ses yeux d'un même bleu profond que ceux de Camus. « Devine c'est quoi l'emblème de notre famille. »

« Euh je ne sais pas. »

« Devine. »

Camus réfléchi quelques secondes mais rapidement cela lui paru évident. « Un scorpion ? » demanda t il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, mais un scorpion spécial. C'est un scorpion de glace. » fit Vlad tout fier.

« Tu sais, on sait utiliser tes attaques. On en connaît même que tu n'as pas encore inventé. »

« Hum hum. » Paradoxalement, il était resté là pour réconforter les enfants et c'était lui qui se détendait. Il avait été tellement tendu ces derniers temps. Le souffle chaud des deux jumeaux contre sa nuque et leur petite voix enfantine le détressait, le calmait, lui faisait oublier toutes ces choses qu'il ruminait dans sa tête. Il ferma doucement les yeux, mais ne se sentit pas partir dans les bras de Morphée.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus poussa un petit soupir et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux saphir pétillants. « Bonjour. » dit doucement le scorpion avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le Français regarda ébahi Ilia dans ses bras dormant profondément, juste à côté essayant de serrer son frère se tenait Vlad. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » murmura Camus.

« On vous a trouvé tous les 3 dormants dans le canapé. J'ai bien essayé de coucher les jumeaux dans leur lit mais . . . » Milo lui fit un petit clin d'œil espiègle. « Quand j'ai essayé de t'enlever Ilia des bras. Tu t'es mit à grogner comme une louve qui ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève son louveteau. Alors je vous aie prit tout les deux et je vous aie mit sur notre lit. » Milo allongea le bras et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de Vlad. « Tu sais que tu es très craquant comme ça, quand tu protèges ta progéniture. »

« C'était totalement inconscient. »

« Entièrement instinctif tu veux dire. Comme lorsque tu as sentit qu'ils étaient en danger dans le temple de la vierge. »

« Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. » chuchota Camus ne voulant pas réveiller les jumeaux. « Je n'ai fait que . . . »

« Protéger des êtres qui te sont chers. » continua Milo avec un air malicieux. « Camus quand est ce que tu comprendras qu'aimer quelqu'un n'est pas forcément une faiblesse ? Aimer quelqu'un cela donne des ailes, cela nous fait aller de l'avant, cela nous donne du courage. » Milo fit une petite pause mais pas volontairement. « Pourquoi crois tu avoir perdu contre ton disciple ? Par amour, tu t'es involontairement sacrifié pour ne pas avoir à le tuer. »

« Oui, peut-être mais ne croit pas que cela me fera changer d'avis. Je ne deviendrai pas une femme. »

« Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ce que j'ai dit Camus. A part que tu te forces à être froid avec eux alors que tu es le premier à aller à leur secours. »

« S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose tu me ferais une crise alors . . . »

Milo posa un doigt sur sa bouche le stoppant. « Arrête de trouver des excuses bidons c'est si dur que ça de dire à voix haute que tu as craqué pour eux, que tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. Que tu te sens soulagé quand ils sont en sécurité près de toi. »

Camus baissa la tête et se trouva à observer la petite bouille endormit d'Ilia, les joues légèrement rougies. « Je . . . Non. » Camus fronça les sourcils. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es crut obligé de faire des enfants encore plus mignon que toi ? »

Milo eut un grand sourire mais rentra dans le jeu de son amant et fronça également les sourcils. « Figure toi que je ne les aient pas fait tout seul. » Milo se pencha au dessus de Vlad. « Et si on regarde bien, ils ont plus de toi que de moi. »

« Je ne trouve pas. A part les yeux ce sont tes portraits crachés. »

« Mais non regarde. Ils ont tout de toi, ton menton, les joues. » Milo attrapa la main de Vlad et la mit dans la sienne. « Leurs mains. »

« Les mains ce n'est pas un critère. » fit Camus en faisant lâcher le scorpion pour ne pas qu'il réveille le jumeau turbulent. « Ils ont tes cheveux, ton cou, ton front et toutes tes petites mimiques. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais mes petites mimiques. »

« Tu fais exprès de tout comprendre de travers ? »

« Oui. » répondit langoureusement Milo en se penchant sur son amant. Le scorpion embrassa fougueusement le Français. « Je t'aime, toi et ton petit caractère de cochon. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus descendait lentement et presque gaiement les marches tenant par la main de chaque côté les jumeaux. Derrière eux trois, les deux tigresses les suivant comme des chiens. Bon d'accord il c'était peut-être un peu trop amouraché de ses deux là mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les considérait comme ses fils. « On va où ? » demanda Vlad par curiosité mais ne s'en souciant en réalité pas du tout. Tant qu'il était avec celui qui serait dans le futur sa mère il était content.

« Je dois aller dire un truc à Shun et après . . . » Camus réfléchi quelques secondes. « Après on fait ce que vous voulez. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Ilia.

« Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre d'important à faire pour aujourd'hui. »

« On va se promener dans Athènes ? » demanda Ilia

« Si vous voulez. »

« Ou on va à l'Isba ? » demanda Vlad.

« C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. On ne peut pas faire les deux. »

« L'Isba on connaît par cœur. » protesta Ilia en regardant son jumeau.

« Vi, mais à Athènes on peut pas emmener Lily et Nanny. »

« Maman, tu préfères qu . . . ? » Camus se crispa sur les mains des jumeaux, Vlad et Ilia crurent que c'était le fait qu'ils l'aient appelé 'Maman'. Ilia qui avait prononcé le mot perturbateur allait s'excuser mais Camus l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit glisser de l'autre côté vers son frère. « Quelque chose ne . . . ? » Ilia ne fini pas sa phrase, passa devant eux puis sur leur côté droit Shaka qui montait silencieusement les marches.

« Alors Camus on joue les nourrice maintenant. » dit de sa voix calme le saint de la vierge.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches Shaka ? » demanda imperturbable Camus.

Shaka s'approcha dangereusement d'eux, Camus fit glisser les jumeaux derrière lui par sécurité. « J'ai lu leur esprit tu sais. » commença doucement le saint de la vierge. « Maman. » insista Shaka.

« Cela t'intrigue n'est ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre les choses. »

« Oh cela ne doit pas être un truc bien sorcier. Tu es comme Shun c'est ça ? »

Camus eut un petit sourire il dégrafa lentement sa chemise découvrant un torse fin, imberbe mais sans aucun doute masculin. « Non pas du tout. Tout ce que tu as cru voir est totalement faux. Ils sont plus puissants que nous Shaka. »

« Bien essayé Camus mais tu mens. Je sais lire dans leurs esprits. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin car leur protection mentale est très forte mais ça je le vois comme je te vois. Ils n'ont qu'une seule façon de te voir et c'est en temps que leur mère. »

« Mais tu t'y casseras les dents, Shaka. » dit doucement Camus en ouvrant bien sa chemise pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute. « Je suis bel et bien un homme et personne ne te croira. »

« J'ai une preuve irréfutable pourtant. » Camus haussa un sourcil. « Leur cosmos c'est bien une combinaison de Milo et toi. Et ça tout le monde l'a ressenti. »

« Tant que tu ne trouveras pas un moyen pour que deux hommes puissent avoir des enfants cela ne te servira pas à grand chose qu'ils aient notre cosmos. »

Shaka allait répliquer mais Camus attrapa les mains de ses deux fils et redescendit les marches sans faire attention. « On a pas fini cette discussion Camus. » cria le saint de la vierge.

« Tu viendras me voir quand tu auras trouvé de vraies preuves. » répondit Camus sans se retourner. Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête, il avait un petit sourire ironique sur le visage. « Pour l'heure je te laisse. J'ai promis à mes fils de leur offrir une glace à la pistache. » Puis tranquillement sans écouter la réponse de Shaka qui malgré son sang froid devait le couvrir d'injure, il reprit sa marche.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un petit moment. « Maman ? Comment tu sais que c'est notre parfum préféré ? » fit le petit Vlad.

« C'est le parfum préféré de Milo. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Shaka !! » fit en secouant la tête dépité Dohko. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? »

« Grand pope, je . . . »

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de près ou de loin de Milo, de Camus et de leurs familles. » dit d'une voix ferme et sans appel le saint de la balance.

« Mais, grand pope . . . »

« Par Athéna, Shaka !! » s'exclama Dohko. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Camus ! » répondit simplement le saint de la vierge.

« Camus est ton pair, le saint du verseau. Et tu pourrais t'entendre à merveille avec lui si tu faisais un petit effort. »

« J'ai lu l'esprit des enfants. Camus n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. »

« Pourquoi cela te dérange tellement qu'il soit une femme ? »

Shaka releva la tête et scruta le visage du pope. « Alors il est vraiment une femme ? »

« Il le deviendra. » répondit évasivement Dohko. « Un futur comme un passé ne peut pas se changer. Même l'intervention de ces 6 enfants ne changera pas le futur. Si Camus doit devenir une femme, il ne pourra pas aller contre. »

« Pourquoi deviendrait il une femme ? »

« Ça je n'en sais rien. Un choix qu'il a fait, une sentence, un accident. Je ne connais pas le futur, Shaka. »

« J'aurai voulu comprendre. »

« Nous comprendrons. Dans un futur plus ou moins proche. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ne voyant personne, il s'affala par terre dans l'herbe. « Par Athéna. » dit il dans un profond soupir. « Heureusement qu'on . . . »

« Qu'on quoi ? » demanda une voix.

Hyoga se redressa et se rallongea sur le sol en apercevant Milo arrivant gaiement suivit par Lily qui gambadait. « Heureusement que toi et moi nous nous marierons qu'une fois. »

« Les préparatifs se passent bien ? »

« Oui. » Hyoga poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement alors que Milo s'asseyait près de lui. « J'ai réussit à convaincre Shun. Nous nous marierons ici. »

« Ah. » s'exclama heureux Milo. « Je me voyais mal faire des centaines de voyage entre ici et le japon. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Et puis le printemps c'est loin. On est qu'en octobre. » Hyoga se redressa sur un coude et regarda intensément le scorpion. « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Ryo nous cache quelque chose sur notre famille. »

Milo éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas vraiment de soucis à te faire, cela ne pourra jamais être pire que nous. »

« Hum. »

« C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas parler de ses frères. »

« Ses frères ? Mais il a juste parlé de Hakkaï. »

« L'autre fois, ils parlaient tous ensembles et ils ont parlés de ses frères. Donc minimum 2 donc au minimum vous aurez 3 enfants. »

« Hum, minimum. En écoutant Shun on a l'impression qu'elle veut ouvrir une colonie. »

Hyoga haussa un sourcil, il croyait que son petit humour ferait rire le scorpion mais celui-ci prit un air grave. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Après le premier elles réduisent considérablement le nombre d'enfant qu'elles veulent porter. » Hyoga sourit franchement, non le scorpion resterait toujours le même, Milo répondit par un beau sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus avança silencieusement comme à son habitude. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte. « Shun on t'attend. » dit il doucement.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

« Shun ? Pourquoi tu es nerveuse comme ça ? » demanda Camus avec étonnement. « C'est que la répétition. »

« Je sais. » Shun entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête. « Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Sois franc. » dit Shun en sortant et montrant son corps. Shun portait une jupe courte et un petit haut aux couleurs pastel. « Je voulais faire plaisir à Hyoga mais j'ai pas l'impression que cela m'aille. »

« Franchement. » commença Camus le plus sérieusement du monde ce qui inquiéta encore plus Shun. « Tu auras beaucoup de chance si tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser les chaînes d'Andromède pour éloigner tout les types qui voudront te sauter dessus. Et Hyoga et moi on sera sans doute obligé d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour refroidir les ardeurs de quelques uns. »

Shun baissa la tête et poussa un petit soupir. « Je m'y ferai jamais. J'ai passé toute ma vie à me faire passer pour un garçon et maintenant je suis obligée de faire croire que cela m'enchante d'être une femme. »

Camus attrapa le bras de Shun et l'obligea à rentrer dans la pièce. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. « Bon c'est un avis personnel. L'avis d'un type 500 PD mais je te trouve beaucoup plus mignonne en garçon manqué. Comme ça là tu fais petite fille fragile qui va se casser dès qu'on va la toucher alors que quand tu es toi même, comme tu étais avant je veux dire, tu dégageais tout autre chose. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est pas réconfortant je suppose. »

« Non, non, euh si. »

« Je suis pas doué, désolé. »

« Maman, Maman. » hurla le jumeau turbulent en entrant en furie dans la pièce.

« Vlad !! » calma Camus d'une voix dure. « Je t'ai dit 100 fois ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Vi. Maman regarde. » fit le petit Vlad et relevant les mèches sur son front. Camus haussa les yeux au ciel. C'est pas vrai il n'y arriverait jamais. « Regarde, j'ai de la fièvre. »

« Cela te rend heureux d'avoir de la fièvre. » s'étonna Shun.

Vlad ne répondit pas et attrapa la main de Camus qu'il posa sur son front. « Tu sens ? J'ai de la fièvre. »

Camus se concentra quelques secondes. « Mais non tu n'as rien. » répondit Camus en retirant sa main. « Tu as chaud parce que tu as couru. »

« Non, regarde mieux. » fit Vlad en remettant la main du verseau sur son front. « J'ai de la fièvre. »

Camus se baissa à hauteur du jumeau mais laissa sa main sur son front. « Vlad, ce n'est pas grave si tu les as plus tard qu'Ilia. »

« Mais . . . » fit Vlad avec un petit air triste. « On est toujours tombé malade en même temps. C'est pas juste qu'il les aient eut avant moi. »

« Qu'il a eut quoi ? » demanda Shun.

« Ilia les a eut parce qu'il devait les avoir et toi tu les auras quand tu seras prêt. »

« J'ai envie de les avoir maintenant, moi. » répondit Vlad moins triste mais toujours un peu bougon.

« Tu les auras bientôt, j'en su . . . » Un cri perçant retentit, un cri d'homme mais un cri d'homme effrayé. Camus attrapa la main de Vlad et couru suivit de Shun vers le cri. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réception du pope. Il y avait beaucoup de monde car ils étaient sur le point de faire la répétition du mariage de Shun et Hyoga. Masque de mort était penché sur Aphrodite allongé par terre évanoui essayant de lui faire de l'air.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » hurla Shaka. « J'avais dit qu'ils étaient dangereux. »

« La ferme. » hurla Milo avant de se baisser à la hauteur du jumeau timide. « Ilia, range tes ailes. » dit le scorpion en essayant de prendre un ton calme.

« Papa ! » fit en sanglotant Ilia. « C'est pas moi. » Ilia battait frénétiquement des ailes essayant de les faire rentrer sans y arriver. « C'est pas moi qui les aient sorties, papa. »

« C'est pas grave. Fais un effort, rentre les, Ilia. »

« J'y arrive pas. » pleurnicha le jumeau. Milo releva légèrement la tête et aperçut Camus il se décala pensant que son amant pourrait peut-être faire mieux.

Le verseau s'approcha et passa une main douce sur l'épaule du jumeau. « Chhuuut. » fit doucement le Français en essayant de poser sa main sur l'une des ailes. « Arrête des les agiter comme ça Ilia. »

« Elles sont sorties toutes seules. » expliqua le jumeau.

« Ce n'est pas grave, calme-toi. On va attendre Wolfy. D'accord ? Wolfy va t'aider à les rentrer de nouveau. »

Milo s'approcha de Saga. « Fais taire ton amant, Saga. » dit presque calmement Milo en voyant Shaka parler à qui voulais l'entendre que ces enfants étaient dangereux. « Sinon je le fais moi-même. » Saga partit sans répondre et obligea Shaka à sortir de la pièce.

Camus était encore entrain d'essayer de calmer Ilia que Wolfy entra en furie dans la pièce. « Papa, il arrive un truc bi . . . » Wolfy se figea en voyant son petit frère les ailes sorties.

« Quel truc bizarre ? » demanda Milo.

Wolfy montra du doigt Ilia. « Pareil. » fit il. « Lee et Ryo, je les aient cachés dans le temple du verseau. Leurs ailes sont sorties toutes seules. »

« Mais . . . » fit en fronçant les sourcils le scorpion. « Qu'Ilia n'ait pas le contrôle sur ses ailes d'accord mais Lee et Ryo. »

« Je ne comprend pas. » répondit le futur lion.

Hyoga s'approcha et regarda mécontent les deux hommes. « Milo tu savais qu'ils avaient des ailes. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? »

Milo regarda le Russe d'un air dépité. « Tu sais Hyoga ces dernières semaines j'ai du avaler pas mal de pilules douloureuses. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête à tout vous expliquer. »

« Amenez les moi. » fit une voix autoritaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers Dohko. « Que toutes les personnes concernées viennent ici. Les autres je vous prierai de retourner chez vous. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Aiolia arriva soutenant légèrement Marine qui entamait son 8ème mois. « Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » fit enjoué le lion.

Toutes les personnes présentent regardèrent dubitatif le lion. Milo s'approcha légèrement. « Euh tu ne remarques rien d'anormal, Aiolia ? »

Aiolia jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'assistance. Ilia, Ryo et Lee leurs ailes sorties semblaient perdus. Aiolia eut un petit rire. « Elles sont super bien faites vos ailes les garçons. C'était ça votre surprise pour le mariage de Shun et Hyoga ? »

« Euh non. » répondit Lee.

Guido attrapa le bras de son père et dans un coin lui expliqua la situation. Tout le monde attendait la réaction du lion. « Ah oui, c'est pas banal. » fit Aiolia étonné.

« Tu prends ça plutôt bien. » fit avec le sourire Milo.

Aiolia haussa les épaules. « C'est pour ça que Shaka était hystérique ? »

« Oui, je crois. » répondit Hyoga avec le sourire.

« Il peut y avoir une raison particulière pour que vous n'ayez plus le contrôle de vos ailes ? » demanda de son calme légendaire Camus. Paradoxalement tout le monde se tourna vers Dohko espérant qu'il avait une solution.

Dohko fit un sourire rassurant à l'assistance. « J'avais une théorie mais elle ne tient pas debout puisque Guido et Wolfy ne sont pas affectés. »

« Dites toujours ! » fit Hyoga.

« Je pensais que c'était un appel de leur parents. » répondit comme si c'était banal le pope.

Un grand cri retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vlad se mit à sauter partout. « Papa et Maman viennent nous chercher. Papa et Maman arrivent. »

Milo attrapa Vlad posa sa main sur sa bouche et le tient serré contre lui. « Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'une théorie. »

« Comment peut on savoir si c'est vraiment ça ? » demanda Wolfy tout en essayant de calmer Vlad qui se débattait comme un fou dans les bras de Milo.

« Malheureusement nous n'avons qu'une seule chose à faire. C'est attendre. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les jumeaux avaient préparés en quatrième vitesse des petits baluchons avec des souvenirs de leur séjour ici et étaient remontés au temple d'Athéna en courant. Ils attendaient fébrilement un signe de leurs parents. Wolfy avec Milo étaient également remontés.

« J'espère qu'ils vont vraiment arriver car les jumeaux sont capables d'attendre des mois ici. » fit le futur lion.

Milo fit face à Wolfy. « Tu es le plus âgé. Tu ne ressens pas d'appel ? »

Le futur lion se concentra légèrement. « Pas vraiment non. Je vous sens Camus et toi mais je n'ai pas l'impression de ressentir nos parents. »

Wolfy eut à peine le temps de prononcer sa phrase que deux craquements se firent entendre, Wolfy et Milo se retournèrent étonnés. Guido abasourdi tournait la tête vers son dos regardant ses ailes. Aiolia à côté en avait même sursauté de surprise la main sur le cœur comme s'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Les jumeaux sautèrent sur leurs jambes et se mirent à danser comme des petits fous.

Wolfy s'approcha de Guido. « Tu as ressenti tes parents ? »

« Non, c'est comme si elles me démangeaient. »

Wolfy baissa la tête déconfite. « Où alors ce n'est pas ça. » fit il en regardant avec inquiétude ses petits frères. « On a pas l'habitude de les garder si longtemps rentrées. Dans notre monde, montrer ses ailes est une fierté. »

« Essayons de voir la chose autrement. » fit Camus en arrivant avec Lee. « Est ce que vos parents ont déjà sortit vos ailes à votre place ? »

Wolfy sembla réfléchir un moment. « Ils ne l'ont jamais fait mais je pense qu'ils en sont capable. »

« Pourquoi auraient ils besoin que vos ailes soient sorties ? » demanda Shun.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, cette question n'était pas du tout idiote. « Notre cosmos se libère plus facilement. » répondit Ryo. « Avec nos ailes sorties, il serait plus simple pour eux de nous repérer. »

Camus se dirigea vers les jumeaux surexcités, posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules. « Chhuuuuut. » Milo écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que son amant pouvait calmer les jumeaux d'un simple 'chut'.

Le calme revint légèrement tout le monde était un peu à l'affût. Pratiquement tout le monde était tourné vers Wolfy pour savoir si ses ailes allaient sortir.

Dohko alla vers Aiolia et lui fit signe de venir un peu à l'écart avec lui. « Une fois que le calme sera revenu il faudra qu'on parle de choses importantes. » dit d'une voix douce et calme le pope. « De choses qui concernent vos trois familles. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça en secret ? » s'étonna le Lion.

« Plus tard. » répondit simplement Dohko observant les gens autour d'eux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » murmura Camus tenant dans ses bras Ilia endormit. « On ne va quand même pas passé la nuit ici. » continua le verseau. « S'ils arrivent dans la nuit ils savent où on habite de toute façon. » Camus de sa main libre essaya de lisser un peu une des ailes d'Ilia pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas trop. Il jeta un coup d'œil à tous les enfants venant du futur. « Ils sont tous crevés. »

Dohko regarda avec un petit sourire Camus s'occupant du petit jumeau timide. « Je suis d'accord avec toi mais s'ils se réveillent dans la nuit ils courront revenir ici. »

Comme si le petit Ilia avait entendu la conversation, il gigota légèrement. « Maman !! » marmonna Ilia dans son sommeil. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Camus passa la main dans les cheveux bleus. « Chuuuuuttt. Bientôt, Ilia. Tu seras à la maison bientôt. » Vlad lui aussi dormait profondément mais dans les bras de son frère Wolfy. Lee somnolait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Milo. Aiolia avait raccompagné Marine au temple du lion et était remonté pour veiller avec Guido. Hyoga s'était assit par terre le dos collé au mur et avait prit Shun contre lui, à côté Ryo semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. Dohko avait fini par aller s'asseoir sur son siège et tapotait des doigts semblant réfléchir.

Brusquement Wolfy se leva d'un bond réveillant son petit frère en sursaut. « Wolfy !! » pleurnicha presque Vlad inquiet par se réveil brutal. Les craquements caractéristiques se firent entendre et les deux immenses et magnifiques ailes du futur lion sortirent.

« C'est Maman et Papa. » murmura Wolfy. Il se tourna vers ses autres frères. « Ilia !! Lee !! » cria t il. « C'est Maman et Papa je les aient senti. » Il posa Vlad sur ses jambes qui failli s'écrouler vu qu'il n'était pas très bien réveillé et alla vers ses autres frères, secouant Ilia et Lee.

« Wolfy doucement. » fit Camus voyant qu'il réveillait en sursaut Ilia.

« Je sens rien moi. » marmonna Guido.

« Ne cherche pas vers l'extérieur mais vers l'intérieur. » fit Wolfy comme explication.

« Vers l'intérieur de quoi ? » demanda Lee. Wolfy ne répondit pas essayant de tenir éveiller les jumeaux.

Tout le monde n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un énorme trou noir se matérialisa, déchirant le plafond du palais du pope. « Euh c'est pas dangereux d'ouvrir un tel passage à l'intérieur du temple ? » demanda Shun inquiète.

« Ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils font. » répondit Aiolia pas beaucoup plus rassuré.

Trois hommes apparurent trois hommes reconnaissables entre milles Aiolia, Milo et Hyoga, légèrement plus âgés qu'actuellement mais toujours aussi charmants. « Je persiste à dire qu'il aurait fallu l'ouvrir à l'extérieur. » fit le Aiolia du futur.

« Et moi je persiste à dire que si on avait attendu 5 minutes de plus Camille m'aurait trucidé. » répondit le Milo.

Le Hyoga du futur eut un léger sourire. « Elles nous auraient toutes les trois trucidés. » rectifia t il.

Les enfants Ilia, Vlad, Ryo, Lee, Guido et Wolfy se mirent à courir voulant rejoindre leurs pères respectifs mais le léger sourire des trois hommes disparu et ils eurent un regard glacial pour leurs enfants. Ils se figèrent tous sur place n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre. Les trois hommes se décalèrent légèrement et mirent un genou à terre baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Les 6 enfants habitués et se doutant de ce qui allait arrivé firent de même. Des personnes du présent c'est Camus qui réagit le premier faisant comme les autres et donnant un coup à son amant pour qu'il fasse de même. Les trois femmes arrivèrent en tunique longue pour Marine et courte pour Shun et Camille. Elles portaient toutes les trois leur masque et silencieusement se mirent au côté de leur époux avant de se baisser comme eux. Une quatrième femme entra inconnue pour les personnes du présent mais elle n'avait pas de masque et son aura était reconnaissable par tous les chevaliers de l'ordre. Une jeune fille blonde d'une beauté et d'une pureté indéfinissable.

« La descendance. » dit d'une voix douce la jeune femme. « Nous avons enfin retrouvé la descendance. » Elle eut un petit rire léger. « Quelle particulière partie de cache-cache vous nous avez obligé à mener. »

« C'est de ma faute. » s'empressa de dire Wolfy. « Lee et Ryo n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre les courants j'ai préféré . . . »

« Aucun reproche ne t'es fait saint du lion. » coupa la jeune femme. « Simplement vous avez ricoché sur plusieurs monde avant d'atterrir ici. Nous avons du tous les visiter avant de vous retrouver. »

« Pardonnez moi. » dit quand même Wolfy.

La jeune femme abandonna les enfants et se dirigea vers Dohko qui comme les autres c'était mit en signe de déférence. La jeune femme se baissa légèrement et le prit par les épaules pour le relever. « Merci de tout mon cœur d'avoir protéger ces enfants. » La jeune femme montra les trois couples. « Aucuns de nous a de mots assez puissants pour exprimer notre gratitude. »

Ce fut comme si c'était un signal, la Shun du futur se releva et s'empressa d'aller serrer Ryo dans ses bras. Camille ne bougea pas mais releva la tête, posa ses deux genoux à terre et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir ses enfants. Les jumeaux se jetèrent dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, sûr qu'elle allait avoir un mal fou à se dégager de leur étreinte. Lee lui sauta sur son père qui se releva et le souleva à au moins 30 centimètres du sol, il le reposa et attrapa son autre fils les serrant tout les deux. « Désolé. Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. » dit simplement l'ancien scorpion. Guido moins expressif se contenta de serrer ses parents contre son cœur.

« Maman !! Maman !! » cria Vlad sautillant comme un fou. « Ilia a eut ses ailes. Ses ailes !! Tu te rends compte ? Il a pas encore 10 ans. » Vlad fit une petite moue. « Mais moi je les aient pas eut. »

Camille ne pouvait pas embrasser son fils à cause de son masque mais vu le geste qu'elle fit elle devait en mourir d'envie. « Tu les auras, ne t'inquiète pas Vlad. »

Le Milo du futur eut un rire gai et attrapa Vlad qui avait encore sa moue déçue. Il le mit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « Ilia à toujours été légèrement en avance sur toi pour ce genre de choses ce n'est pas grave. »

Wolfy attrapa son père par le bras et le tira vers Camus et Milo, qui étaient encore tête baissée n'osant pas trop se relever. Camille cala Ilia contre elle et se releva pour les suivre. « Nous avons vécu avec vos passés. » expliqua Lee qui était maintenant tout contre sa mère.

Le Milo du futur se baissa. « Relever vous je vous en prie. C'est à nous de s'agenouiller devant vous. Athéna à raison je n'ai pas de mots assez puissants pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. »

« Nous . . . » commença Camus en relevant doucement la tête mais en fait il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tomba sur le visage, enfin disons plutôt sur le masque de Camille.

« Je n'ai rien de plus précieux au monde que mes enfants. » dit Camille d'une voix douce. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux. »

« Ce fut une joie et un honneur. » fit le scorpion du présent voyant que Camus restait figé. « Vos enfants sont . . . »

« Ceux que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir. » fini le Milo du futur avec un grand sourire.

« Sommes nous réellement votre passé ? » demanda Camus son regard toujours plongé dans les yeux du masque de Camille. « Êtes vous réellement notre futur ? »

« Nous sommes un de tes futurs. » répondit d'une voix encore plus douce Camille. « Mais ton choix n'est pas encore arrêté n'est ce pas. A ce moment précis tu as encore le choix. »

« Comment . . . ? »

« Camus ! » coupa Camille. « Je ne peux pas te rassurer comme tu le souhaites. Je vais dire quelque chose de banal mais ton avenir dépend de toi, uniquement de toi. Mais cela te semblera injuste car tu feras ce choix inconsciemment et tu en souffriras. »

« Ne va pas lui faire peur. » fit doucement le Milo du futur. Ayant Vlad dans les bras, il se dégagea d'un bras et posa un doigt sur le masque de Camille à l'endroit de la bouche. Vlad et Ilia s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient que leurs parents se rapprochent. « L'important c'est qu'ils finiront par être heureux. Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois quelque soit ton choix nous aurions été heureux. »

« Hé !! » fit Wolfy l'air mécontent. « On a notre mot à dire nous ? Personnellement j'aimerai bien naître. »

Le Milo du futur haussa les épaules. « Vois ça avec ta mère. Elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. »

Ilia, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, le regard suppliant se tourna vers Camus. « Tu veux bien être notre Maman, hein ? »

« C'est . . . que . . . je . . . » bredouilla Camus paniqué. Il adorait les jumeaux, c'était vrai. Une certaine complicité c'était crée entre lui et Lee et Wolfy était un adolescent formidable. Une part de lui avait espéré que les parents ne viendraient jamais les chercher et il pourrait vivre avec eux sans avoir à devenir une femme. Camus se reprit, se releva et prit gentiment la main du petit jumeau timide à qui les larmes montaient aux yeux. « Ilia je ne suis pas ta Maman. Ta Maman est là maintenant. » dit il en montrant Camille. Camus prit une grande inspiration. « J'aimerai beaucoup que tout les 4 vous soyez mes enfants mais . . . Devenir une femme . . . Je ne suis pas . . . Je ne crois pas que je pourrai. »

« Camille !! Milo !! On vous attend. Kanon va faire la tête si on le laisse poireauter trop longtemps. » fit le Hyoga du futur avec un petit sourire.

« Encore un instant. » répondit Camille toujours d'une voix douce mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre. Elle posa Ilia sur ses pieds et se tourna vers ses compagnons du futur. « Athéna me permettez vous ? »

La jeune femme blonde fit un sourire des plus rassurant. « Je t'ai déjà donné mon accord Camille même si je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

« Je préfère qu'il choisisse librement tout comme je l'ai fait. » La réincarnation d'Athéna fit un léger acquiescement de la tête. Camille fit de nouveau face à Camus. « Et cela t'évitera de souffrir. »

Elle leva doucement le bras et posa son index sur le front de Camus. En un dixième de seconde Camus s'écroula inconscient. Milo l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se cogne contre le sol. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » hurla Milo presque fou ne supportant qu'on touche, qu'on fasse souffrir son amant.

« Reste calme. » dit le Milo du futur en disant cela il attrapa le bras de Milo et posa son index sur le front du scorpion. Milo s'effondra tout comme son amant.

Shun et Hyoga se précipitèrent vers eux, Wolfy s'interposa légèrement. « Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal. » expliqua simplement le futur lion. « Ils se réveilleront demain matin sans avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. »

Ilia se mit à sangloter, il s'accroupit et déposa un bisou sur les joues des deux amants. « Ils n'auront aucuns souvenirs de nous alors ? » fit le petit jumeau en continuant à sangloter.

« C'est mieux pour eux, Ilia. » fit doucement Milo en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« On peut leur laisser un souvenir ? » demanda Vlad.

« Que veux tu leur laisser ? » demanda Camille.

« Moi je sais. » fit Lee enthousiaste brusquement. Il s'attrapa une de ses ailes et arracha une grande plume grise.

Il alla vers Wolfy et arracha une grande plume noire qui était sur le bout des ailes de son frère aîné. « Aïe. » fit Wolfy. « Fais doucement. »

« Chochotte. » fit avec un grand sourire Lee. Ilia comprit de suite et s'arracha une plume blanche et la donna immédiatement à son frère.

« Non, deux. Il en faut une qui représente Vlad. » Ilia s'exécuta et Lee se mit à tortiller ses doigts d'une façon bizarre. Une sorte de chaîne en glace très fine se créa entre ses doigts, enroulant et figeant deux des plumes une blanche et une noire. Lee recommença avec l'autre blanche et la grise créant ainsi deux colliers. Lee passa le collier contenant la plume grise au cou de Milo et celle avec la plume noire au cou de Camus. Puis Lee se pencha un peu plus et posa ses deux index sur les fronts des deux amants. Camille et Milo regardaient leur fils avec un sourire bienveillant. Shun et Hyoga eux étaient abasourdis mais n'osaient pas bouger. « Il s'agit d'un porte bonheur. » murmura Lee à l'intention des deux amants. « Vous les avez trouvé pendant vos vacances. Gardez les toujours précieusement avec vous. Ils vous protégeront. »

« Ça c'est un super cadeau. » fit Vlad tout joyeux.

« Allez maintenant on rentre. » fit Camille. « Tout le monde nous attend. » Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Lee. « Et surtout deux tigresses. J'ai du les enfermer dans vos chambres. Elles ont été intenables pendant votre absence. »

« Lily ? » cria le futur scorpion écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Bien sûr. » répondit son père. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser ce fou tuer les deux chats de la maison. »

« Attendez !! » cria une voix. Toute l'assemblée se tourna pour voir Saga tirant Shaka par le bras. Le saint de la vierge semblait plus que mécontent et tentait de se dégager de la poigne de son amant. « Désolé d'avoir été indiscret. » fit Saga. « J'aurai un service à vous demander. » Saga désigna les deux amants toujours inconscients par terre. « Effacer tout ça de la mémoire de Shaka s'il vous plait. »

« Ça va pas. » hurla Shaka en se débattant plus violemment.

Saga ne s'en préoccupa pas, tenant toujours d'une poigne de fer l'hindou. « Cette histoire le rend dingue. Cela serait risqué. Dans un moment de folie, il pourrait tout raconter à Camus et Milo. »

« Je ne suis pas dingue. » protesta Shaka tout en se débattant le plus possible. « Je voulais nous protéger. »

Toutes les personnes venant du futur regardèrent Shaka et Saga d'un air détaché comme si cela ne les concernait pas. « Je ne me rappelais pas que cela faisait autant de temps qu'il nous sortait le même discourt. » fit le Hyoga du futur.

« On a jamais réussit à savoir pourquoi tu détestais et avait autant peur de nos enfants. » continua le Milo du futur s'adressant à Shaka.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux mais ils sont une menace. Laisser un tel cosmos à des enfants est dangereux. » vociféra le saint de la vierge.

« Tu as raison. » fit l'Andromède du futur. « Son discourt n'a pas changé d'un iota. »

Camille fit un petit geste de la main et se détourna de Shaka et Saga. « J'en ai marre de me répéter. » Apparemment elle s'adressait à son amie Shun puisqu'elle était tournée vers elle. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de le raisonner. C'est lui qui a freiné les recherches de Death. Il pensait que laisser les enfants ici était la solution. 'Ils ne perturberont plus notre monde.' Il a eut l'audace de me dire ça. »

L'Aiolia du futur fronça les sourcils. « J'ai deux mots à dire à Shaka. » Il prit la direction du passage et disparu dedans, Marine et Guido le suivant de près.

La réincarnation d'Athéna salua doucement. « Je vous laisse régler ça. » dit elle aux restants avant de disparaître également dans le passage.

Camille n'attendit pas longtemps, elle se retourna et tendit le bras. Un rayon très fin doré sortit de son index et se dirigea directement vers le front de Shaka. Le saint de la vierge s'écroula dans les bras de Saga inconscient. « Il ne se souviendra pas de cet épisode. » dit simplement Camus. « Mais la trêve sera de courte durée. Dès que les enfants commenceront à naître. Il redeviendra hystérique. »

« Mais Marine va accoucher dans quelques semaines. » fit Aiolia.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, Guido réapparut doucement par le passage et fit un petit sourire à l'assistance qui c'était retourné vers lui surpris. « Euh Lee ? Cela te dit de rentrer avec moi ? » Le futur scorpion eut un magnifique sourire et commença un mouvement pour aller vers le futur sagittaire. Il se figea d'un coup et jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents, envoyant un regard suppliant comme une demande.

« Tu peux. » dit simplement Camille. Lee couru jusqu'à Guido et lui attrapa la main, les deux se firent happer par la sorte de trou noir.

Le Milo du futur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa femme. « Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu laisses . . . ? »

Camille releva d'un geste vif la main stoppant son mari dans sa phrase. « Quand est ce que tu vas te rendre compte que Lee grandit ? »

« Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et Guido est presque un homme. »

« Ils n'ont que deux ans de différences et Guido restera toujours correct avec Lee. Tu le sais très bien. » Milo marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Il attrapa Vlad qu'il mit sur ses épaules et prit Ilia dans ses bras.

Ryo s'approcha de Wolfy et lui prit lentement la main entrecroisant leurs doigts. Le futur lion jeta un regard étonné à son ami. « Moi aussi je veux bien rentrer avec toi. »

Un sourire plein de sous entendus apparut sur le visage du Hyoga du futur. « Bah tu vois. » fit celui-ci en regardant le Milo du futur. « Et j'en fais pas tout un plat. »

Le visage de la Shun du futur se tourna vers son mari. « Oh tu peux parler toi. » fit elle d'une voix mécontente. « Tu t'opposes toujours au mariage de . . . »

« Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes. » coupa le Russe.

Shun se tourna d'un geste vif vers les Shun et Hyoga du présent. « On est sûr le point de se marier là, non ? Tu crois qu'on a quel âge ? »

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel. « Ils sont beaucoup moins mûres que nous l'étions. Nous avions déjà vécus trois guerres à ce moment de notre existence. »

Tout ceux du futur qui restèrent devinrent d'un coup très sombres. « Soyez heureux. » fit doucement Camille.

« Les épreuves ne sont pas finies. » continua Shun. « Mais restez toujours soudés. Vos ennemis ne pourront rien contre vous tant que vous garderez confiance les uns aux autres. »

Ils prirent tous la direction du trou noir. « Oh Aiolia !! » réalisa d'un coup Camille. « Seulement les fils. C'est seulement les fils qui sont un danger potentiel. Vos filles seront en sécurité. » Ils disparurent tous dans le trou noir et celui-ci se referma derrière eux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus tranquillement et d'un pas de promenade descendait les marches, il alla vers les maisons plus vers l'extérieur. Il frappa à la porte de la petite maison qu'habitait depuis peu Shun et Hyoga. Après avoir frappé sans attendre de réponse il rentra et alla à la cuisine. Faisant comme chez lui il se fit un Thé.

Au bout de 10 minutes à attendre sans que personne ne vienne, d'une voix un peu forte il appela. « Shun !! On va être en retard pour les dernières retouches de ta robe. »

Hyoga en caleçon et Shun en nuisette arrivèrent, pas très bien réveillés mais étonnés. « Tu . . . ? » Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Wolfy avait dit qu'ils avaient tout oublié. Mais là Camus avait l'air d'être au courant que Shun était une femme et que le mariage était imminent.

« Mais vous êtes tombés du lit. » s'étonna Camus. « Le réveil n'a pas sonné ? »

« Oui. » mentit Hyoga. En réalité ils ne l'avaient pas mit à sonner. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand ils étaient rentrés après avoir porté et mit au lit les deux amants inconscients au temple du verseau.

« Hier . . . » commença Shun gênée.

« La répétition a été une catastrophe mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien demain. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

La grande salle du pope bourrée à craquer et décorée dans des tons pastel des plus magnifique semblait vibrée comme une note magnifique. On pouvait ressentir le bonheur des personnes présentes, la volonté que ce moment soit heureux et inoubliable. Hyoga devant l'autel affichait un petit air nerveux mais rien de plus normal pour un futur marié. Camus à ses côtés était des plus détendu et souriait abondamment à son amant quelques mètres plus loin en face de lui. Dohko toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Avant que nous commencions … » La cohubohue de la foule ne s'arrêta pas. Tout le monde était beaucoup trop excité par l'évènement. « S'il vous plait, Messieurs, Dames … » essaya Dohko un peu plus fort. Il eut droit à un peu de calme, alors il profita de l'occasion. « En ce jour exceptionnel, avec l'autorisation de son futur époux, j'ai accordé au chevalier d'Andromède d'apparaître devant vous à masque découvert étant donné que ….. » Il ne pu dire plus. L'applaudissement rendit tout discours inutile à continuer. Hyoga eut un léger sourire pour le pauvre Pope qui était un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Dohko se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait calmer la foule, fit un geste aux soldats, qui ouvrirent la grande porte à deux battants, éclairant lumineusement cette pièce généralement quelque peu sombre. Une musique douce démarra mais il ne s'agissait pas de la marche nuptiale. Shun ne l'aimait pas, cela avait été remplacé par un morceau tendre et plein de gaieté.

D'ailleurs la mariée apparue enfin, dans une grande robe blanche, à son bras, Ikki, son frère. Elle avait du le supplier. Elle ne voulait pas faire ces quelques pas seule et Ikki était le plus indiqué. Le phénix avait accepté en grognant, mais avait avoué qu'il savait qu'elle le lui demanderait et que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à refuser d'être son témoin.

Les quelques pas parurent une éternité . . . pour Hyoga. Il trouvait Shun magnifique, surtout qu'elle rougissait à chaque regard qu'elle croisait. Mais personnellement il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus . . . de moins compliqué, travaillé. Il n'arrivait pas à définir réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait pas toute cette fioriture. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour prouver à Shun qu'il l'aimait.

Quand Ikki et Shun arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le phénix lui donna la main de sa sœur qu'il prit délicatement. Ikki se décala en lui donnant un petit coup de poing. « Je te la confie, maintenant c'est à toi de la protéger. »

« Ikki !! » s'offusqua un peu sa sœur. Le phénix haussa les épaules et vint se mettre à côté de Milo, suivant les directives imposées par sa sœur.

Le pope, Dohko, debout face aux deux futurs mariés, fit une petite toux pour s'éclaircir la voix et commença. « Si nous sommes tous réunis ici c'est pour lier par l'amour Shun et Hyoga. Tous les deux se connaissent depuis un long moment maintenant et l'on peut dire que leur destin a toujours était lié. De l'amitié à l'amour, l'un et l'autre on pu compter sur chacun de nous. Mais il est temps maintenant que l'un comme l'autre compte sur eux même… »

Le pope était partit dans son discours, qu'il avait préparé soigneusement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, alors il s'était appliqué. Il avait même apprit par cœur son texte. Malheureusement . . . . Il semblerait que personne ne l'écoutait. Un chahut digne d'un pré-concert s'amplifiait de plus en plus dans la salle.

« Euh . . . » commença Shun, devenant à nouveau toute rouge.

Hyoga l'observa une seconde, avant de se tourner vers l'assistance. « Vous . . . » tonna t il d'une voix forte. Il n'était pas du genre à ça, mais aujourd'hui c'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Shun. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit gâché.

Mais à son grand étonnement, une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras. « Non, Hyoga. » murmura sa futur femme. « En fait . . . Je viens de réaliser que . . . . la cérémonie ce n'est pas important. Je veux juste être mariée avec toi. »

Hyoga sourit, heureux de réaliser que même si Shun était une femme, elle gardait les même goûts simple que lorsqu'ils c'étaient rencontrés. Toute cette cérémonie de mariage c'était normal qu'elle l'ait voulue, mais finalement elle comprenait ce qui était le plus important pour elle.

Hyoga serra Shun par la taille et ensemble ils firent face au pope. « Faites le plus bref possible. »

« Et . . . ? Mon discours ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est très bien, mais le plus important c'est que vous nous marier. »

« Dans ce cas . . . . Euh . . . » Dohko fut un peu déstabilisé, il ne savait plus où il en était. « Bon d'accord, là n'est plus temps aux paroles un peu mièvre. Maintenant, il est temps de vous souhaitez à tous les deux beaucoup de bonheur ! » Bizarrement cette phrase là tout le monde l'avait écoutée. Les applaudissement plurent et Dohko du élever un peu la voix pour pouvoir dire. « Hyoga, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

Le cygne fit de nouveau face à Shun, lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avec un baiser chaste mais très langoureux. « Tu ne m'avais jamais embrassée comme ça. » susurra Shun qu'on aurait dit au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Il fallait bien que ce soit un baiser spécial. »

« Et maintenant les alliances. » cria Ikki qui semblait plus que n'importe qui souhaiter que cette histoire se finisse vite. Milo glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla une fois brièvement. La petite tigresse blanche apparue au bout de l'allée et trottina gaiement jusqu'aux nouveau mariés, les deux alliances accrochées dans un petit coussin sur son dos. Elle fit de l'effet en tout cas.

Personne ne remarqua que Milo regardait ses doigts avec étonnement. Il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de siffler. Aiolia qui était dans les premiers rangs, se leva et avança un peu vers le couple. « C'est un cadeau des jumeaux et de Lee. Ils ont répétés des heures avec elle pour que . . . . » La petite tigresse au lieu de s'arrêter aux pieds des époux, fit le tour, grimpa sur le siège du pope et se mit sur les pattes arrières en faisant la belle. Cela fit rire tout le monde, Shun du même essuyer quelques larmes de joie. Elle caressa la tigresse, qui eut un petit ronronnement, juste avant de se remettre à quatre pattes et de tirer sur un des fils de soies qui pendaient de chacun de ses côtés. Le nœud qui retenait un des anneaux se défit lentement et l'anneau tomba doucement dans la main de Shun.

« C'est trop mignon. » s'exclama Shun. Elle prit la main de Hyoga et glissa l'anneau à son index gauche.

Milo se pencha vers Ikki, un peu abasourdit. « C'est qui les jumeaux et Lee ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit l'air de rien Ikki. « Mais je crois que tu devrais surveiller ta petite tigresse, si elle fait des bêtises avec d'autres maintenant. »

« Cela doit être des apprentis. » trouva comme solution Milo, ne voulant pas réfléchir. « Lily va toujours traîner aux arènes. »

Dès que Hyoga approcha, la tigresse tira sur l'autre fil de soie et l'autre anneau tomba dans la main du Cygne. Tout comme Shun, Hyoga la caressa gentiment. « Merci petite Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que les enfants arriveront vite pour jouer avec toi. »

Shun sourit alors que le Cygne lui passait la bague au doigt. « Cela veut il dire que tu ne veux pas attendre ? »

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Hyoga avait vu sa réaction mais sourit en avouant. « Ryo me manque déjà. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua la jeune mariée. « Et d'ici là . . . » Shun caressa à nouveau l'animal. « Tu seras une belle et grande tigresse qui pourra les protéger, comme ta maman. » Nanny qui était assise aux pieds de Camus comme son habitude poussa un petit grognement comme si elle avait comprit.

Le verseau se pencha et caressa la tête de la femelle. « Toi aussi tu pourras protéger les bébés ma toute belle. »

Comme pratiquement plus personne ne tenait en place, Milo rejoignit son amant de l'autre côté de l'autel. « C'est qui Ryo ? » Camus haussa les épaules, montrant son ignorance.

Le scorpion se passa une main sur le front. « J'ai mal à la tête d'un seul coup. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Hyoga. » répliqua Camus.

« Mais on a rien fait . . . de mal. » répliqua Milo.

« C'est quoi cette hésitation ? »

« Il n'y a pas eut de streap-teaseuse. » appuya le Grec.

« Encore heureux. »

« Si tu n'avais pas confiance, tu avais qu'à venir nous surveiller. »

« J'ai confiance, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée d'un mal de crâne parce que tu as bu comme un pochtron hier soir. »

« On a pas bu tant que ça. »

« Alors va prendre un aspirine à la maison et rejoint nous dans les jardins. »

« Les jardins ?? » s'écria Shun.

Camus sourit tendrement à la nouvelle épouse. « C'est un petit cadeau de Dohko et moi. Les arènes, ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal pour une réception de mariage. »

Shun se jeta dans les bras du pope, qui faillit tomber à la renverse. « Oh Dohko merci, merci. » La jeune femme déposa plusieurs baisers sur la joue de l'ancien saint de la balance. « Les jardins sacrés d'Athéna. Ils doivent être magnifiques. »

« Ces jardins sont sacrés, d'accord, mais Athéna ne les a jamais rendus interdits à ses saints. »

« Pourtant très peu y ont mit les pieds. » réalisa Aiolia.

« C'est par tradition. » expliqua le Pope. « Comme c'est le lieu où tous les 200 ans Athéna se réincarne, les saints n'osent pas y entrer. »

Hyoga attrapa doucement le bras de Shun. « Allons voir ce magnifique présent. » C'est donc les deux jeunes mariés en tête que la foule partit vers le fond du temple et rejoignirent les jardins sacrés. Ikki n'aimant pas la foule, attendit que le plus gros passe.

Milo aussi n'avait pas avancé et se frottaient les tempes, avec une grimace douloureuse. « J'ai vraiment mal à la tête moi. »

« Tu réfléchis trop. » répondit du tac au tac Ikki.

Ce fut comme si son mal de tête était partit aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. « C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je réfléchis trop. »

« Si ton cerveau a oublié, il a oublié. N'essaye pas de te souvenir. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. » répondit le phénix en haussant les épaules. Le plus gros de la foule étant maintenant dans les jardins, Ikki prit la même direction que tout le monde. Il s'arrêta à une colonne tranquillement, sans aucune raison apparente. Puis silencieusement alla de l'autre côté de la colonne. Là il y trouva Kiki, assit sur ses pieds, la tête baissée au maximum sur son menton. « Oh toi . . . tu as fait une bêtise. »

L'enfant sursauta et leva rapidement un visage inquiet vers le phénix. « Non, je . . . »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Le visage de Kiki devint de suite immensément triste. « Tout le monde fait des jolis cadeaux à Shun et Hyoga. Alors . . . . Maître Mu a bien voulu me prêter son appareil photo. » Kiki leva les deux mains, tenant fermement l'objet et ayant même mit la bandoulière autour de son cou, montrant qu'il y faisait très attention. « Je voulais leur faire un album photo, mais je . . . . Il y a trop de monde et je suis trop petit. »

Ikki poussa un petit soupir, se baissa et attrapa le petit atlante par-dessous les aisselles. Il n'attendit pas de savoir si cela faisait peur à Kiki. Il le posa directement sur ses épaules. « Me voilà baby-sitter maintenant. »

« Fait gaffe de ne pas faire de détournement de mineur. » répliqua Milo en riant qui était encore à côté. Ikki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Camus qui revenait pour savoir ce que faisait Milo, eut exactement la même réaction. Milo s'arrêta net de rire, son visage ce transforma en une sorte d'effroi.

Ikki décida de ne pas faire attention à la remarque de Milo et alla dans les jardins rejoindre tout le monde. « Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit de dire ça ? » le bouscula Camus.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Déjà qu'il tolère difficilement les couples homosexuel, si en plus tu dis ce genre de chose. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Pendant une seconde j'ai eut l'impression que Kiki et Ikki finiraient ensembles. »

« Drôle d'impression. Tourne 7 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de dire des bêtises. » Camus profita qu'ils étaient loin de la foule pour refaire le col de son amant et lui offrir un petit baiser. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, c'est tout. »

« Oui, promis. »

Les deux amants partirent sous le regard discret et bienveillant du pope. Ce dernier soudain seul dans la grande salle, s'installa sur le trône et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. « Sion, mon ami, je crois que tu aurais . . . . »

« Grand pope ? Pourquoi vous restez tout seul ici. »

« Ah Aiolia !! »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui !! » répondit Dohko avec un petit sourire. « Je viens de réaliser que je me sens très, très, vieux. » Aiolia voulu ouvrir la bouche pour infirmer cette vérité mais Dohko fut plus rapide. « Mais je suis heureux de vivre cette époque avec vous. »

« Nous sommes tous heureux de suivre vos conseils et d'être sous votre protection. »

« A notre époque cela doit paraître ridicule mais sais tu qu'il existe une vieille prophétie ? »

« Une vieille prophétie ? »

« Oh oui, une très vieille prophétie. Déjà à notre époque à Sion et moi, elle était très vieille. » Dohko s'installa un peu mieux sur son siège, comme s'il allait raconter une longue histoire. « Sion était fasciné par tout ce qui était légende et prophétie. Il espérait pouvoir un jour en vivre une. Et finalement il est devenu lui-même une légende. » Aiolia s'approcha pour mieux écouter le pope. Malgré son caractère quelque peu fougueux, il aimait la façon de Dohko de raconter les récits. « Cette vieille prophétie le fascinait et finalement c'est peut-être moi qui vais la vivre. »

« Elle raconte quoi cette vieille prophétie ? » demanda Aiolia ne tenant plus.

« Tu te rappelles comment la futur Athéna a appelé les enfants ? »

« Euh non. »

« La descendance. »

« C'est une drôle de façon d'appeler des enfants. » trouva Aiolia.

« Une descendance pure naîtra des plus beaux joyaux du sanctuaire. » commença à énoncer de mémoire le pope. « Ils porteront en eux le salut du monde ou sa perte. »

« Euh . . . »

« Quelque soit le chemin que la descendance décidera de prendre, que ce soit celui du mal ou celui du bien, la paix régnera sur le monde pendant des millénaires. »

« Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de . . . . »

Dohko leva un doigt pour faire taire le lion. Il ferma même les yeux pour mieux se rappeler de la prophétie. « On ne pourra les reconnaître qu'à leurs mères. Nourrissant leurs corps comme leurs âmes, elles décideront du destin du monde par leur simple présence. La première fut mère avant d'être femme. La deuxième fut guerrier avant d'être mère. La troisième . . . » Dohko fit une pause, comme si brusquement il se demandait s'il devait dévoiler entièrement la prophétie. « La troisième n'a jamais été femme. »

Le silence qui s'installa entre le pope et le lion sembla énormément lourd. « Vous pensez que . . . » réussit à articuler doucement Aiolia.

« Une prophétie peut se comprendre de différentes façon suivant la personne. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre là, cela parait évident que . . . »

« Aujourd'hui oui, mais imagine l'énigme que c'était il y a 200 ans. »

Aiolia se pencha sur la question. « Qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Commencez à rédiger les nouvelles lois, commencer à préparer les plans du futur sanctuaire, . . . il y a tellement de chose à faire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Je vous aiderais . . . »

Dohko sourit, heureux de la proposition du lion mais répondit gentiment. « Non Aiolia, toi tu as une famille à construire et à t'occuper. »

« Oh bah c'est Marine qui fait le plus gros pour l'instant. » Les deux s'échangèrent un regard complice. Le silence était cette fois plus léger, plus serein.

Un rire frais entra par la porte qui menait aux jardins sacrés, Dohko se leva doucement, décidant pour ce soir d'aller faire la fête avec tous les autres. Les deux nouveaux époux entrèrent comme deux petites bourrasques fraîches dans la grande salle du pope. Shun accrochée au cou de son époux, l'obligeait à marcher à reculons. « Hé mais tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Hyoga un grand sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai dit que je voulais attendre qu'on soit marié . . . et la on est marié non ? » Andromède lâcha que d'une seule main le cou de son époux et de l'autre arracha le bas de sa robe. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. « C'est fait exprès. » expliqua la jeune femme. « J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter une robe toute la soirée, alors . . . » Elle laissa le tas de tutus tomber et Hyoga pu découvrir qu'en dessous Shun portait un mignon petit short très court. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer la vue car Shun sauta dans ses bras. Elle se mit à embrasser son époux avec fougue. « Si on a une fille on l'appellera Natassia. »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? »

Shun ne chercha pas à réfléchir. « On a le temps d'y penser. » Elle fit tomber Hyoga à terre et le monta en arrachant sa chemise.

« Le futur est en route. » murmura Dohko alors qu'avec le lion ils s'en allaient à pas de loups.

FIN (de la fic)

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

23


End file.
